N'importe quoi pour Antoine (Matoine)
by Elena Carreira
Summary: En plein mois d'août, Antoine Daniel est recontacté par son ex qui veut se remettre avec lui et ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Ajoutez à cela Mathieu Sommet qui est amoureux de son collègue de Youtube et extrêmement jaloux ainsi qu'Annabelle, une amie de Mathieu en visite chez lui. PS: Le titre est assez mal trouvé mais j'avais pas d'idée ...
1. (1) Réveil difficile pour Mathieu

Mathieu Sommet passa la main sur son front. Il avait encore les yeux clos, était tout engourdi par le sommeil et ne voulait pas se lever.

_Putain de réveil._

Il tâtonna pour trouver le bouton on/off, appuya dessus, mais trop tard, il était réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux, cilla, se leva péniblement. Par les volets fermés de sa chambre filtrait quand même un petit filet de soleil. Il éclairait une petite pièce bordélique et poussiéreuse, qui faisait franchement chambre adolescente. Le jeune homme remarqua que sa couverture à pois colorés était jetée par terre.

_Soit j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis débattu, soit il fait tellement chaud que j'ai instinctivement viré ma couette._

Il choisit la seconde option pour deux raisons : le calendrier accroché à la porte annonçait qu'on était en août et il était trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars.

Il refit son lit et remonta les volets. Paris au réveil apparut devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer, et sortit vite de sa chambre, pour ne pas respirer les odeurs d'essence coutumières de la capitale. Certes, il les sentirait quand il reviendrait fermer la fenêtre, mais il préférait s'en protéger le plus longtemps possible. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla dans sa petite cuisine. La première chose qu'il remarqua en ouvrant le frigo fut qu'il n'y avait plus de lait.

_Et merde !_

Il alluma son Iphone et nota dans le mémo _Liste de courses_ qu'il devait en racheter. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Pourquoi j'ai mis mon réveil à sept heures en août, moi ?_

Il se répondit tout seul :

_Bordel, y a Annabelle qui vient !_

Il claqua la porte du frigo et fit volte-face pour voir l'horloge murale. Soulagé, il constata qu'il lui restait une heure.

_Ouais, connaissant la SNCF -et les trois autres compagnies de train, d'ailleurs-, le train sera en retard donc j'ai le temps de glander et de petit-déjeuner._

Il n'avait pas fini de songer à ça que son téléphone vibra sur la table. Il le décrocha sans même jeter un coup d'œil au nom du contact. Une voix féminine et familière lui lança :

« Et alors fillette ! J'espère que t'es déjà prêt !

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as plus traité de fillette ? Dix ans ?

- Ne détourne pas ma question !

- Non, mais je suis bientôt prêt.

- Déjà ça. Je suis dans le train.

- J'avais remarqué. »

La voix d'Annabelle lui parvenait brouillée, à cause d'un mauvais réseau téléphonique.

« Et devine quoi ? continua la jeune femme avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Hmm?

- Une heure de retard.

- C'est déjà ça : une fois, ils ont fait deux heures.

- Ouais, peut-être mais je suis quand même arrivée à une heure du mat à la gare, après avoir quasiment pas dormi. J'ai eu du bol d'avoir pensé à amener un livre.

- Moi j'aurais amené mon ordi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont la WiFi, à la gare.

- Oh si, je suppose. Eh ! Anna ! »

Il ne lui parvenait, à présent, que des crépitements. La connexion avait coupé. Mathieu marmonna un juron incompréhensible et posa le téléphone sur son micro-ondes. Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte du frigo et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir claquée si fort quand une tablette de chocolat, délogée de son support par la force de la secousse, s'écrasa à ses pieds et le fit sursauter. Il la ramassa et la remit en place. Puis, il prit une bouteille de jus de fruits et, renonçant à un bol de céréales vue l'absence de lait, et décida de se faire une tartine beurrée et du café. Même s'il s'était promis d'en boire moins, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il était en train de tremper sa tartine dans le café quand quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée. Il bondit sur sa chaise, réussit à rattraper la tasse mais pas la tartine, et entendit une voix lui hurler :

« Monsieur Sommet ! Ouvrez ! »

C'était une voix légèrement chevrotante de vieil homme que Mathieu identifia tout de suite.

_Oh non, pas encore ce vieux con._

C'était Patrice Durand, son voisin, un type un peu fou qui était persuadé que Mathieu était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Sans doute parce que le jeune homme était jeune et toujours souriant.

« Ouvrez ! répéta-t-il. »

Mathieu décida de ne pas répondre. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre dingue se dirait qu'il n'était pas là et rentrerait chez lui.

_Ouais, et ça recommencera après. Quand je pense que l'agent immobilier m'avait garanti que les voisins étaient très calmes et accueillants._

Sauf que c'était le métier de l'agent immobilier, et que -encore heureux !- tous les voisins n'étaient pas comme ça. A commencer par Zoé Darfeuill, qui se considérait comme la plus grande fan de SLG du monde, et qui venait régulièrement voir Mathieu. Il y avait aussi Joana et Norman Perkins, récemment mariés, toujours de bonne humeur et prêts à aider leur nouveau voisin. L'immeuble n'avait que deux niveaux, mais Mathieu ne connaissait que M. Durand, Zoé et les Perkins, qui vivaient au même étage que lui. Il était plutôt timide, et n'osait pas aller vers les autres. Encore que sa popularité, avec SLG, lui permettait de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas avec les jeunes. Il y avait même ceux qui n'aimaient pas son émission qui venaient le voir. Il se souvenait d'une jeune fille qui l'avait arrêté dans la rue et lui avait demandé :

« Vous êtes le type de SLG ?

- Euh … oui.

- J'aime pas ce que vous faites, mais je peux avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? »

Enfin, s'étonner des curiosités humaines était vraiment mal venu de la part d'un type qui écumait Internet à la recherche des vidéos les plus bizarres. Il reconnaissait les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement parce qu'ils le vouvoyaient. Les fans -enfin, le public, plutôt- avaient tendance à le tutoyer.

Patrice Durand recommença à tambouriner contre sa porte. Mais Mathieu préférait toujours qu'il le fasse le matin plutôt que quand il avait des invités. Il espérait que le vieux se tiendrait à carreau quand Annabelle serait là. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait presque toujours fait. Il semblait sentir les personnes étrangères à l'immeuble, même à travers des murs.

« Monsieur Sommet ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

_Il commence à faire chier._

Mathieu avait ramassé et jeté la tartine, fini sa tasse, l'avait mise dans la machine à laver. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Certes, il lui restait près d'une heure et demie avant qu'Annabelle n'arrive à la gare, mais il devait prendre le métro pour y arriver, et il y en avait pour une bonne heure de trajet. M. Durand était tout sauf prévisible et Mathieu envisageait sérieusement la possibilité qu'il reste longtemps là, à tambouriner contre la porte.

Il prit son téléphone et sélectionna l'option _Appel_ pour le contact _Zoé DARFEUILL Domicile_ (il mettait toujours les noms de famille de ses contacts en majuscules). La voix de la jeune femme était fatiguée lorsqu'elle répondit, mais néanmoins enthousiaste de parler encore, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, avec son Youtubeur préféré :

« Mathieu ! Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui. Je dois aller chercher une amie à la gare, mais il y a M. Durand qui tape à ma porte.

- Encore une de ses crises de folie … Des fois, je me dis qu'on devrait l'enfermer.

- Moi aussi. Peux-tu essayer de l'éloigner de devant chez moi ? Juste le temps que je sorte.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'écoutera pas moi, mais ça devrait marcher avec Norman.

- D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Mais dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr ! Et mes amitiés à ton amie. »

Elle raccrocha et Mathieu entendit le bruit de son verrou qui se tournait, puis de ses pas contre le carrelage dur du couloir. Elle sonna chez les Perkins -ou du moins Mathieu le supposa, puisqu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pouvait demander à Norman de venir- et échangea quelques mots avec Joana. Puis, ce fut Norman qui alla parler à Patrice Durand, qui hurlait à présent :

« SOMMET ! OUVREZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS ! OUVREZ, ESPECE D'ORDURE ! »

Norman intervint d'un ton étrangement calme. Pendant ce temps, Mathieu jeta pêle-mêle les affaires dont il avait besoin pour sortir dans un sac à dos et, collant son oreille sur la porte, attendit d'être sûr que le voisin hystérique était parti.

« Voyons M. Durand, disait Norman. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Mathieu est parti hier soir.

- C'est faux ! Vous mentez tous ! Je sais que c'est à cause de lui, je sais que …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je … c'est long à expliquer, mais vous le défendrez beaucoup moins quand j'aurais fini !

- Si c'est si compliqué que ça, allons chez vous. Joana surveillera l'entrée et nous préviendra si Mathieu arrive.

- Très bien. Mais n'essayez pas de m'embobiner, hein !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Mathieu entendit la porte de l'appartement de Patrice Durand se refermer. Il soupira, soulagé, et sortit en courant. Joana lui fit signe de passer et il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'en bas.


	2. (2) Pendant ce temps chez Antoine

Antoine Daniel se retourna dans son lit, encore profondément endormi à onze heures moins cinq. Un fin filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres, il ne portait qu'un short et, même comme ça, était trempé de sueur. Il avait viré toutes ses couvertures, même son coussin, ne dormait que sur le drap de lit. Il n'y avait que Richard le chien, serré contre Antoine, qui avait eu le droit de rester sur le matelas.

En un sens, tout ce bordel sur le tapis de sol, au bas du lit, ne changeait pas vraiment l'aspect de la chambre. Antoine était de ces types qui, en voyant leur chambre le matin, se jurent qu'ils vont ranger et qui, au final, décident que non. Et puis, la même chose le lendemain. Des piles de magazines, de peluches autres que Richard, de vêtements ou autres jonchaient le sol et il n'y avait qu'Antoine qui arrivait à entrer dans sa chambre et à se dire que c'était vivable. Certes, il rangeait -un peu- avant un épisode de What The Cut, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Le jeune homme arrivait à malgré les rayons de soleil lumineux qui filtraient à travers les rideaux épais à sa fenêtre.

Mme Daniel monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres, et toqua doucement à la porte.

« Antoine ? Tu devrais te lever. »

A vrai dire, c'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil. Antoine répondit par une sorte de grognement inintelligible :

« Grmblbl.

- Pardon ?

- Cinq minutes, m'man.

- Non, il est onze heures.

- Rah, j'ai plus quinze ans !

- Mais tu vis encore chez moi ! Debout ou je te fais prendre une douche forcée. »

Ce qu'elle appelait une douche forcée était un truc qu'elle avait déjà fait à son fils, une fois, pour le réveiller quand il ne voulait pas aller en cours : elle avait pris un seau d'eau et aspergé le gamin qu'il était alors. Depuis, cet argument fonctionnait plutôt bien. Elle entendit Antoine sauter au bas du lit et, bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour maman. »

Il lui embrassa la joue, et elle sentit sa barbe râpeuse contre sa peau.

« Tu devrais te raser.

- Tu me dis tout le temps ça. Non, j'aime bien comme ça.

- Et tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de copine, t'as vu comme tu piques ! »

Antoine lui adressa un regard de reproche : il avait vraiment mal pris le départ de Rose, bien que cela fasse un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Il retourna dans sa chambre chercher un T-shirt et un short, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Mme Daniel descendait les escaliers pour retourner à la cuisine quand elle l'entendit crier, de l'intérieur :

« M'man ! Où est Papa ?

- Il est parti.

- Encore ! Et où, cette fois ?

- Pour Alger, je crois.

- Bordel ! Ça lui arrive pas, de penser un peu à nous ? En plus, il est à la retraite ! »

M. Daniel était souvent de sortie, beaucoup trop au goût d'Antoine. Sa femme le prenait plutôt bien, elle savait qu'il adorait les voyages, mais elle comprenait l'avis de son fils. Elle retourna à la cuisine et remua les spaghettis qu'elle avait mis à cuire. C'était une amie Italienne qui lui avait appris à les faire maison, et elle savait qu'Antoine adorait ça.

_Comme 90% des jeunes, en fait._

Elle-même ne voyait pas de grande différence entre les pâtes maisons et celles en boîte, mais Antoine semblait idolâtrer les premières. Ça lui prenait plus de travail pour les faire, certes, mais comme le jeune homme dormait beaucoup le matin, ça l'occupait et elle se sentait moins seule.

Elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle. Il avisa tout de suite la casserole de bolognaise posée sur son support et siffla entre ses dents :

« Oh-oh, Maman ! Comment t'as deviné que j'avais envie de pâtes ?

- Mets-toi à table, idiot ! Elles sont prêtes. »

Mme Daniel égoutta les pâtes, les mélangea et les servit dans l'assiette qu'Antoine lui tendait. Il les enroula sur sa fourchette précipitamment, mais ralentit. Sans doute se disait-il que manger en en mettant partout n'était plus de son âge.

Mme Daniel s'assit.

« C'est toi qui as appelé Mathieu Sommet, hier ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Il a laissé un message sur le fixe. »

Elle leva les yeux et le contempla pensivement :

« Tu l'aimes bien, ce gars ?

- Ben ... ouais. Enfin, tu vois, il est sympa, on poste le même genre de vidéos, alors on s'entend bien. »

Il ricana :

« Et puis, il est aussi débile mental et insociable que moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hé, m'man, c'était de l'ironie. Je dis juste qu'entre un mec qui dédouble sa propre personne pour créer des personnalités multiples et un autre qui parle à un chien en peluche et un ventilateur, y a un niveau de solitude et de bêtise comparable à la taille de ma ... »

_Ouh, tu dis surtout pas ça devant ta mère !_

« ... planète.

- Mouais.

- Et il disait quoi, Mathieu ?

- Qu'il se demandait si vous ne pouviez pas aller boire un verre, un de ces quatre. De le rappeler pour arranger ça. Ça doit faire quoi, un mois, que vous ne vous êtes plus vus.

- Ouais. J'ai pas trop pensé à lui, ces derniers temps. »

Antoine haussa les épaules, signifiant à sa mère qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus.

« Au fait, fit Mme Daniel pour rompre le silence, pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui viendrait à la maison ? C'est toujours toi qui vas chez lui. Et, en plus, tu n'as jamais croisé ses voisins, ça ne t'apporte pas beaucoup.

- Ouais mais ...

- Dis tout de suite que t'as honte de vivre avec ta mère, mon fils. »

Antoine lui adressa un regard qui disait : _je vais te dire que non mais c'est ce que je pense_ et lui sourit.

« Mais non, Maman.

- Mais oui, je te crois. T'as fini ton assiette, tu veux encore des pâtes ?

- Ouais j'veux ... »

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. La musique qui passa juste après le fit rougir violemment : c'était un coup de Jules, un ami à lui, qui lui avait mis _J'aime mettre mon pénis dans des yaourts_ comme sonnerie. Certes, Mme Daniel avait vu la vidéo, mais Antoine s'enfuit néanmoins dans le salon pour répondre, ne voulant pas croiser le regard moqueur de sa maman.

« Allô ?

- Antoine ? »

Il ne reconnut pas la voix. C'était une jolie voix féminine, claire et mélodieuse.

« Oui, qui c'est ? »

Il vérifia sur son écran : _numéro inconnu_.

« C'est Rose.

- Ah. »

_Raccroche-lui au nez ! Mais raccroche-lui au nez ! Elle t'a largué il y a un an et maintenant que tu as un million d'abonnés, elle te rappelle ! Raccroche-lui au nez._

Au lieu de ça, il enchaîna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai réussi à retrouver ton numéro. Je l'avais supprimé et tu t'es mis sur liste rouge depuis que tu es connu. Tu ne sais pas le boulot que ça m'a donné !

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as appelé ?

- Oh, est-ce que Monsieur Daniel m'en voudrait ? » Il y avait une nuance moqueuse ou boudeuse, au choix, dans la voix de Rose. « J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoie.

- Ouais, je t'en veux. »

_Là, tu dis non ! Tu dis non espèce de con !_

« Mais d'ac pour qu'on se revoie. »

_Antoine ..._

« Super ! s'exclama Rose. Alors ... cet après-midi vers quinze heures, ça te va ? On se retrouve ... euh ... sur les Champs-Elysées, tiens, devant le Zara.

- T'es sérieuse ? C'est loin de chez moi !

- Ouais mais ce serait sympa ! J'aime bien l'endroit. »

_Attends, non seulement elle gratte l'amour depuis que t'es populaire mais en plus elle t'impose de te déplacer aussi loin ? T'es con ou t'es con, mon pauvre vieux._

« Allez, à ce soir ? lui dit Rose. Bisous ! »

Elle raccrocha. Antoine passa la main sur son front, pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. C'était un des défauts qu'il se reprochait le plus. Il n'arrivait pas à dire non.

« Antoine ? Je te sers les pâtes? Tu ne veux pas de dessert ? »

Il y avait une légère inquiétude dans la voix de Mme Daniel. Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son appétit.

« Non merci, aux deux questions. »

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, ne sachant que faire, il alluma son ordinateur et, fouillant dans ses contacts, sélectionna celui nommé : _Psychopathe de service_. L'autre ne décrocha pas. Le répondeur le fit à sa place :

« _Salut ! Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Mathieu Sommet ! Laissez-moi un message, je vous rappelle dès que je reviens !_ (Là, c'était la voix du Patron) _Si c'est pour moi, sonnez à la maison, je suis toujours là pour vous._ »

Antoine entendit le bip et enchaîna :

« Salut Mathieu, c'est Antoine. Alors, avec Richard, on pensait à faire une partouze, on se demandait si t'étais partant. »

_Non, c'est vraiment pas le truc à lui dire._

« Bref, je veux te voir, c'est dac pour qu'on aille prendre un verre. Rappelle-moi vite, on s'arrange. Je t'embrasse. »

_Pourquoi_ je t'embrasse _? C'est juste un pote ! Ces saloperies de fanfics gays commencent à déteindre sur toi, ma parole !_

Il secoua la tête et jeta son portable sur le lit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé la conversation. Il le fit et s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait trop chaud. Grognant, il brancha Samuel et, sous le courant d'air frais, se coucha à nouveau, bien décidé à ne plus bouger jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Rose.

_Parce que tu comptes y aller, en plus ?_

Bien sûr. Mais c'était pour lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de lui.

_C'est ça. Si t'y arrives, je te donne ..._

Lui donner quoi ? C'était juste une putain de voix dans sa tête qui le faisait chier !

La voix décida de se taire.

Antoine se retourna. Qu'allait-il faire jusqu'à quatorze heures et quart, heure à laquelle il pensait sortir et aller prendre le métro pour ne pas arriver en retard ? Si seulement Mathieu pouvait le rappeler ... Mais sans doute était-il occupé.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement, souriant car il avait vu que c'était Mathieu :

« Allô !

- Oui, Antoine, je ...

- Matt ! cria une voix féminine loin du combiné Où est-ce qu'il y a une prise pour brancher mon ordi ? »

Une femme chez Mathieu ? Antoine fut étonné de constater qu'il ne ressentait pas juste de la surprise mais une pointe de tristesse. Peut-être était-ce un de ses autres principaux défauts, il était trop possessif et ne supportait pas que les gens qu'il aimait puissent être les amis d'autres personnes.

_Ouais, ou alors c'est que tu ressens un tout petit plus que de l'amitié pour Mathieu ..._

Le retour de la voix chiante.

« Attends une seconde ! répondit Mathieu à la femme. Désolé Antoine, j'ai une invitée. C'est Annabelle, une amie d'enfance. Ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus. Fais vite, s'te plaît, quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir?

- Oh, on en parlera plus tard vu que t'as une invitée ... Allez, à la prochaine.

- Mais non, mais non. Quand est-ce que t'es libre ?

- Bon, si ça te dérange pas. Alors, euh, demain soir, vers dix-huit heures. On se retrouve au bar habituel ?

- Je suis libre aussi ! Je peux amener Annabelle ? Elle est vraiment dingue de What The Cut et elle rêve de te rencontrer !

- Mais oui ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer une autre fan.

- Allez, à demain mon amour ! »

Antoine mit quelques instants à comprendre que Mathieu faisait allusion aux fanfics gays à leur sujet.

« A demain ! répondit-il. »

Mathieu raccrocha. Antoine programma le réveil de son téléphone à 14 : 30 et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Il se demanda ce que faisait Rose en ce moment, puisqu'il savait que Mathieu faisait visiter les prises électriques de son appartement à cette Annabelle.

_Sans doute est-elle en train de s'habiller. Avec une copine, ouais, parce que Rose ne sort jamais sans l'avis d'une copine sur sa tenue. A moins qu'elle n'aie changé? Mais je crois pas qu'on puisse changer ce genre de choses dans son caractère._


	3. (3) L'ex d'Antoine s'en mêle

Rose Geniot serra son téléphone contre son cœur. Bon, il avait accepté, c'était déjà ça ! Elle avait, pendant très longtemps, songé à le contacter, et venait de le faire. Son petit palpitant battait à la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment tiré un trait sur Antoine, mais l'avait juste quitté parce qu'il devenait insupportable. Quand il avait commencé à faire What The Cut, elle avait cru qu'il pourrait être sur une bonne voie pour se détendre, lui qui était toujours stressé à cause des problèmes financiers. Mais non, il était de bonne humeur deux jours après avoir posté la vidéo et ensuite il redevenait maussade et bougon. Maintenant qu'il en vivait et pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur les projets qu'il avait cru voir s'effondrer avant de lancer What The Cut, Rose espérait qu'elle retrouverait le garçon timide qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle à l'anniversaire d'Emma Moreau, quand ils étaient encore au lycée.

Elle décolla ensuite son téléphone de son T-shirt et, tremblante, fouilla dans ses contacts jusqu'à trouver -dans les premiers, une chance-, le numéro d'Alliana, sa meilleure amie. Elle l'appela :

« Allô ? fit la voix d'Alliana quand elle décrocha. Ça va, ma Rosie chérie ?

- Oh, Allie ! Je viens d'appeler Antoine, il a accepté le rendez-vous !

- Non, vrai ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? Maintenant qu'il fait six millions de vues, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir largué …

- Parle pas de malheur ! Bien sûr que t'as tes chances ! Ne fais pas la connasse et tout ira bien ! T'es toujours une jolie fille, il va craquer à tous les coups.

- Merci, t'es géniale ! Bon, raccroche et dépêche de venir.

- Ouais ! Ciao ! »

La tonalité de fin de conversation sonna dans l'oreille de Rose. Elle posa délicatement le téléphone sur sa commode et prit, dans l'un des tiroirs, sa brosse à cheveux. Devant son miroir, elle entreprit de démêler l'épaisse chevelure sombre et bouclée qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, une fois coiffés, mais lui donnaient des airs de sorcière au réveil, le matin. Elle se faisait mentalement une idée de ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle avait encore des vêtements du lycée, peut-être que mettre une robe qu'Antoine aimait bien lui ferait gagner des points ? Ou alors préférerait-il la voir mûrie et un peu différente ? Elle demanderait à Alliana quand elle arriverait.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter, ça c'était sûr. Elle avait suivi des études de littérature, et fait en parallèle beaucoup de théâtre et de chant. Egalement, parce qu'il fallait bien vivre, elle enchaînait les petits boulots, mais tenait assez difficilement le rythme entre les cours, le conservatoire et les McDos ou autres restaurants où elle était soit serveuse, soit caissière. Et, récemment, un agent l'avait repérée alors qu'elle jouait Angélique dans _Le malade imaginaire_ de Molière et, depuis, elle avait pu jouer dans diverses salles du pays. Le meilleur était sans doute qu'il y a quelques mois, elle avait auditionné pour un rôle au _Shakespeare's Globe_, à Londres. Le metteur en scène et celui qui avait écrit la pièce étaient tous deux des gens célèbres, et, si Rose décrochait le rôle, elle pourrait définitivement arrêter les petits boulots et se consacrer entièrement au théâtre.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher sa trousse à maquillage dans la salle de bains. Rose avait un joli visage d'enfant et ne se maquillait presque jamais, mais pensait que, pour cette fois, un peu de rouge à lèvres ou de mascara feraient un bel effet.

_Ça y est ! Je sais ce que je vais mettre ! Mon short noir et mon débardeur-corset rose bonbon. Avec les escarpins à talons aiguille._

Un ensemble qui faisait un peu lolita gothique mais qui mettait bien en valeur la taille de guêpe de Rose et ses longues jambes fines. Elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un mannequin, avec ça. D'autant plus que c'était simple et qu'elle ne donnerait pas l'impression de vouloir tout faire pour reconquérir Antoine. Avec son sac à main molletonné noir … bon, la question des vêtements était réglée, à présent.

Elle entendit sa sonnette et se précipita à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Alliana la serra dans ses bras. D'abord un peu surprise, elle rendit son étreinte à son amie.

« Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Eh bien, commença Rose un peu gênée, eh bien … Tu devrais peut-être entrer avant que le voisin ne sache que veux me remettre avec Antoine.

- D'accord ! »

Alliana sautilla jusque sur le canapé, tandis que Rose fermait doucement la porte. Elle servit deux verres de whisky, souriant face à l'impatience pas franchement discrète de son amie. Alliana arracha presque son verre des mains de Rose, prit une gorgée, et répéta :

« Raconte-moi tout !

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Il m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait toujours.

- Pas étonnant. Mais il a accepté, à ce que tu m'as dit.

- Oui. Il a un peu protesté quand je lui ai donné rendez-vous sur les Champs-Elysées. Mais il n'a pas résisté longtemps.

- Ouais, c'est loin de chez lui, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais donc … t'as sucré ton whisky ? Il est moins amer que d'habitude.

- Non, j'ai acheté une autre marque.

- Je préférais l'ancienne, désolée. Bref, ça veut dire qu'il a quand même envie de te revoir.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, aussi.

- D'accord, ma Rosie. T'as pensé à ta tenue ?

- Oui. L'ensemble un peu lolita gothique, celui qu'on avait acheté à Barcelone, quand on était parties en vacances toutes les deux.

- Bon choix ! Tu es vraiment magnifique dedans. Mais t'as pas un peu peur de te faire remarquer ? Parce que, bon, du noir en été …

- Non, je ne pense pas. Et puis, c'est tant mieux, il me reconnaîtra de loin !

- C'est vrai. Et puis, vu qu'il est célèbre, maintenant, les gens se retourneront sur votre passage à tous les coups, donc qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais justement, il est célèbre, donc, s'il se fait arrêter dans la rue toutes les trois minutes, on ne passera pratiquement pas de temps ensemble !

- Amène-le dans un bar ! S'il est avec toi dans un bâtiment, je te jure qu'on vous emmerdera pas ! C'est presque … j'ai envie de dire c'est presque une loi ! Si un mec avec une fille dans un resto tu vois, leur parler tu n'iras pas.

- Ouais, j'espère que t'as raison.

- Allez, on y va ! Arrête de boire, on va aller te préparer.

- D'accord ! »

_Une heure plus tard_

Alliana avait proposé de déposer Rose sur les Champs-Elysées pendant qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. La jeune femme avait accepté.

Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et, prenant à deux mains l'anse de son sac à main, sortit de la voiture en demandant :

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Mais bien sûr, bonne chance ! Même si t'en as pas besoin. »

Rose rit et remonta l'allée jusqu'à trouver le Zara. Elle se souvenait qu'elle y venait, avant, avec Alliana, Emma Moreau et Léa Dumont pour acheter des vêtements, parler de garçons et se prendre une glace avec ce qu'il leur restait d'argent, après les achats. Au bout d'environ trois heures, leurs parents venaient les chercher et elles se promettaient de recommencer trois mois plus tard, le temps d'économiser suffisamment d'argent de poche.

Penser à Emma Moreau lui fit penser à son anniversaire de seize ans, penser à l'anniversaire des seize ans de son amie lui fit penser à la demande d'Antoine. Elle se souvenait de lui au lycée : timide, insociable, il ne parlait jamais à personne et n'avait pas un physique suffisamment avantageux pour que les gens aient envie de lui parler. Rose elle-même ne serait jamais allée le voir si un prof d'arts plastiques ne les avait pas mis ensemble pour un projet dont elle n'avait plus qu'un souvenir très vague. Elle se souvenait juste du regard un peu gêné d'Antoine quand le prof avait dit :

« Daniel et Geniot, ensemble à la table 7. »

Parce que ce fou numérotait absolument toutes ses tables. Et, étant donné qu'il avait quatre salles, Rose s'était toujours demandé comment il arrivait à tout retenir.

Antoine s'était installé, l'air d'un type qui aurait volontiers conclut un pacte avec le Diable pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Rose avait soupiré et lancé la conversation :

« Je t'appelle Antoine ou Daniel ? »

Revenue brusquement à la réalité, Rose jeta un œil à sa montre. Déjà seize heures moins le quart ? Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il ait un tel retard ? Elle prit son téléphone et appela le numéro d'Antoine. Il ne décrocha pas, elle s'en était doutée.

_Il s'est défilé._

Elle se sentit soudain très stupide. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il reviendrait la voir après ça ? Elle retint une forte envie de pleurer, et composa le numéro du domicile des Daniel, qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa rupture avec Antoine, et qu'elle avait donc encore dans son répertoire.

« Allô ? fit la voix de Mme Daniel.

- Oui, madame Daniel. C'est Rose Geniot, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Il y eut comme une illumination joyeuse dans la voix de la mère d'Antoine :

« Bien sûr ! Oh non, ma Rosie, tu ne vas pas recommencer à me vouvoyer !

- Désolée, j'ai perdu l'habitude.

- Sans problème. Tu voulais parler à Antoine, je suppose.

- Oui. Il est là ?

- Non, il est sorti il y a un peu plus d'une heure. »

_Ben voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, alors ?_

« C'est étrange, s'étonna Rose. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous, il devait venir me voir et il n'est toujours pas là.

- Ah bon ? Ah, c'est ça, le fameux rendez-vous dont il ne voulait pas me parler ! Je pensais qu'il allait retrouver Mathieu Sommet.

- Celui de Salut Les Geeks ?

- Oui. Ils s'entendent plutôt très bien, tous les deux, mais ne se sont plus vus depuis un mois. Hier, Mathieu a appelé pour qu'ils conviennent d'une date.

- D'accord. Bon, est-ce que vous, pardon, est-ce que tu pourrais le rappeler et lui demander où il est, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Je le fais tout de suite. »

Mme Daniel raccrocha. Rose fit tomber son téléphone au fond du sac noir molletonné et s'appuya au mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée du magasin. Il ne devait plus tarder. C'était impossible qu'il l'aie oubliée et puis … et puis, Antoine Daniel ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, quand même ? Elle espérait qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire ça.

Antoine Daniel n'avait pas oublié Rose, bien au contraire. Il était arrivé à l'heure, et était, au moment où Rose téléphonait à Mme Daniel, planqué à cent mètres de la jeune femme. Il la voyait bien : elle n'avait presque pas changé. Toujours belle, les cheveux coiffés, pour une fois, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait fait attention en se préparant, vêtue d'un ensemble un peu inhabituel pour elle. Antoine avait le souvenir d'une Rose en jean et débardeur fluo, mais ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui lui allait très bien.

A présent, il fallait juste qu'il aille la voir.

C'était bien le problème. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Il était comme paralysé sur place, ne se sentait ni de faire un pas en arrière ni d'en faire un en avant. Et cette foutue voix avait pris le parti de Rose, maintenant !

_Allez, qu'est-ce qu'elle va te faire ? T'enfermer dans son placard, peut-être ? T'es débile. Maintenant que t'y es, va la voir !_

N'était-ce pas cette même voix qui lui disait, un peu plus tôt, de raccrocher au nez de Rose ?

_Exact, mais maintenant que tu as accepté, tu dois y aller. Tu étais déjà lâche de ne pas lui avoir dit non, tu seras un lâche doublé d'un salaud si tu t'en vas. Regarde-la, elle va chialer._

Et alors ? N'avait-il pas lui-même chialé quand Rose avait rompu ? Ce n'était que justice.

_Ça fait un an, mon vieux. Tu crois pas que tu peux tourner la page ? Il y a un an, tu surveillais ton téléphone jour et nuit en espérant qu'elle te rappelle. Et aujourd'hui, tu es à cent putains de mètres d'elle et tu n'oses pas aller lui parler. Explique-moi ta logique, tu veux ?_

Antoine en avait marre d'entretenir un échange aussi stérile avec cette voix entêtée. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle prenne la voix de Richard pour que le jeune homme soit sûr d'avoir atterri en Enfer.

Et, comme par hasard, ce fut avec cette intonation rauque -qui ressemblait un peu à celle du Patron de SLG- qu'Antoine donnait à sa peluche que la voix continua :

_T'en as marre de me parler ? Alors écoute-moi : je suis un peu ta conscience, ton Jiminy Cricket, et je te conseille ce que toi-même, au fond de toi, tu penses juste._

Et pourquoi Jiminy Cricket avait-il la voix de Richard ? Pourquoi cette dernière phrase paraissait tout droit sortie d'un blockbuster américain ?

_T'en as d'autres, des questions débiles comme celles-là ?_

Antoine passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour expulser ce petit parasite de l'intérieur de son crâne. Il vit Rose s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de main et partir en direction d'un abribus.

S'en allait-elle ? Oui, sûrement, puisqu'Antoine voyait sur son téléphone qu'il avait déjà une heure et demie de retard. La jeune femme se disait sans doute qu'il ne servait plus à rien de l'attendre.

_Qui a commandé un lâche doublé d'un salaud ?_

Antoine soupira, agacé, puis décida de courir après son ex. S'il arrivait à la rattraper, il lui dirait … lui dirait quoi ? Qu'il y avait eu des manchots échappés du zoo qui avaient bloqué le métro et l'avaient retardé ? Non, il lui tomberait tout simplement dans les bras en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué. La bonne vieille combine romantique et mensongère qui, par quelque magie inconnue des hommes, marchait à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme détala après Rose.

Rose Geniot avait décidé, de son côté, ce qu'elle allait faire : rentrer chez elle l'air calme, dire bonjour à ceux qu'elle croiserait avec un grand sourire le temps qu'elle serait dehors. Puis, une fois dans son appart, s'effondrer sur le canapé en pleurant. Peut-être allumer la télé et se mater _Titanic_, histoire d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il y a des gens bien sur Terre, qui sont prêts à crever pour vous maintenir en vie. Que tous les hommes ne vous plantent pas devant les Champs-Elysées alors que vous vous êtes fait plein de films et de faux espoirs dans votre tête.

Une main toucha son épaule. Elle fit volte-face.

_C'est Antoine ! C'est lui ! Mais pourquoi est-il aussi en retard ?_

Non, ce n'était pas Antoine, c'était juste une vieille mendiante qui tendait la main vers Rose.

« S'il vous plaît … »

D'ordinaire, Rose envoyait bouler ces gens-là, mais, pour une fois, elle glissa dans la main de la vieille femme une pièce qu'elle trouva dans la poche de son short, dont elle ne vit même pas la valeur. La mendiante la salua, et disparut.

Et là, comme dans un film romantique à l'eau de rose -tiens, elle pensait à _Titanic_, plus tôt, elle reconnut l'homme qui courait dans sa direction. Les cheveux en bataille, hérissés de pics impossibles à coiffer, les lunettes à fine monture sombre.

« Antoine ! »

Elle courut aussi vers lui. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un demi-mètre entre eux, elle chuta en avant.

_Merde ! Ça doit être mon talon qui s'est cassé. J'suis vraiment en déveine !_

Antoine la rattrapa à temps.

« Ça va ?

- Euh … oui. »

Il l'aida à se redresser, la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et lui sourit :

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. »

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important :

« Pourquoi t'es aussi en retard ? »

Antoine grimaça et elle devina aussitôt ce qu'il voulait lui cacher. Elle balaya l'air devant elle d'un geste de la main, signifiant qu'elle ne s'y intéressait plus.

« Pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu sois là.

- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. »

Il semblait gêné. Pas étonnant.

« Bon alors … »

Rose se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à proposer. A présent qu'elle était devant lui, elle était toute timide. Puis, elle choisit le truc le plus cliché qu'elle put trouver :

« … tu m'offres une glace ? »


	4. (4) Vous connaissez mal Mathieu Sommet

Annabelle Saint-Charles enturbannait ses longs cheveux blonds dans une serviette déjà trempée. Elle sortait de la douche, et Mathieu venait de lui dire qu'il sortait faire quelques courses.

_J'aurais l'appart pour moi toute seule, tiens !_

Anna sortit de la salle de bains, dans le petit salon de Mathieu. L'avantage de cet appartement était son balcon. Anna avait toujours adoré regarder les toits des maisons de haut, et Paris était vraiment la ville idéale pour ça. Depuis le balcon de son ami, la jeune femme se faisait l'effet d'être une déesse, une reine du monde.

_Reine de modestie, surtout._

Et alors ? C'étaient ses pensées, et personne ne les lisait.

Anna s'étira, le voyage depuis Londres avait été épuisant, et alla prendre un verre de jus de fruits dans la kitchenette. Contrairement à Mathieu, elle avait toujours détesté le café.

Elle n'arrivait pas de Londres pour rien. Toujours contrairement à Mathieu, elle était une élève plus que brillante depuis son plus jeune âge et avait intégré l'université d'Oxford. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre qu'elle étudiait dans une des facs les plus prestigieuses du monde, et se sentait, tous les matins quand elle allait en cours, comme la fille la plus chanceuse de la planète. Mais peu importait à présent : elle était en vacances à Paris chez un ami d'enfance, allait sans doute rencontrer le présentateur de What The Cut, une de ses émissions francophones préférées le soir même, tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses rêveries par des coups répétés frappés à la porte. Une voix de vieil homme hurla :

« Sommet ! Ouvrez ! »

Anna manqua de faire tomber son verre par terre. Elle le posa sur la table et répondit d'une voix posée :

« Mathieu n'est pas là, vous avez quelque chose à lui dire ? »

Derrière la porte, les coups se calmèrent, comme si le vieillard avait honte de les avoir frappés. Lorsqu'il reprit, il ne hurlait plus :

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Dites-lui qu'il vienne me parler d'homme à homme.

- Très bien, je lui dirais. Votre nom ?

- Patrice Alfred Durand. Je suis son voisin.

- D'accord. Eh bien, rentrez chez vous, monsieur Durand. »

Anna connaissait bien ce genre de type : son prof d'anglais en était un. Elle savait qu'il fallait leur parler calmement, et, naturellement, si la personne qu'ils engueulaient n'était pas là, ils se calmaient. Il y avait, certes, des exceptions, comme à chaque règle, mais la jeune femme n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Elle prit une revue et s'étendit sur le canapé.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle roula sur le ventre et décrocha aussitôt, voyant que c'était Mathieu :

« Allô fillette ?

- Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Bon, tu veux quelque chose de spécial à bouffer ? »

Elle imita -très mal- la voix du Patron en répondant :

« Hmm … oui, gamin. Mais je ne pense pas que tu peux me l'acheter. »

Elle perçut la grimace amusée de Mathieu à travers sa voix :

« Arrête, tu le fais vraiment mal. Plus sérieusement, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Euh … prends-moi du bacon, tiens. Une copine anglaise, Stacey, m'a appris à peu près tous les plats possibles et imaginables avec.

- Ok, du bacon. Autre chose ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Ah, au fait, tu sais si une de nos autres amies de lycée habite sur Paris ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai déménagé très récemment, tu sais.

- Hmm, dommage. J'aurais aimé aller faire un peu de shopping entre filles. Peut-être sur la place Vendôme ?

- C'est ça, sûrement pas avec mon argent.

- Pff, t'es vraiment pas galant. »

Anna s'allongea sur le dos, croisant les jambes en l'air. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle enroule son doigt autour d'un fil téléphonique pour qu'on croie à une caricature de fille au téléphone.

« Au fait, fit-elle en se souvenant brusquement du vieil homme qui avait tapé à la porte. Il y a un vieux qui a demandé à te voir, tout à l'heure. Il dit qu'il est ton voisin. Enfin, il a essayé de défoncer la porte à coups de poings.

- Non ? Il a fait ça alors que t'étais là ?

- Visiblement oui. Qui c'est ?

- C'est Patrice Durand …

- Voilà ! Je me souvenais pas de son nom, c'est ça.

- Je peux continuer ?

- Je t'en prie.

- C'est un voisin un peu fou. Il croit que je suis responsable de tous ses problèmes. Il est parti ?

- Oui. En m'entendant, il est rentré.

- Je crois que je vais te garder ici, toi. Avec moi, rien n'y fait.

- Bah, une science féminine que tu ne maîtrises pas, c'est tout.

- Ta gueule. Bon, à plus.

- A plus. »

Anna raccrocha. Elle prit sa revue, puis se dit qu'elle n'avait plus envie de lire. Elle frictionna ses cheveux avec la serviette, expédiant des gouttelettes brillantes sur le canapé et la moquette, et la roula en boule. En passant devant la salle de bains, elle la jeta dans le panier à linge sale.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants sur place, puis décida d'aller s'habiller dans la chambre d'amis que Mathieu lui avait désignée, vu qu'elle était toujours en peignoir. Pour un jeune de bientôt vingt-cinq ans, Mathieu avait quand même un sacré appartement : chambre d'amis, moquette, balcon, quartier pas trop mal fréquenté … Anna s'était attendue à bien pire. La jeune femme choisit un débardeur type marcel blanc crème, et un short en jean déchiré. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils sècheraient vite. Elle les attacha en chignon mal fait. De toute manière, personne ne la verrait -enfin, personne autre que Mathieu- avant dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle Mathieu avait fixé le rendez-vous avec Antoine Daniel.

Côté physique, Anna ne l'apprendrait que plus tard mais elle était l'exact contraire de Rose Geniot. Elle avait des formes généreuses, les cuisses un peu trop potelées à son goût, les cheveux lisses et blonds, de grands yeux verts, des lunettes à monture dorée qu'elle ne mettait presque jamais -sans rire, qu'est-ce que c'était moche sur elle, les lunettes !- et était bien bronzée. Assez inhabituel pour une blonde, qui plus est dans une université anglaise où tout le monde était pâle comme la mort, mais tout elle restait malgré tout très charmante. Sans doute aussi à cause du grand sourire qui ne quittait jamais son visage.

Anna entendit son estomac gargouiller. Il était près de quatorze heures, elle venait de déjeuner et avait encore faim ? Elle se demanda, au passage, comment Mathieu avait pu croire que c'était une bonne idée d'aller faire les courses à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, qui plus est à pied.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle se fit un sandwich de pain de mie, de beurre et de jambon. Elle en prit une bouchée puis se dit qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait des crudités dedans. Pensée aussitôt suivie de celle qu'elle avait des envies bizarres.

Elle s'allongea devant la télévision. Elle s'était demandée, en la voyant la veille, comment un type aussi anti-télé que son ami pouvait en avoir une chez lui. Anna n'avait rien contre la télé, elle, et l'alluma.

Si elle n'avait rien contre la télé en général, elle détestait la téléréalité. Tomber sur _Tellement vrai _la fit grimacer et elle zappa aussitôt sur TF1. De la pub. Elle fit un tour rapide sur plusieurs chaînes et, heureusement, trouva un épisode des Simpson sur W9. Une de ses séries préférées. Elle avait entendu dire, récemment, que W9 ne passait pratiquement que cette série. En effet, une petite bande se déroula en bas à droite de l'écran, affichant :

_Vous regardez : Les Simpson_

_A suivre : Les Simpson_

Elle sourit, satisfaite, et se roula confortablement en boule. Le chaton de Mathieu, qu'elle n'avait jusque là vu que dans la chambre d'amis, après quoi il s'était enfui pour aller se réfugier dans celle de son maître, vint s'allonger à ses pieds. Il lui semblait que Mathieu l'avait appelé Wifi, précédemment. Ben tiens, qui aurait deviné que le jeune homme était un geek ?

« T'es là, mon chat ? »

Il ronronna. Elle le trouvait décidément trop mignon, ce chat. Elle lui caressa la tête entre les deux oreilles et il la fixa de ses énormes yeux bleus.

« Ooooooh t'es vraiment le plus beau des chatons. »

Elle remarqua que le regard de l'animal était fixe sur son sandwich à moitié entamé. Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Hé ! Pas touche ! »

Il y eut comme un haussement d'épaule dans le splendide regard bleu de l'animal, et Wifi sauta au bas du canapé. Il disparut derrière la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. Anna se souvint d'une chose que lui avait dite le jeune homme :

« Surtout, tu laisses pas le chat tout seul dans une pièce avec la fenêtre ouverte. Il pourrait sauter et se tuer. Paris, c'est hyper dangereux pour lui. »

Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que cette dernière phrase était un peu inutile. Mais là, elle résonna dans sa tête. Anna bondit et courut fermer la fenêtre. Elle débrancha le patch anti-moustiques que Mathieu mettait dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec une armée de moustiques dans ses placards en rentrant. Vu que la fenêtre était fermée, il ne servait plus à rien.

Anna chercha le chat du regard. Elle ne le vit pas. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait laissé le sandwich sur la table basse du salon. Elle courut et vit Wifi en train de grignoter le pain de mie. Elle grimaça et lui intima :

« Dégage ! »

Le chaton sursauta puis s'enfuit à nouveau, étrangement rapide. Anna détacha et jeta les morceaux du sandwich qu'il avait touchés et s'allongea à nouveau, un peu contrariée. Et voilà ! Elle avait raté la première moitié de l'épisode des Simpson, c'était la pub, à présent.

Mathieu Sommet songea que la caissière devait en avoir ras-le-bol de scanner les mêmes articles depuis le matin. Bouffe, crème solaire, maillots, papier toilette et sopalin. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil d'août. Mathieu déposa ses achats sur le tapis roulant noir. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à payer, ça ne devait pas excéder les cinquante euros -il n'avait pas calculé- et sortit son portefeuille pour voir s'il avait assez de liquide. Coup de chance, pile deux billets de vingt et un de dix. Mais il faudrait qu'il aille retirer de l'argent, plus tard.

« Ça fait quarante soixante-cinq, annonça la caissière d'un ton sec et monocorde. »

Mathieu paya. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements mais fut tout de même un peu vexé qu'elle ne lui accorde pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il acheta aussi un sac en papier, puisqu'il avait oublié le sien, se rappela l'époque où ces sacs étaient gratuits, et mit ses achats dedans.

« Mathieu Sommet ! s'exclama une voix aigüe de jeune fille derrière lui. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir et se retourna, tout sourire pour voir qui venait de crier son nom. Une adolescente blonde, pas très gracieuse mais à l'air ravie, se jeta sur lui. Il recula légèrement pour qu'elle ne le renverse pas. Elle avait l'air aux anges et fit signe à une autre ado, derrière, qui parlait avec quatre adultes. Mathieu supposa qu'elle négociait pour pouvoir rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, elle eut un grand sourire et courut vers eux, ses courts cheveux bruns et lisses s'agitant derrière elle.

« Tu es … tu es Mathieu Sommet ? demanda-t-elle, peinant à y croire.

- Et ouais. C'est fou, non ?

- Je peux avoir un autographe ? s'enquit la blonde en sortant un petit carnet de son sac.

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux un message particulier ?

- Non. Juste un autographe.

- Ok. Alors, ton nom et ta personnalité de SLG préférée ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Marguerite, mets Rita. Et le Patron, bien sûr.

- Comme toutes mes fangirls. »

Mathieu prit le stylo qu'elle lui tendait et écrivit, de son écriture en boucles rondes :

_On se donne rendez-vous quand tu veux, Rita._

_Le Patron/Mathieu Rhubarbe Sommet_

Il lui tendit le carnet. Elle lut et eut un grand sourire.

« Je peux prendre une photo ?

- Allez ! »

Elle sortit son téléphone et fit une bonne douzaine de selfies. Son amie brune attendait patiemment, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Elle, elle était gracieuse. Les cheveux au carré, le nez droit, le front et le visage dégagés, elle n'avait pas encore l'air d'une adulte mais Mathieu ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait craquer tous les garçons, quand elle serait plus grande.

_Et quand toi tu seras vieux et tu ne pourras plus draguer._

Il se demanda d'où venait cette voix. Elle avait des accents rauques. Il pensa d'abord au Patron, mais non, c'était plus rauque que ça. Ça ressemblait à … à Richard, le chien de What The Cut, à vrai dire.

« C'est bon ? demanda la brune en penchant la tête de côté. Je peux l'avoir un peu pour moi, aussi ?

- Mais oui !

- Alors, toi aussi tu veux un autographe ? dit Mathieu en allant vers elle.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Corinne, et mon personnage préféré, c'est le Panda.

- Tiens, c'est rare, ça. J'ai droit au Patron, au Geek, à l'extrême au Hippie mais j'ai jamais eu à signer pour le Panda. Mais enfin, il y a un début à tout. Euh … une idée de ce que je peux t'écrire ?

- Peut-être un instant Panda pour moi ?

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire … Pas improvisé, non ! »

Elle rit. Mathieu se sentit soulagé. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le prenne mal.

« D'accord, continua-t-elle. Bon … Sinon je filme et tu me fais la danse du Panda !

- Quoi ? Dans un supermarché devant … devant tout le monde ? »

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire en s'imaginant faire ça. Corinne rit avec lui, bientôt rejointe par Rita. Si la première avait un rire discret et se cachait la bouche de la main, l'autre rejetait la tête en arrière et faisait du bruit. Etrange que deux filles si différentes soient amies. Mathieu songea que, si elles avaient une forte personnalité, elles risquaient de ne plus pouvoir se voir d'ici décembre. Il avait connu des filles comme ça, au collège -Annabelle Saint-Charles, pour n'en cite qu'une- et, à chaque fois qu'elles avaient été amies avec une fille très différente d'elles, si elles avaient du caractère et étaient proches, ça se concluait forcément sur une dispute violente et par l'impossibilité de repartir à zéro dans leur relation. Compliquées, les histoires de filles. Mathieu n'avait jamais prétendu que celles des hommes étaient plus simples mais, au moins, elles étaient moins nombreuses donc il s'y retrouvait.

« Oh allez, implora Corinne en tirant Mathieu de ses pensées, ce sera marrant ! Je le fais avec toi, si tu veux. Et tu chantes, hein ?

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes fans ! Mais ne filme pas!

- D'accord. »

Secoué par moments par des éclats de fou rire incontrôlés, il leva un bras en l'air :

« Allez, on y va ! »

Corinne et Rita firent de même et le jeune homme commença à chanter :

« Quand j'arrive dans le club en VIP je suis admis,

Les femmes sont toutes folles de ... »

Il ne parvint pas à articuler les deux phrases suivantes, se tenant les côtes. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Timide, Mathieu avait, depuis toujours, utilisé le rire comme déstressant. Ce qui ajoutait de l'étrange à sa prestation de chant.

_Calme, gros ! On continue._

« J'ai commandé un verre d'eau mais personne vient me parler.

Je suis seul, je suis sobre, j'ai très envie d'me tuer.

T'es un panda, reprends-toi, ta race est en danger.

Lève les bras, drague-moi ça, et surtout n'oublie pas. »

_Allez, tout le monde danse !_

Il fut rejoint par les deux filles en chantant le refrain. Rita était sérieuse mais Corinne avait le visage rouge brique et était à deux doigts de pleurer de rire.

« Fais la danse du PAN,

Fais la danse du DA

Vas-y danse vas-y danse vas-y danse Panda …

Stop les filles ! On va en rester là !

- Ça va ? demanda Rita à Corinne qui était tombée à genoux de rire.

- Oui, oui. Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais jamais cru que t'accepterai !

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu ne pas le faire ? »

_Si quelqu'un a filmé et que cette connerie se retrouve sur Youtube je … j'la fais passer dans SLG, tiens. Ou je l'envoie à Antoine._

« Oui ! répondit Corinne. Mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Autre chose ?

- J'veux bien un autographe.

- Très bien. »

Rita lui tendit à nouveau son petit carnet et son stylo. Il détacha une feuille, sachant exactement ce qu'il allait marquer, à présent :

_Merci de me soutenir ! Tu danses comme un vrai panda._

_Si tu n'étais pas humaine, je te demanderai en mariage !_

_Maître Panda/Mathieu Sommet_

Elle prit la petite feuille et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est trop mignon ! J'ai droit à un câlin ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Il tendit les bras :

« Allez, embrasse le Panda ! »

Elle avait l'air de vivre le plus bel instant de sa vie. Elle serra Mathieu très fort. Il était toujours heureux de voir son public aussi ravi de le voir, ça le motivait pour un nouvel SLG.

Une voix adulte derrière Corinne le fit sursauter :

« Bon, les filles, c'est pas que vous nous dérangez mais il faut rentrer, maintenant. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Sommet. »

Mathieu dévisagea la mère. Elle était blonde, c'était sans doute celle de Rita. Elle avait la bouche pincée, le regard sévère.

« On peut faire une dernière photo ? implora Corinne. S'il te plaît Adrienne ! »

C'était bien la mère de Rita.

« Très bien, soupira Adrienne. Mais dépêchez-vous. »

Corinne et Rita passèrent toutes deux la main par-dessus l'épaule de Mathieu, qui constata agacé qu'elles étaient plus grandes que lui. Cette fois-ci, elles durent faire une bonne trentaine de selfies, rapides, sur lesquels elles ne prirent même pas le temps de sourire. Ensuite, elles suivirent Adrienne, en faisant la moue.

Au dernier moment, Corinne fit volte-face et dit à Mathieu :

« Passe le bonjour à Antoine Daniel de notre part ! »

Ce qui rappela à Mathieu qu'il devait vite rentrer s'il voulait avoir le temps de se doucher avant d'aller retrouver Antoine au bar. Il faisait si chaud, et il n'avait pas envie d'arriver devant son ami couvert de sueur. Un coup d'œil à sa montre : déjà seize heures moins dix. Il calcula mentalement : environ une demi-heure à pied jusqu'à chez lui, et jusqu'au bar …

_Bordel faut qu'j'me grouille !_

Il détala, traversa la rue au feu rouge et, sans même le savoir, devant la voiture des parents de Rita. La jeune fille se colla à la vitre mais il ne la vit pas et continua de courir.

Une fois en bas de son immeuble, il fouilla dans ses poches. Dans la précipitation, il fit tomber ses clés. Au moment où il se penchait pour les ramasser, il sentit qu'on le frôlait et devina que quelqu'un avait été plus rapide.

« T'es vraiment pas doué, remarqua Antoine Daniel en lui tendant ses clés.

- Merci mec. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es en avance !

- Oh, j'sais pas. J'avais envie de voir l'amour de ma vie ! J'ai des trucs à te raconter, aussi. Tu savais que Richard se tape l'oreiller de ma chambre ?

- Ah bon ? Ils se sont enfin trouvés ! C'est tellement beau. »

Mathieu n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste et ne l'était pas. Il aimait beaucoup Antoine mais autant de blagues dégueulasses commençaient à le soûler sérieusement. L'autre parut s'en rendre compte car il s'excusa :

« Désolé. C'est ces presque trois ans de What The Cut qui ont pourri mon âme.

- T'en fais pas. Le Patron a du niveau aussi.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Antoine lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il monta les escaliers.

« Autre chose à me raconter ? demanda Mathieu.

- Oui. Je … j't'avais parlé de Rose, mon ex ?

- Quoi ? Je m'en souviens pas, non.

- Eh bien elle m'a recontacté. Je suis allé la voir hier.

- Ah. »

Mathieu ne put rien répondre d'autre. Il arborait une mine calme mais, au fond, brûlait de poser mille et une questions à son ami. Antoine répondit à la première de lui-même :

« Je crois qu'elle veut se remettre avec moi. Enfin, à son attitude, je veux dire, elle se tenait près de moi, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue … »

Pendant qu'Antoine parlait, Mathieu décida qu'il détesterait cette ex.

« … enfin tu vois, quoi.

- Tu devrais pas te remettre avec elle, décréta un Mathieu catégorique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Attends, elle gratte ! Si tu l'as larguée, elle en valait carrément pas le coup, alors si en plus elle vient gratter … »

En réalité, Mathieu ne savait pas si c'était Antoine qui avait rompu. Mais il espérait que c'était l'inverse. Si Antoine confirmait ses espérances, il aurait un nouvel argument.

_Un argument pour quoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il reste célibataire ?_

« Je sais pas, répondit Antoine. A vrai dire, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit mais … enfin comprends-moi, quoi, j'aurais bientôt vingt-cinq ans et j'aimerais bien me caser. J'ai pas envie de … hmm … aux conférences on est tout le temps en train de dire qu'on ne vivra pas vieux. Ben justement, si ça m'arrive, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me tienne la main pendant que je vomirais mes tripes en pleine douloureuse agonie.

- C'était joli jusqu'à ce que tu parles de vomi. Mais je comprends de quoi tu parles. Enfin, je comprends mais je n'approuve pas. Si tu veux finir main dans la main de quelqu'un, il y a tes amis ! »

Au mot _amis_, Antoine se souvint qu'il devait engueuler Jules, qui lui avait changé sa sonnerie.

« Il y a moi ! continua Mathieu. Ça fait déjà un.

- Ecoute Mathieu, je t'adore, t'es un mec génial et tout le baratin mais … l'amitié ne sera jamais au même niveau qu'une relation amoureuse, pour moi. »

Mathieu se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur son pallier pour discuter. Il ouvrit la porte, et ils laissèrent là leur conversation. Il vint à l'esprit du schizophrène qu'elle aurait pu finir en dispute. Antoine avait eu beau parler calmement et être aimable, il avait quand même deviné un léger agacement derrière tout ça. Du genre _qui es-tu pour te mêler de mes affaires ?_

Annabelle dormait, roulée en boule sur le canapé. Wifi lapait l'eau dans sa gamelle. Mathieu remarqua qu'elle était presque vide et alla la remplir. Antoine fixa le chat, la queue enroulée autour des pattes, qui attendait patiemment sa boisson. Il eut envie de faire une autre blague salace, du genre : _est-ce que le Patron a déjà fait des trucs avec le chat ?_ mais se retint. Mathieu lui avait précédemment fait comprendre qu'il en avait marre.

Il s'approcha de la jolie blonde allongée sur le canapé. Ses longs cheveux lisses faisaient comme une auréole dorée sur l'oreiller. C'était sans doute Annabelle.

« Je vais à la douche ! annonça Mathieu en déposant la gamelle de Wifi par terre. Tu peux allumer la télé et mater des émissions de merde, si tu veux.

- Oh, ta copine l'a déjà fait pour moi. »

Il désigna la télévision. Une bande se déroulait en bas de l'écran, leur apprenant que l'émission en question était : _Les Ch'tis V/S les Marseillais : qui sera le meilleur ?_

« Non ! s'étonna Mathieu. Anna regarde ça ? Non, elle devait regarder autre chose et elle s'est endormie.

- Mouais. En attendant, je coupe la télé. »

Antoine l'éteignit. Mathieu hocha la tête, comme pour dire que c'était une bonne idée. Puis, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Antoine dévisagea quelques instants la blonde, et la secoua pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant. Il rit :

« Alors, bien réveillée, miss Belle au bois dormant ?

- An … Antoine Daniel ?! Je dois rêver.

- Peut-être. Et je vais me transformer en pastèque et aller danser la macarena sur la table, c'est ça ?

- Tu aurais du mal : une pastèque n'a ni bras ni jambes. »

Antoine voulut bien rire. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme, qui replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Je … je peux prendre une photo ? demanda timidement Anna.

- Bien sûr. Eh, pourquoi tu es aussi timide ? Hier, quand tu as demandé à Mathieu où était la prise électrique, tu m'avais l'air d'une fichue entêtée.

- Oh, tu m'as entendue … c'était avec toi que Mathieu était au téléphone …

- Bien sûr que je t'ai entendue ! Alors comme ça, ça ne te dérange pas de squatter chez Mathieu Sommet pour … euh … quelque temps, mais tu deviens toute timide en vue d'Antoine Daniel ?

- Ben … Matt est un ami d'enfance. C'est pas pareil.

- Mouais, je comprends. »

Antoine se leva. Elle ne lui paraissait pas très bavarde et ne l'intéressait plus trop. Il l'entendit protester :

« Hé ! On fait pas la photo ?

- Ah oui ! Désolé, j'ai oublié. »

Elle fouilla ses poches, ne trouva pas son téléphone, alla dans sa chambre et, cette fois, le vit posé sur la table de nuit. Antoine l'avait suivie. Elle passa le bras autour de l'épaule du jeune homme et prit quelques photos. Pas comme les adolescentes que Mathieu avait croisées plus tôt, mais plutôt soigneusement, pour avoir un sacré souvenir de leur rencontre. Ce qui lui fit gagner des points dans le cœur d'Antoine.

Mathieu, des gouttes d'eau brillantes encore accrochées dans les cheveux, les rejoignit dans la chambre.

« Alors, on y va ?

- Tu sais, commença Antoine, je me rends compte que j'ai pas tellement envie d'aller me bourrer la gueule dans un bar. Encore moins devant une dame. »

Il désigna Anna. Mathieu fronça le nez et fit mine de prendre la température de son ami :

« Serais-tu malade ?

- Je l'ai toujours été. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller dîner, carrément ? Je vous préviens, même si l'idée est de moi, hors de question que je paye la note.

- C'est un rendez-vous galant ? ironisa Mathieu.

- Sûrement. Mais c'est plus à Annabelle que je m'adresse.

- Ça me va, sourit l'intéressée.

- Je dois me ranger à l'avis général, soupira le plus petit des trois. Allez, on y va. Autre chose, Antoine, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'exprimer aussi clairement. J'ai toujours cru que t'étais attardé.

- Je t'emmerde, mon chou. »

Mathieu ricana. Anna et Antoine le suivirent jusque sur le pallier. Au moment où il fermait la porte, une vieille voix le fit sursauter :

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

_Bordel de merde ! C'est bien le moment !_

Patrice Durand fondit sur lui. Mathieu l'esquiva agilement et se planqua derrière Antoine, qui regardait la scène d'un air incrédule. Au fond de lui, l'homme à la chevelure inhumaine retenait une très forte envie de rire. Mathieu avait l'air tellement vulnérable, une main crispée autour du bras de son ami pour se protéger d'un octogénaire …

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur Durand, est-ce qu'on peut régler ça plus tard ? Je suis … je suis accompagné, là …

- Vous plaisantez ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Allez, entrez un peu pour que l'on règle ça entre hommes ! »

Antoine se cacha la bouche de la main et détourna la tête. Il comprenait bien Mathieu, qui n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais été un vrai modèle de courage, mais ce vieillard avec ses lunettes sur le nez et son air fou lui donnait envie de se taper un fou rire, duquel il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser avant un bout de temps.

Anna intervint :

« Monsieur, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris. Mathieu a des invités, et il ne vous suivra en aucun cas. Venez, les garçons. »

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers. Mathieu la suivit en courant. Seul Antoine resta debout, fixant le vieil homme.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, au juste ? »

Patrice Durand lui adressa un regard noir :

« Vous connaissez mal Mathieu Sommet, jeune homme. »

Antoine haussa les épaules et rejoignit les deux autres en bas.

Il ne se doutait alors pas qu'il repenserait à la dernière phrase du voisin de Mathieu. Car, même si elle n'était que le fruit d'un délire sénile sans aucun sens, Antoine allait vite découvrir des trucs qui ne lui plairaient pas forcément chez son collègue Youtuber.


	5. (5) Première dispute

Deux jours plus tard, Antoine Daniel avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Rose. Il était au téléphone avec elle, et se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il avait l'impression de revivre son adolescence. Rosie -il l'appelait Rosie, à présent, comme alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble- n'avait pas changé, toujours la même femme parfaite, patiente et agréable. Mme Daniel et lui étaient sûrs que, d'ici la rentrée, leur couple serait reformé. Et Antoine aurait, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main.

« Si je décroche le rôle au _Shakespeare's Globe_, disait Rose, est-ce que tu viendras me voir ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors, parle-moi un peu de cette pièce.

- Euh … oh non, ça le fait pas par téléphone ! Tu veux pas plutôt que j'aille chez toi ?

- Quelqu'un peut t'amener ?

- Hé, j'ai un boulot, tu sais ? J'ai de quoi me payer le taxi !

- C'est pas un tout petit peu une fortune, les taxis sur Paris ?

- Rien n'est trop cher pour toi ! »

Elle rit. Antoine se joignit à elle.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

- Toi aussi. J'y vais. Ah, au fait, range un peu ta chambre avant que j'arrive ! Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me casser la gueule sur un vieil emballage de pizza surgelée qui traînerait par terre.

- Non, tu te rappelles encore de ça ?

- Comment l'oublier ? »

C'était il y a presque trois ans, alors que la chambre d'Antoine était encore pire qu'à présent. Rose ne s'était pas fait mal mais avait eu une belle peur et un beau fou rire. Elle rit et raccrocha. Antoine avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir atterri sur un nuage de coton rose bonbon dégoulinant de sentiments mielleux. Beurk … Si Mathieu le voyait comme ça, il y avait fort à parier qu'il se ficherait bien de lui.

De son côté, Rose Geniot jeta à la volée quelques affaires dans son sac à main et, refaisant son chignon, s'inspecta dans le miroir. Rien de bien extraordinaire comparé au rendez-vous de l'autre jour : un jean clair et un débardeur rose. Elle chaussa ses sandales à strass. C'était son style habituel, il avait légèrement évolué depuis le lycée, elle aimait autant qu'Antoine la voie comme d'habitude et qu'il ne se mette pas à penser qu'elle était devenue une lolita gothique hyper-maquillée.

Elle descendit les marches à la volée, courut à fond jusque dans le métro, acheta son ticket et monta dedans juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Tous les sièges étaient occupés. Elle se dirigea vers une barre pour s'y accrocher. A ce moment, le métro démarra et elle fut projetée de côté. Une main masculine la rattrapa et elle sentit que quelqu'un se levait derrière elle.

Mathieu Sommet rattrapa la belle brune juste avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. Il la détailla : tout à fait le genre de fille qu'il aurait draguée au lycée : grande -il pensait à l'époque qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'il fasse une brusque poussée de croissance et atteigne les deux mètres-, un beau visage, une bouche sublime et colorée, bien qu'elle n'aie pas mis de rouge à lèvres, un joli corps mince, la démarche gracieuse même quand elle courrait et tombait sur les gens. Il se leva pour lui laisser la place. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il songea qu'elle venait sans doute de le reconnaître.

Rose connaissait le type qui lui avait offert son siège. Mais elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Il le fit lui-même :

« Si vous vous demandez qui je suis, je suis Mathieu Sommet, de Salut Les Geeks.

- Ah oui ! »

Il avait murmuré pour lui dire ça, elle répondit sur le même ton.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Rose Geniot. »

Il lui décocha un sourire enjôleur. Elle avait vraiment envie de le connaître mieux, d'être plus amie avec lui. Elle trouva comment. Même si c'était une erreur totale, ils allaient mieux se connaître, ça c'était assuré !

Mathieu s'était senti un peu … mal quand elle avait dit s'appeler Rose. Mais bon, avec toutes les Rose de ce monde, il y avait très peu de chances pour que ce soit celle d'Antoine, quand même.

Eh ben si.

« Je connais Antoine Daniel, dit-elle. Je vais chez lui. »

Même si elle n'avait pas dit être l'ex du présentateur de What The Cut, il ne connaissait pas trente-six Rose non plus. Son sourire enjôleur disparut quelques instants, puis revint au prix d'un énorme effort. Mais, il ne put empêcher une lueur haineuse de briller dans ses yeux. Rose ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il était, à l'origine, sorti pour aller acheter un nouveau chargeur de téléphone à Annabelle. Wifi avait en effet jugé très audacieux de grignoter l'ancien, et comme c'était le chat de Mathieu, il payait le chargeur. La jeune femme avait préféré rester dormir. Mathieu se disait qu'elle dormait beaucoup, contrairement à Zoé Darfeuill, la voisine du jeune homme, qui avait toujours de grands cernes sous les yeux. Mais là, il avait décidé d'aller lui aussi chez Antoine. Pour parler de Rose.

Mathieu songea qu'Antoine et lui avaient chacun ramené une femme dans le bordel qui était en train de se créer. Lui c'était Annabelle, caractère bien trempé et langue bien pendue, Antoine, c'était Rose, douce et toujours prête à aider les autres. Des caractères aussi opposés que l'humour des deux jeunes hommes. Mais Annabelle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mettre des bâtons dans les roues des projets d'Antoine, alors que Rose en mettait dans celles des projets de Mathieu.

_De quels projets tu parles, vieux ?_

Mathieu savait de quels projets il parlait, en fait. Mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il s'était dit, récemment, en voyant partir Antoine de chez lui, que, s'il n'avait pas de chance avec les femmes, pourquoi pas les hommes ? Et Antoine lui paraissait le mieux approprié pour tester ça …

Mais il avait immédiatement repoussé la pensée, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu dégoûté.

Rose brisa le silence, se sentant un peu mal qu'il ait brusquement coupé la conversation et se soit plongé dans ses pensées :

« Et tu descends où ?

- Au même endroit que vous.

- Oh, tutoie-moi.

- D'accord. »

Il dut faire un grand effort pour rire, mais elle ne le vit pas.

« Je vais chez Antoine, moi aussi. Pour … parler de l'épisode en commun. On a aussi un projet : lire des fictions gays face caméra. On a lu ça dans une … une fiction, justement. _Une séance de lecture dramatique_.

- Ah bon. Je ne lis pas les Matoine. »

_Tu m'étonnes. Ça ne lui sert à rien puisqu'elle sait qu'ils sont faux. Même si ils avaient une once de réalité, à voir comme Antoine parle d'elle, je n'ai aucune chance._

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'être jaloux d'une ex d'Antoine. Rose, une fille qui ne semblait avoir fait de mal à personne et paraissait parfaite. Antoine, un homme, qui était en train de devenir un de ses « meilleurs amis ». Que lui arrivait-il ?

_Ça ressemble à un coup de foudre, gamin._

Il fut étonné que la voix du Patron parle d'un ton aussi romantique. Même ses propres personnalités avaient encore des secrets pour lui.

La voix robotique du métro annonça une station. C'était la dernière avant celle où Mathieu et Rose allaient descendre.

Antoine Daniel ouvrit la porte, tout sourire, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit deux personnes sur son pallier. Il fut néanmoins, malgré le rendez-vous avec Rose de gâché, heureux de voir Mathieu. Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, et tous ses potes étaient en vacances. Même Jules-le-changeur-de-sonneries. Et puis Rose … sa petite amie -car c'était bien ce qu'elle redevenait, autant l'appeler ainsi dès maintenant- n'était pas la personne rêvée pour se confier. Trop d'intimité tue l'intimité, paraît. Ou alors c'était autre chose, mais, à cet instant, Antoine n'avait rien à foutre de savoir si l'expression qu'il avait employée en pensée était correcte ou pas.

« Salut Rose ! Bonjour Mathieu. »

Il fit la bise à Rose et, au moment de serrer la main de Mathieu, lui tordit le bras et l'attira contre lui.

« Mon amant chééééééériiiiiiiiiii ! Ça va ?

- Ouais. »

Mathieu était content : il venait de gagner des points. Rose avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'humour, ou alors était une très bonne actrice et cachait extrêmement bien son mécontentement. Mathieu fut un peu vexé. Il aurait aimé voir son visage se décomposer de jalousie, comme le sien avait du l'être quand elle lui avait dit -enfin, plutôt insinué que dit- être _la _Rose.

« Entrez, dit Antoine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je vous propose pas à manger : si je me mets aux fourneaux, je crame la maison.

- Je peux préparer un truc vite fait, proposa Rose.

- Pourquoi pas ! Ma mère a fait les courses, il y a de quoi ! Allez, en cuisine pendant que nous les mecs on va fumer une bonne vieille clope en lisant le journal ! »

Rose rit et disparut. Mathieu avait été à deux doigts de protester et de _se _proposer pour aller en cuisine, mais, à la dernière phrase d'Antoine, il avait compris qu'il tenait une occasion sans pareil pour discuter avec lui.

Le présentateur de What The Cut l'amena dans le jardin, autour d'une table d'acier tressé, et lui désigna deux chaises du même matériau. Antoine sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en proposa une à Mathieu :

« Tu fumes encore ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher mais bon … j'ai pas envie de me choper un cancer du poumon et de mourir à quarante ans.

- Moi, ça me plairait de mourir à quarante ans. Tu meurs jeune, les gens n'ont pas de toi l'image d'un vieux con sénile mais d'un mec encore vif et dans le mieux de sa forme.

- Mouais. Et t'as pensé à tes gosses ? A quarante ans, tu …

- J'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de gosses. Vue ma maturité, ils seraient morts en deux jours.

- Vrai.

- Mais je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, connaissant les femmes, elles veulent toutes avoir de la marmaille qui gueule dans la maison. Si je finis avec une fille, je pense qu'elle s'arrangera pour tomber enceinte. Et là … la contraception sans consentement de la maman, je crois que ça s'fait pas trop.

- Ouais. »

Il y eut un blanc. Mathieu savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais n'osait pas.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il enfin, je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens autour de toi qui seraient ok pour passer leur vie à tes côtés. Sans enfants.

- C'est beau de rêver. Aucune femme n'est comme ça. »

_Il est con ou il est con ? Je viens pratiquement de me déclarer, là !_

« Tu parles que de femmes, depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu fais tout pour te remettre avec Rose.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Antoine ! Me prends pas pour un con ! »

Il avait haussé le ton et s'était levé. Il se rassit précipitamment :

« Désolé. Ta mère va se poser des questions.

- Oh, elle est pas là, ça résout le problème.

- Ça facilite les choses. Plus sérieusement, Antoine, réponds par oui ou par non : est-ce que tu veux te remettre avec Rose ? »

Il cracha ce dernier mot comme une vipère son venin. Antoine inspira profondément et passa la main dans sa chevelure impossible. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient au bout de ses cils, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la chaleur. Mais c'était absurde. Pourquoi aurait-il eu honte d'avouer à Mathieu, qui était, en plus d'un excellent ami, son espèce de confident depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'il souhaitait revenir auprès de Rose ?

Et si Jiminy Cricket intervenait à ce moment-là, Antoine se percerait la tempe sur un des pics entourant la haie de son jardin. Par chance, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Antoine ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Dit une foule de « hmm », « euh », « ah » qui lui donnaient l'air ridicule. Puis se décida enfin :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que oui. »

Mathieu se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise d'acier tressé. Des larmes brûlantes refusaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? hurla-t-il, se fichant éperdument de Rose qui pouvait très bien l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller te remettre avec une salope qu'est là que pour ta popularité ?!

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! répondit Antoine sur le même ton. »

Il se leva lui aussi et empoigna Mathieu par le col. Le plus petit des deux lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genou et, une fois lâché, recula de deux mètres pour être hors d'atteinte. Antoine continua :

« Tu parles sans rien savoir !

- C'est ça ! Viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi quand tu te rendras compte que t'as fait une erreur ! »

Antoine recula, comme si la réplique de Mathieu avait été une gifle qu'il se serait prise en plein visage. Et il dit exactement ce que Mathieu ne souhaitait pas entendre :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu serais pas un peu jaloux d'elle, par hasard ?

- Dégage ! »

Mathieu détala et, arrivé à la hauteur du portail, stoppa net en entendant la dernière phrase, cinglante et dite avec un calme effrayant, d'Antoine :

« Moi, au moins, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ! »

Antoine regretta aussitôt cette réplique quand Mathieu s'appuya au portail et éclata en sanglots. Au moment où le plus grand s'approchait de lui, prêt à dire quelque chose de gentil qui les réconcilierait, Mathieu se redressa brusquement et dit, d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes :

« Si, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie ! Mais il est tellement con qu'il ne se rend compte de rien ! »

Et il partit en courant, disparut au coin de la rue. Antoine le poursuivit :

« Mathieu ! J'suis désolé, j'me suis comporté comme un con ! Reviens, je t'en prie ! »

Autant parler à un mur. Le schizophrène disparut dans la station de métro. Antoine ne voulait pas qu'une vidéo de lui en train de poursuivre Mathieu dans toute la station circule, alors il s'arrêta. Il se rendit alors compte que lui-même avait commencé à pleurer, et que ses lunettes étaient sales de larmes. Il les essuya sur sa veste et repartit en sens inverse. Mathieu avait du lui faire courir cinq cent mètres. Une fois chez lui, il aperçut Rose dans le jardin, l'air inquiet. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle courut à lui. Son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'elle vit l'expression du visage de son ami :

« Antoine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et … où est Mathieu ? Il est parti ? »

Antoine hocha la tête et l'enfouit dans l'épaule de Rose pour pleurer à son aise :

« Je … je me suis comporté comme le dernier des connards. Je sais pas, il … il …

- Chut ! Ça va aller. Retourne le voir demain, quand il sera un peu calmé.

- Rosie, s'il me claque la porte au nez, je sais pas ce que je ferais !

- J'irais avec toi, si tu veux. »

Il repensa aux insultes qu'avait dites Mathieu à l'adresse de Rose.

« Non, vaut mieux pas.

- D'accord. »

Elle caressa ses cheveux.

« Rosie ?

- Hmm ?

- Je … je … merci d'être aussi gentille avec moi. Je me sens tellement seul maintenant qu'il est parti …

- Ça me paraît normal.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je … »

Il releva la tête. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« Rosie … oh et puis merde ! »

Il la prit par la nuque et l'embrassa.


	6. (6) Rendez-vous

Annabelle Saint-Charles tapa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. A travers le bois lui parvenaient des pleurs, et parfois des coups frappés rageusement contre la cloison.

« Matt ! Sors de là !

- Non ! »

Et puis, reniflant :

« Désolé pour ton chargeur, je l'ai oublié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de mon chargeur ?! Sors de là où j'enfonce la porte !

- T'en serais pas capable !

- C'est ça, tu veux tester ? »

Elle l'entendit descendre de son lit et venir ouvrir la porte. Il lui fit limite peur : les yeux bouffis, entourés de cernes sombres, le teint cireux. Il était arrivé furieux la veille, s'était claqué dans sa chambre et, depuis, ne voulait pas en sortir.

« Viens au moins manger un morceau.

- Non, maugréa-t-il. Pas envie.

- Oh, je sais même pas pourquoi t'es dans cet état.

- Mmh.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. »

Anna le prit par l'épaule et l'amena sur le canapé du salon. Il se laissa faire, docilement. Il s'assit et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, tout petit, les joues striées de larmes, dans un pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui. Anna ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains.

« Explique-moi.

- S'est rien passé.

- Mais ouais, et je suis Pape, peut-être ? Allez. »

Il ne dit rien et détourna le regard.

« Histoire de cœur, hein ? »

Il hocha la tête. Anna le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue. Il crispa les mains sur sa robe et recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

« Mais en plus j'ai parlé comme le plus immonde des salauds ! gémit-il. Reviendra jamais m'voir, c'est sûr !

- Mais si. Elles reviennent toujours. »

Jusqu'ici, Mathieu n'avait pas utilisé de pronom pour parler d'Antoine. Il fut un peu surpris qu'Anna dise « elles ». Mais fallait-il lui dire que Mathieu pleurait pour un homme ?

« C'est pas une _elle_, balbutia-t-il. »

Anna comprit aussitôt.

« Ah. Désolée. »

Elle le serra un peu plus fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte, qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un noyé cherchant à sortir de l'eau qu'à celle d'un ami qui serre une amie contre lui.

« Pas grave, marmonna-t-il. Anna, j'ai envie de retourner le voir mais … mais … je peux pas ! Surtout pas dans cet état.

- Raison de plus pour aller manger un morceau. Allez, viens. »

Il se leva péniblement. Anna fit frire le bacon qu'il lui avait apporté plus tôt et prépara un _english breakfeast_. D'ordinaire, il se serait jeté dessus, mais là il tripatouilla juste les œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette, l'air de ne pas avoir très faim.

« Allez, mange ! ordonna Anna. »

Il haussa les épaules et obéit sans beaucoup de conviction.

La sonnette retentit.

« Va ouvrir, s'te plaît, demanda Mathieu. »

Anna s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas la sonnette de la porte de l'appartement, mais celle de la porte d'en bas. Elle descendit les escaliers.

Debout sur les marches de marbre, trempé par la pluie qui tombait à flots, mains dans les poches et regard un peu honteux, Antoine Daniel la salua :

« Bonjour Annabelle. Quel temps, hein ? Heureusement qu'on est en août.

- Oui. Tu es là pour Mathieu ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Il se sent mal, expliqua Anna. »

Elle n'avait pas, alors, envisagé la possibilité qu'Antoine fût la fameuse personne dont parlait Mathieu plus tôt.

« Il a l'air d'avoir eu une embrouille avec quelqu'un. Depuis hier, il est enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai réussi à le faire sortir ce matin, il a vraiment une tête de mort-vivant. Il ne veut pas manger. »

Sans le savoir, Anna venait de faire ressortir dans la tête d'Antoine toute la culpabilité que Rose était parvenue à enfouir. Il décida que, même si Mathieu voulait bien le voir, il attendrait dehors. C'était tant mieux s'il chopait la crève.

« Peux-tu … »

Sa voix était pâteuse, il dissimulait mal son envie de pleurer.

« … lui demander de descendre ? S'il ne veut pas, c'est pas grave, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

Anna hocha la tête et remonta. Antoine n'avait ni parapluie, ni capuche, l'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux impossibles, s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, lui donnait froid. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais ce n'était heureusement pas visible grâce à la pluie.

_Pitié, qu'aucune de mes fangirls ne me reconnaisse. Qu'aucun des amateurs de What The Cut ne me voie comme ça._

Il aurait préféré que Rose soit là pour lui tenir la main et le consoler, mais savait que Mathieu l'aurait très mal pris.

Des vagues de culpabilité déferlaient sur lui, au même rythme que les gouttes épaisses qui se changeaient en grêle. Il n'aurait jamais du dire à Mathieu qu'il était jaloux de Rose. Il n'aurait jamais du embrasser Rose avant d'être réconcilié avec Mathieu, comment allait-il l'expliquer, à présent ? Comment allait-il dire à Mathieu qu'à présent, tout allait pour le mieux pour lui, qu'il avait une copine, que Mme Daniel était aux anges, alors que le petit schizophrène était en train de se ronger les sangs, déprimant dans sa chambre ? Il n'aurait jamais du … Il n'aurait jamais du …

Il n'aurait jamais du exister, tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas fini de penser à ça qu'il se sentit brusquement tiré en avant, et que des bras frêles s'accrochèrent à son cou.

« Antoine ! sanglota Mathieu. J'suis désolé, je … excuse-moi, je recommencerai jamais, promis ! »

Antoine le serra à son tour contre lui, fermant les yeux. Mathieu était secoué par des tremblements incontrôlés. L'homme aux cheveux impossibles remarqua que son ami était réellement dans un sale état, et se sentit encore plus coupable.

« Ta gueule, p'tit merdeux. C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas du te dire tout ça.

- J'aurais pas du insulter Rose.

- J'aurais pas du te dire que t'étais jaloux.

- Pardon, je sais que, si tu étais avec elle au lycée, ça doit être une fille bien.

- Je remettrai plus jamais ton avis en question, j'te l'jure. Mais je t'en prie, ne disparais plus jamais de chez moi comme ça. T'avais l'air tellement perdu … oh, je t'assure que, pendant la nuit, j'ai envisagé la possibilité que tu te sois suicidé en te jetant sous un métro ! »

Mathieu crispa une main sur la nuque d'Antoine et fit descendre l'autre le long du dos de son ami. Il avait la tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Son odeur, mélange d'eau de Cologne, de lessive -ses vêtements avaient du être tout juste sortis du lave-linge quand il les avait enfilés-, d'eau puisqu'il était trempé et d'un peu de transpiration, procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être à Mathieu, comme si tout était oublié, ils repartaient à zéro. Il ferma les yeux. Un instant, il fut sur le point de dire : « Je t'aime Antoine » quand l'autre le devança :

« Ça te dérangerait de venir dîner avec moi, ce soir ? Ma voiture est garée pas loin, je … il paraît que t'as plus très faim, d'après Annabelle, donc si tu veux pas …

- Si ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Antoine remarqua que son ami était pieds nus et en pyjama.

« Entre, l'invita Mathieu. Tu vas pas risquer d'attraper la crève alors qu'on va dîner, quand même. »

Alors qu'il le suivait dans les escaliers, il vint à l'esprit d'Antoine que, malgré les cernes, le teint cireux, les larmes ou le pyjama, Mathieu était extraordinairement beau.

Anna fut heureuse de voir Mathieu rentrer l'air enthousiaste. Antoine le suivait, et il s'essuya longuement les pieds sur le paillasson pour ne pas tremper la moquette. Mathieu disparut dans la salle de bains. Anna s'approcha d'Antoine, qui s'était assis sur le canapé et fixait le vide :

« Alors tu me l'as remonté, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était disputé avec quelqu'un. Comment tu as fait pour le lui faire oublier ?

- Pas difficile, puisque l'enculé en question, c'est moi. »

Anna s'étrangla de surprise.

« T … toi ?! Mais tu … mais tu n'as pas une petite amie ?

- Si. Mais n'en dis rien à Mathieu, s'il te plaît, c'est assez récent et je préfèrerais lui annoncer moi-même. »

_Mais quel connard !_ songea Anna.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Antoine haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et, connaissant Mathieu, la douche serait longue. Il enleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux.

Anna s'étendit sur son lit. Une foule de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit. Déjà, Antoine et Mathieu étaient visiblement amants et n'en avaient touché mot à personne, ce qui, en soi, ne la dérangeait pas tellement. C'était leur vie privée, après tout. Mais … il avait une petite amie ? Et Mathieu n'en savait rien ? C'était juste … elle n'aurait jamais cru Antoine Daniel capable d'un truc pareil. Et pourtant si.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Ce que t'en vois dans ses vidéos est franchement peu représentatif de ce qu'il est réellement._

Certes, mais à ce point ?

Anna se retourna sur son lit, passant les mains sur ses yeux puis se massant les tempes. Se demandant s'il fallait en parler à Mathieu.

Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la douche et enfila une veste, Antoine se leva et se plaça derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Mathieu de dos.

- Tu vas voir. »

Il attrapa son ami par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Guili-guili !

- Lâche-moi connard ! »

Mathieu était secoué de crises de rire. Antoine continua à le chatouiller :

« Ah, ça te plaît, tu rigoles !

- Enfoiré ! Lâche-moi ! »

Mais au fond de lui, Mathieu voulait tout sauf qu'Antoine le lâche. Le visage du plus grand était dans le creux de son épaule, il sentait son souffle caresser sa joue.

Finalement, Antoine le laissa tomber au sol. Il roula sur le ventre et, épuisé à force de rire, s'accrocha aux jambes d'Antoine comme pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Tu fous quoi, là ?

- Laisse-moi faire ou je te déshabille. »

Il s'aida du jean d'Antoine pour se relever. Le plus grand lui sourit.

« Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais. »

Mathieu était essoufflé.

« Laisse-moi juste prendre un parapluie. »

Il alla en chercher un. Antoine l'attendait, planté au même endroit.

« Ben alors, mister Daniel. On ne bouge pas ? Tu risques pas d'atteindre la porte en restant planté là.

- Hein ? Ah, désolé. »

Il rejoignit Mathieu sur le paillasson. Le schizophrène ouvrit la porte.

« Au fait, on va où ?

- J'sais pas, répondit Antoine. On n'a qu'à faire au feeling. On se balade dans les rues et on va dans un resto qu'on trouve sympa. En voiture, bien sûr. La mienne est garée pas …

- Pas loin, je sais. Mais il faudra quand même que tu te blottisses bien contre moi sous le parapluie le temps qu'on y arrive.

- Oh, je te le volerai. »

Encore une fois où Mathieu s'était presque déclaré et où Antoine n'y avait vu qu'une plaisanterie ou une phrase totalement innocente. Encore un ratage complet.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sortie. Dehors, les torrents venus du ciel leur donnaient très peu envie de sortir.

« Allez, on y va à deux ? murmura Antoine en prenant la main de Mathieu. »

Il sentit le plus petit frissonner.

« Ça va ?

- Euh, rien. J'ai froid.

- Pourtant t'as une veste. Allez, un, deux … »

Il mit un pied dehors. Mathieu l'imita.

« Trois ! »

Ils sautèrent ensemble. Mathieu ouvrit le parapluie, mais ils eurent quand même le temps de se retrouver trempés. Et de rire lorsqu'Antoine, imitant Gene Kelly, se mit à chanter d'une voix ridiculement fausse :

« _I'm singing in the rain !_

- Ta gueule ! Surtout depuis que j'ai vu _Orange mécanique_, me chante plus jamais ça !

- Mais je chante si bien ! Ce doit être un délice pour les oreilles si mignonnes de ton Panda !

- Il se retient de se couper les veines, là. C'est un des derniers représentants de son espèce, tu sais. »

Antoine lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« T'es vraiment trop con !

- Je sais. Mais on serait pas amis sinon. »

Fredonnant malgré l'interdiction de Mathieu, Antoine le rejoignit sous le parapluie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le présentateur de What The Cut le prenne, étant donné qu'il était plus grand et que ça les gênait moins.

« Comment va Rose ? demanda soudain Mathieu.

- Quoi ? Oh, bien. »

Il ne se sentait pas de le lui avouer. Pas encore.

_Mais de quels aveux tu parles ?_

La ferme, Jiminy Cricket.

« Elle ne m'a pas entendu l'insulter, l'autre jour ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Elle m'a l'air d'une fille très sympa. »

Il essayait d'être gentil avec Rose. Se connaissant, il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, mais autant l'être pour qu'Antoine le prenne bien et voie qu'il faisait des efforts.

« Elle l'est. Même un peu trop parfaite, à mon goût.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Si ! Mais … la perfection n'est pas humaine, tout simplement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache des trucs. C'est pour ça, je n'ose pas me confier à elle. Je préfère quelqu'un comme toi. T'as des défauts, mais c'est le fait de les savoir qui me fait être sûr que tu ne me caches rien. »

Mathieu s'empourpra légèrement. Antoine regardant devant, il ne le remarqua pas.

« Voilà ma voiture, dit-il. »

Il ouvrit la portière passager et s'effaça pour laisser passer Mathieu. Il faisait froid dans la voiture. Le plus petit se frotta les avant-bras.

« T'as froid ? s'enquit Antoine en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Ou …oui. Pas toi ?

- Non. »

Il brancha le chauffage.

« Ça devrait se réchauffer rapidement.

- Merci.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Démarre. »

Antoine s'exécuta.


	7. (7) Au Rêve d'Alice

« Je te jure ! affirma Ophélie Dunant à son amie Bénédicte Dalagna, qui était tombée à genoux de rire.

- J'y crois pas ! Y a vraiment des mecs suffisamment cons pour s'imaginer que ça marche !

- Bah ! Il mate trop de séries télé ! »

Ophélie et Bénédicte étaient toutes les deux serveuses au _Rêve d'Alice_, un café-restaurant de la capitale. La patronne, Emilia Jacobs, s'était surpassée pour la déco : on aurait vraiment dit l'intérieur d'une des maisons du Pays des Merveilles. Des illustrations de l'œuvre de Lewis Caroll étaient peintes un peu partout sur les murs, les tables avaient des formes rondes et biscornues, aucune n'était semblable à l'autre, les clients s'asseyaient sur des coussins empilés, des poufs ou des chaises aux bouts pointus et étranges. L'endroit ressemblait vraiment à un rêve, un cauchemar, parfois. Le Pays des Merveilles, quoi.

Ophélie racontait à Bénédicte la dernière trouvaille d'un garçon qui voulait sortir avec elle : il s'était caché dans son casier -à la fac où elles étaient, ils avaient de grands casiers comme dans les films américains- et, une fois qu'Ophélie avait ouvert, s'était jeté à ses pieds en récitant un poème assez maladroit. A présent, la jeune femme riait mais sur le coup, elle s'était sentie très gênée. Elle avait rougi et détalé. Ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivé, elle avait repensé à son enfance où elle avait rêvé que ça lui arrive. Mais évidemment, pas de la part d'un binoclard pas doué en poésie.

Si Ophélie était célibataire, Bénédicte, elle, filait le parfait amour avec un dénommé Aurélien Beaucourt depuis deux ans. Ophélie était un peu jalouse de sa meilleure amie, mais le cachait bien. Aucun garçon ne devrait jamais entraver leur amitié, c'était un des ordres qu'elles s'étaient fixés.

Catherine Clappé, la troisième serveuse du restaurant, entra dans la cuisine, plateau posé sur le plat de la main. Elle dévisagea ses collègues d'un œil énervé :

« Hé ! Je fais le service toute seule depuis une demi-heure ! Vous croyez pas que c'est le moment de bouger votre cul et de venir m'aider ?

- Relax Cathy ! s'exclama Ophélie. On arrive. »

Cathy leva les yeux au ciel et, s'adressant à Mme Jacobs, à l'autre bout de la cuisine donc trop loin pour avoir vu les deux bavardes (encore heureux pour elles) :

« Deux escalopes aux légumes, madame ! Avec un chèvre chaud et une salade césar en entrée !

- Répète plus lentement, tu veux, Cathy ?

- Un chèvre-chaud.

- Oui. »

Mme Jacobs notait.

« Une salade césar.

- Oui.

- Deux escalopes aux légumes.

- Parfait ! Ça arrive. Autre chose, Cathy, dis d'abord l'entrée quand tu annonces, c'est plus rapide pour moi.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, je n'entends que toi depuis tout à l'heure. Où sont les deux autres ? »

Ophélie et Bénédicte grimacèrent. Cathy leur jeta un coup d'œil méprisant et répondit :

« Ophélie a renversé du café sur sa chemise. Elles sont allées nettoyer dans les toilettes avec Bénédicte. Mais elles ont fini.

- Y a intérêt. Hors de question qu'elles soient payées au même tarif que toi si c'est pour glander et parler de mecs aux chiottes ! »

Cathy ne répondit pas. Elle alla récupérer les plats que Mme Jacobs avait déjà finis, les disposa sur son plateau doré. Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Ophélie et Bénédicte.

Une fois dehors, Ophélie la remercia :

« Merci, hein, Cathy. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour te remercier ?

- Une chose : arrêter de papoter et faire votre boulot. »

Cathy alla desservir les tables.

Il devait s'être passé une heure depuis que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel étaient entrés dans la voiture. Il faisait plus chaud, ils avaient enlevé leurs vestes. Il pleuvait moins : ce n'étaient plus que des gouttes très fines. Antoine n'avait même plus besoin des essuie-glaces.

« Une heure et on a toujours rien trouvé, marmonna Antoine. J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, gamin.

- Arrête d'imiter le Patron.

- Je peux pas l'imiter, c'est moi qui l'ai créé.

- Tu m'as compris. »

Malgré le ton irrité de sa voix, Antoine avait souri.

Ils passèrent devant le _Rêve d'Alice_. Il était impossible que leur regard ne soit pas attiré par cette étrange façade biscornue semblant sortie de nulle par au milieu de la régularité des immeubles parisiens.

« Stop ! fit Mathieu, puis, pointant du doigt le bâtiment : Mate-moi ça. »

Antoine dévisagea la façade avec une surprise grandissante. Il se gara sur le trottoir.

« On va voir à l'intérieur.

- Faut être dingue pour imaginer un truc pareil.

- Pas tant que ça. Si on s'est arrêtés, c'est qu'on doit pas être les seuls et que ce resto doit avoir de la clientèle. »

Ils traversèrent la rue. A travers les vitres, un éclairage bleuté illuminait des tables sans logique dans les formes, comme si c'était un gamin en pleine crise d'épilepsie qui les avait dessinées. Il y avait des coussins, du carrelage bleu, et une très jolie serveuse brune aux cheveux attachés en chignon qui prenait la commande d'un couple. Mathieu se recula un peu pour lire le nom de l'endroit sur une enseigne brillante :

« _Le Rêve d'Alice_, murmura-t-il. Pour un rêve, on dirait vraiment un rêve.

- Tu risques pas de te réveiller. On entre ? Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre bonheur.

- On entre. »

Antoine poussa la porte. La serveuse brune pivota vers eux et leur adressa un grand sourire :

« Bonjour ! Une table pour deux ?

- C'est ça, répondit Antoine.

- Suivez-moi. »

Ils eurent le temps de lire le badge épinglé sur son sein gauche : _Catherine_. Un nom assez courant pour les serveuses, bizarrement. Elle les amena à une table, déposa deux menus sur les assiettes et tira même les chaises (car c'était une des seules tables avec chaise du restaurant, les chaises aux bouts pointus) pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

« Levez le bras pour m'appeler lorsque vous avez choisi, dit simplement Catherine puis elle tourna les talons et partit.

- Tu penses prendre quoi ? demanda Mathieu.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, j'ai pas énormément faim.

- Moi non plus.

- Bah, ce qu'on peut faire c'est qu'on prend une entrée et un plat pour deux, avec deux desserts à part si on a envie de sucre. Avec une assiette supplémentaire à côté, pour l'autre.

- Tu veux une entrée ?

- Oui. J'ai très envie de goûter ce chèvre-chaud, il y a longtemps que ma maman n'en fait plus. »

Il soupira.

« C'était un des trucs préférés de mon père, et vu qu'il n'est pas souvent là.

- Merci, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Oh, dans un sens je m'en fous. On n'a jamais été très proches, tous les deux. Mais c'est quand même mon père et … »

Il sourit :

« … moi aussi j'adore le chèvre-chaud ! J'en ai jamais rien dit à ma mère mais bon …

- Morphale.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis pas mieux non plus. Bon, on verra plus tard pour le dessert, qu'est-ce que tu veux en plat ?

- Pff, aucune idée. Sinon, on peut être cons et prendre que des entrées ?

- T'as envie de faire ça ? Parce que ça me dérange pas, mais …

- On fait ça ! C'est moins cher. »

Antoine paraissait enthousiaste. Qu'il puisse s'amuser à faire quelque chose d'aussi banal et enfantin était une des choses que Mathieu appréciait chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et promena l'index sur la carte des entrées.

« Voilà ! Alors on prend ça, et … »

Cathy Clappé fulminait. Ophélie et Bénédicte avaient du faire les commandes de trois tables et recommençaient à papoter.

« Oh, mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant les deux jeunes femmes. Vous voulez que j'aille tout dire à Mme Jacobs, peut-être ?

- Tu ferais pas ça, hein Cathy ? susurra Bénédicte en empoignant sa collègue par le col. »

Cathy lui mit une claque. La blonde recula.

« Ça suffit, vos discussions débiles pendant que je me tape tout le boulot. Soit vous bossez, soit je vais tout vendre à la patronne ! »

Du haut de son mètre soixante-trois, elle avait l'air déterminée. Bénédicte comprit tout de suite qu'elle le ferait si elle en avait l'occasion et leva les paumes :

« Oh, calme ma bichette. On y va. »

Elle se leva. Cathy remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'homme aux cheveux impossibles de la table 4 levait le bras.

« Ils se sont décidés, table 4. Vas-y. »

Bénédicte en prit le chemin. Ophélie la suivit mais fut bloquée par la main de Cathy, qui la ramena en arrière.

« Hors de question ! Vous êtes deux, séparez-vous. Vous recommencez forcément à parler quand vous êtes ensemble. »

Ophélie maugréa mais obéit. Cathy avait vraiment l'air furieuse, et la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu sa collègue dans cet état.

Bénédicte Dalagna sortit son petit carnet et son stylo :

« Vous avez choisi ?

- Oui, répondit le plus petit des deux, un beau brun aux sublimes yeux bleus. Mais je crois qu'Antoine sait mieux que moi. »

Le dénommé Antoine avait les pommettes rouges de rire et un grand sourire idiot flottant sur les lèvres. Bénédicte se dit qu'elle les avait déjà vus quelque part. Le grand -Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cheveux ?- commença à énumérer ce qu'ils avaient choisi. Que des entrées. Encore des idiots qui ont des lubies bizarres. Mais bon, c'étaient des clients, et si leurs commandes pouvaient arrondir les fins de mois de Bénédicte, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

« Vous voulez du vin ?

- Euh … non. Vous avez de la bière ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais une seule marque.

- Bon alors, amenez deux bières. Et de l'eau.

- Plate ou gazeuse ?

- Plate. Ça te va, Mathieu ?

- Tout me va. »

Bénédicte acquiesça et nota.

Elle eut un déclic. Oui, elle les avait déjà vus. Dans la liste des abonnements Youtube d'Aurélien. Le plus grand, Antoine, avait un prénom comme nom de famille, un truc du type David. Et le plus petit faisait Salut Les Geeks, et se dédoublait en de multiples personnalités. Oui, c'étaient eux.

« Euh, excusez-moi. Vous êtes Antoine David …

- Daniel, corrigea le grand. MrAntoineDaniel, de What The Cut.

- Pardon, Daniel. Et vous …

- Mathieu Sommet, de Salut Les Geeks. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Je ne regarde pas vos émissions, c'est mon copain qui est en fan.

- Ah bon. »

Antoine Daniel semblait se foutre totalement de Bénédicte, contrairement à Mathieu qui lui souriait et qui semblait réellement s'intéresser à la conversation. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et tourna les talons pour aller donner la commande à Mme Jacobs.

« Au fait, demanda Antoine une fois que la serveuse blonde fut partie, tu m'as jamais parlé de tes parents.

- Hein ? Oh, y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Ah bon. Alors, comment tu as rencontré Annabelle ?

- Au collège. On était dans la même classe et la prof nous a mis en équipe pour le volley. Elle se démerdait, j'étais le boulet de service, mais bon, ça nous a rapprochés.

- Ça m'étonne pas vraiment. Que tu aie été le boulet, j'veux dire.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il y eut un blanc. Au bout du quel Mathieu dit :

« J'me rends compte que je crève de faim, en fait.

- T'aurais du manger chez toi, pauv' cloche.

- J'avais pas envie.

- Dis, pourquoi t'as déprimé à cause d'une … d'une dispute avec moi. Enfin, je veux dire, j'aurais été vexé que tu t'en foutes mais de là à t'enfermer dans ta chambre, à pleurer, à jeûner et à rester en pyjama deux jours …

- Bah, je tiens à toi, tu sais. Et puis, après tout ce que je t'ai dit … j'avais vraiment peur que tu me fasses la gueule.

- La réciproque est vraie. Mais bon, tout est pardonné, alors on tire un trait dessus. D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

La main d'Antoine traînait sur la table, à côté du verre. Mathieu la prit. Antoine leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, une expression de surprise dans le regard. Mathieu retira sa main de celle de son ami, et Antoine la fit disparaître dans sa poche. Mathieu se dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard. Antoine se racla la gorge, gêné. Mathieu murmura, toujours fixant le mur :

« Désolé … je … j'aurais pas du …

- Oh, pas grave. C'est juste que tu m'as … surpris, on va dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais pas que tu étais … enfin … merde, je pensais pas que t'étais gay ! »

Mathieu rougit violemment et tourna la tête vers Antoine :

« Quoi ?!

- Hé, relax, je disais ça pour déconner. Mais bon, surtout après ce qu'on vient de dire, ça fait très scène romantique de film à la con. Et … j'ai rien contre …

- Attends, moi non plus, mais … »

Il y eut un blanc à la suite duquel Antoine éclata de rire. D'abord un peu surpris, Mathieu l'imita, jusqu'à tomber au sol en se tenant les côtes.

« Ça va ?

- Nickel ! Qu'est-ce qu'y avait de si drôle ?

- Ta gueule quand tu rougis. On dirait une lycéenne japonaise. »

Mathieu mima le geste de lui mettre une gifle. Antoine rit de plus belle.

La serveuse brune, Catherine, leur apporta leur commande. Elle dut faire deux voyages pour tout apporter.

« Vous voulez l'addition dès maintenant ? Parce qu'avec tout ce que vous avez commandé, ça m'impressionnerait de vous voir demander un dessert.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je … je sais pas mais il y a des chances pour que oui, on veuille le dessert.

- Ou au moins un café, ajouta Antoine en faisant un clin d'œil à Mathieu. »

Celui-ci lui répondit par le même geste.

Catherine fléchit légèrement sur ses jambes, comme si elle les saluait, et tourna les talons.

« Elle ressemble à Audrey Tautou, tu trouves pas ? remarqua Mathieu.

- C'est qui, ça ?

- Celle qui fait Amélie dans _Amélie Poulain_.

- Ah. Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis. J'étais allé voir le film en salle, quand il est sorti. »

Mathieu eut un sourire ironique :

« Avec Rose ?

- Pas seulement. Avec Jules, un pote et Emma Moreau, qui sortait avec Jules à ce moment-là. Rose avait voulu amener Alliana, sa meilleure amie, mais j'ai dit non. »

Il secoua la tête :

« J'ai jamais aimé Alliana. C'est le genre de fille à être persuadée que les hommes sont tous des enculés et à ne pas vouloir changer d'avis. Après, je sais pas, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue, et … »

Il balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste de la main.

« … voilà, quoi !

- Je comprends. Jules, c'est pas le type qui m'avait donné du feu, l'autre jour ? Le motard ?

- Non, lui c'est Adrien. »

Mathieu avait le vague souvenir d'une fois où il rentrait chez lui et où il avait croisé Antoine et un autre mec à moto. Ils s'étaient garés et les trois étaient allés prendre un verre ensemble. Mathieu avait son paquet de clopes, mais pas de briquet et plus d'allumettes. Le motard avait sorti un S.T. Dupont rouge -rien que ça- et allumé la cigarette de Mathieu.

« Tu te souviens de lui rien que parce qu'il t'a donné du feu ? s'amusa Antoine.

- Oh, un mec qui me sort un briquet S.T. Dupont, je l'oublie pas ! Et en plus dans un bar ou n'importe qui peut le lui piquer. »

Antoine croqua dans un des chèvre-chaud, et étala du beurre sur une tranche de pain grillé. Ils n'avaient demandé ni beurre ni pain grillé mais, puisqu'ils étaient là, il se servait. Mathieu ferma les yeux et, tâtonnant, prit une petite bouchée au saumon. Il la prit, goûta, sourit.

« Ch'est bon, c'truc.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dis _ch'est_ mais après, tu dis _c'truc_.

- Hein ?

- T'as fait semblant d'avoir la bouche pleine pour dire _ch'est_, comme dans les films ou les BD. »

La mâchoire de Mathieu se décrocha. Antoine détourna les yeux :

« Finis d'avaler avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ah, pardon. »

Il avala.

« Mais quand même, tu vas remarquer ce genre de trucs, toi ?

- Je suis un fou dangereux. Merde ! »

Il venait de se piquer avec sa fourchette. Il avait tapé du poing sur la table, juste sur la fourchette. Quatre points rouges se dessinèrent sur sa peau. Il grimaça et suça le sang qui coulait de la plaie.

« Ça va, mec ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ?

- Euh, ça va, tu t'es juste piqué sur une fourchette.

- Bordel, ça fait mal ! »

Antoine avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. Catherine revint avec les bières qu'ils avaient demandées. Lorsqu'elle vit un peu de sang perler de la main d'Antoine, elle sortit immédiatement un torchon d'une de ses poches. Comme par magie.

« Tenez. Et allez vous rincer la main. »

Elle désigna la droite :

« Les toilettes sont par là. »

Elle s'en alla. Antoine se leva, Mathieu le suivit.

Contrairement à la plupart des toilettes de restaurants, ceux-ci étaient entièrement blancs, propres, et fortement illuminés. Antoine plissa les yeux en entrant et se dirigea vers les robinets. Mathieu remarqua que le carrelage était si brillant qu'il y voyait le moindre détail, le moindre pli du jean d'Antoine. Ça aussi le surprit : il était sec, pas une goutte d'eau que quelqu'un aurait faite tomber en s'essuyant les mains, par exemple.

« On dirait qu'on est les premiers à enter ici, murmura Mathieu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On dirait que l'endroit est … neuf.

- Vrai. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Putain, je me suis planté profond ! »

Il épongeait le sang qui coulait. En effet, les cinq dents de la fourchette avaient imprimé des marques profondes, comme celles des vampires, dans sa paume. Mathieu lui prit la main et souffla sur les blessures.

« Ça sert à rien, dit Antoine.

- M'en fous. Donne-moi l'impression de servir à quelque chose. »

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur le visage d'Antoine.

« D'accord. »

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

Cathy Clappé s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Bon Dieu, qu'il faisait chaud dans la cuisine ! Elle s'empressa d'en sortir, tenant à plat sur sa main le plateau des desserts que les deux hommes de la table 4 avaient choisis. Ils l'avaient surprise : après s'être empiffrés de tout ce qu'ils avaient commandé, ils en redemandaient !

« Voilà ! dit-elle en servant. Votre main va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Je suis désolé, il y a un peu de sang sur le torchon … »

Il le lui rendit. Elle sourit pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave :

« Aucune importance. »

Elle le remit dans sa poche, les salua à nouveau pour s'en aller et alla prendre la commande d'une famille. Mathieu prit sa petite cuillère et goûta la mousse au chocolat d'Antoine.

« Hé !

- Oh, tu as le droit de te servir dans mon dessert, aussi.

- Tu déconnes ! J'aime pas le citron. Pas touche ! »

Il tira vers lui le petit bol de mousse. Mathieu ricana et coupa un morceau de sa tarte au citron meringuée.

« Tu voudras un café ? demanda Antoine.

- Non merci, ça ira.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? C'est la première fois que je te vois refuser du café.

- Non je ne vais pas bien. Le Patron meurt d'envie de se jeter sur toi. »

Antoine haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé. Ne se rendant sans doute pas compte que Mathieu parlait sérieusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le petit schizophrène jette son dévolu sur un idiot pareil ?

Ils mangèrent en silence, mais des coups d'œil complices circulaient de l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent vite.

« On y va ? fit Mathieu en se levant.

- P't-être payer l'addition avant, non ?

- Oh merde ! »

Il se rassit aussitôt, sous le rire moqueur d'Antoine. Ce dernier appela la serveuse blonde, celle qui les avait reconnus.

« Oui ?

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

- Elle arrive. »

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Antoine dit à Mathieu :

« Tu payes.

- Toi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de s'arrêter pour voir.

- C'est toi qui as proposé de ne prendre que des entrées.

- C'est … merde, je paye. »

Il soupira, résigné, et sortit sa carte bleue. La serveuse resta sans rien dire pendant qu'il tapait son code.

Quand ils sortirent :

« Du bol, c'était pas trop cher, marmonna Antoine.

- Tu vas me faire la gueule ?

- Evidemment.

- Connard.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

« Il fait moins froid, remarqua Antoine.

- Ouais. C'est mieux.

- Je te dépose devant chez toi ?

- Ok. »

L'homme aux cheveux impossibles tâta ses poches et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

- Mon portable.»

Il le chercha quelques instants et le trouva sous le siège.

« Ah, voilà. »

Il l'alluma et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Bordel, dix appels manqués de ma mère ? Bon, je te ramène vite, ça doit être urgent. »

Une fois devant chez Mathieu, ce dernier ne descendit pas.

« T'attends quoi ?

- Rien. Peut-être … que tu me fasses la bise ? C'est toi qui as offert le repas donc …

- Ta gueule. »

Antoine lui embrassa la joue.

« Content ?

- Ouais. »

Mathieu sortit. Le présentateur de What The Cut roula en excès de vitesse jusque chez lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le nombre hallucinant de voitures garées devant sa maison.

Puis il vit que ce nombre hallucinant avait été multiplié par dix pour donner celui des personnes présentes chez lui.

Il commença à s'inquiéter. Que s'était-il passé de si grave pour qu'un sixième de Paris -il exagérait mais ce n'était pas loin- se soit donné rendez-vous chez les Daniel ce soir-là ?


	8. (8) Beaucoup de larmes chez les Daniel

Antoine Daniel descendit de la voiture, courut jusque chez lui, trébucha et se rattrapa à la veste d'un homme. Celui-ci se retourna et le toisa d'un œil méprisant :

« Et alors, rien de mieux à faire ?

- De quoi ? Oh, pardon, mais je voudrais parler à Mme Daniel. »

Antoine ne connaissant pas cet homme, il doutait que l'homme le connaisse, et préférait appeler sa mère _Mme Daniel_.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait de vous voir, jeune homme. »

Une lueur de méchanceté pure, accompagnée d'un peu de cynisme, brilla dans les yeux noirs de l'homme. Antoine recula, empli d'une émotion très proche de la terreur. Il se protégea instinctivement en levant les mains devant lui. Cet individu semblait s'amuser, alors que tous les autres qui l'entouraient pleuraient à chaudes larmes, ou alors consolaient des gens qui pleuraient. A force de reculer, le jeune homme tomba à nouveau et se retrouva assis par terre. Dans un film, il y aurait eu une contre-plongée sur le regard cynique et réjoui de l'homme en face de lui.

« S'il vous plaît … il faut vraiment que je la voie, c'est important !

- Cette pauvre femme … »

Antoine ressentit soudainement une bouffée de haine remonter en lui. D'où ce crétin ce permettait-il de traiter sa mère de pauvre femme ? Mme Daniel avait toujours été courageuse et avait fait face à toutes les situations , avait tout affronté tête haute. Antoine tenta de se relever pour le regarder en face, mais le type à la veste marcha sur sa main blessée. Le tout sans cesser de parler :

« … a bien autre chose à faire que de recevoir un jeune idiot mal coiffé. »

Voilà, l'envie de pleurer remontait. En partie à cause de la douleur, en partie à cause de l'humiliation que ce type au crâne chauve lui faisait subir. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un étranger dans sa propre maison. Il agita le bras pour libérer sa main. Avec dédain, l'autre retira son pied et tourna les talons.

Les quatre points rouges avaient recommencé à saigner. Antoine souffla dessus. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de lécher ses blessures après ça. Il se releva péniblement, pliant et dépliant les doigts instinctivement. Une image très claire lui vint à l'esprit : la vidéo du Joueur du Grenier sur les dessins animés sportifs, quand il parlait de _Jeu, set et match_. Les personnages principaux et ces espèces de fantômes sans visage pour personnages secondaires. Il avait l'impression que tous les gens qui l'entouraient étaient des fantômes, cherchant désespérément un visage connu dans le lot. Sa main commençait à s'infecter, mais encore fallait-il qu'il puisse monter à l'étage pour chercher le désinfectant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Il fit un pas hésitant en avant. Après l'expérience désagréable qu'il venait de vivre, il n'osait plus demander où trouver Mme Daniel. Mais il fallait bien qu'il la voie, quand même, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait !

« Antoine ! »

Soulagé d'entendre son nom, le jeune homme fit brusquement volte-face, prêt à se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui de connu. Et ce n'importe qui était un des amis de sa mère qu'il appréciait le plus : le docteur Quentin DeLise, un chirurgien brillant qui était sorti avec sa mère au lycée et avec qui elle avait gardé une relation très complice. Antoine courut vers lui. Il devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave au visage du médecin. D'ordinaire, DeLise souriait et plaisantait. Là, il arborait une expression fermée, des yeux vides, et un tic agitait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Docteur ! S'il vous plaît, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je dois être là depuis dix minutes, et vous êtes la première personne connue que je croise !

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appelé ?

- Si, mais je n'ai pas vu les appels. J'ai juste foncé à la maison et … voilà. »

DeLise soupira et passa la main sur sa nuque, gêné.

« Ecoute, je … euh … bon, viens, ta mère est à l'étage avec quelques proches.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je m'inquiète vraiment !

- Je m'en doute. Mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi que ce soit ta maman qui te l'explique. »

Antoine trouva étrange qu'un médecin utilise un mot aussi enfantin que _maman_. Il suivit DeLise. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, comme par magie. DeLise était plutôt connu et respecté. Antoine jeta un coup d'œil triomphant à l'homme qui lui avait écrasé la main. Celui-ci alla vers DeLise d'un pas décidé :

« Quentin ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas emmener ce type voir …

- Ce type, répondit tout simplement DeLise, il s'appelle Antoine Daniel et c'est son fils. »

L'autre ne dit rien. Il dévisagea juste Antoine d'un air surpris, mais absolument pas repentant :

« Je suis désolé. La ressemblance ne m'avait pas frappé. »

Antoine ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il avait appris que l'indifférence était la meilleure manière d'humilier quelqu'un. Ou du moins, d'humilier un adulte. Avec un ado, c'était interprété comme de la lâcheté.

DeLise et lui montèrent les escaliers. Il y avait trois chambres chez les Daniel : celle d'Antoine, celle des parents et une chambre d'amis. Il y avait, en plus, une salle de bains et un bureau. C'était tout à l'étage. La première chose qui frappa Antoine fut que, dans la chambre de ses parents, les stores étaient baissés (même en pleine nuit, Mme Daniel ne les baissait jamais), la lumière peu présente, et la porte seulement entr'ouverte. Il esquissa le geste de l'ouvrir, mais DeLise secoua la tête :

« Pas ici. »

Mme Daniel était dans la chambre d'amis. Seulement quatre personnes, trois femmes et un homme, l'entouraient. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Antoine ne reconnut que les trois femmes, des amies intimes de sa mère : Priscilla Brown, Adrienne Alex et Myriam Collet. L'homme avait le teint bronzé et portait une sorte de turban, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître au XXIème siècle, Antoine supposa qu'il était d'origine arabe. Comme quoi, les clichés ont la vie dure. Ici aussi, les stores étaient baissés et la lumière peu présente. Mme Daniel ne remarqua pas son fils. Adrienne fit signe à celui-ci de venir s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Antoine le fit, et la prit dans ses bras :

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- An … Antoine ? »

Elle l'attira fortement contre elle, au point qu'il eut un mouvement irréfléchi pour se dégager, qu'il réfréna vite.

« Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Bien que ce soit ridicule, il espérait au fond de lui que sa mère ne baverait pas sur sa chemise. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est qui tous ces gens, en bas ?

- C'est … c'est … »

Un autre cliché : elle était tellement secouée par des sanglots violents qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à parler. Myriam le fit à sa place :

« Ton père est mort, Antoine. »

Etrangement, ce fut un flash-back qui vint en premier à l'esprit d'Antoine.

Toute son enfance, il avait entendu à droite et à gauche que tel proche était mort, c'était normal. Il avait pleuré quand c'était son arrière-grand-mère, mais, jusqu'à ses treize ans, il n'avait jamais _vu_ la mort à proprement parler. Il n'avait jamais vu un cadavre, il avait juste entendu parler de mort, et c'était pour lui une notion très abstraite jusqu'à ce dimanche de juillet, vers dix-neuf heures.

Il rentrait d'un anniversaire. C'était son père, justement, qui était venu le chercher. Ils avaient un peu parlé, M. Daniel avait demandé si l'anniversaire était bien, Antoine avait répondu qu'un de ses copains avait descendu deux flûtes de champagne pour rigoler, et qu'il avait du rester assis une bonne partie de l'après-midi suite à ça. Cette histoire avait fait rire Antoine, mais pas son père, qui avait maintenu que l'alcool était un truc dangereux auquel il ne faut pas toucher à treize ans.

Puis il avait attaqué dans le vif du sujet :

« Fabrice est mort. Cet après-midi. »

Sous le choc, il avait fallu quelques minutes au garçon pour comprendre exactement le sens de cette phrase. Fabrice Mercier était le voisin d'en face des Daniel, un homme de soixante-quinze ans à qui Antoine avait dit bonjour trois jours plus tôt. Il avait l'air en pleine forme.

« Quoi ? Non, attends, c'est pas … non ! Y a trois jours il était …

- Il avait un cancer. Il fallait faire une opération assez lourde pour le sauver, mais il n'a pas résisté. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Le calme apparent de M. Daniel avait révulsé Antoine. Dans la tête du garçon, il était impossible que Fabrice Mercier puisse mourir. Pas lui. Pas un homme qui s'était toujours investi dans tout, qui avait toujours débordé de vie, qui … merde, il ne pouvait juste _pas _mourir, pas besoin de justifier, c'était impossible ! Impensable, inconcevable, tous les mots en _in_ imaginables !

« Tu voudras le voir ? avait demandé M. Daniel.

- Oui. »

Antoine en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'être sûr.

En arrivant chez eux, il était vite allé se changer -ils avaient fait une bataille d'eau à l'anniversaire, arriver trempé et en maillot n'était pas l'idée du siècle- et avait foncé chez les Mercier.

D'abord, l'ambiance l'avait frappée. Trop de calme. Julie Mercier, la femme de Fabrice -ou plutôt sa veuve- ne pleurait même pas. Elle parlait calmement avec une de ses filles, tenant un bébé dans les bras. Timide, Antoine s'était avancé vers elle :

« Bonjour, Julie. Je suis désolé pour … »

Il n'avait pas pu finir. Julie avait reniflé et secoué la tête :

« Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Tu veux le voir ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? »

Antoine avait haussé les épaules, l'air gêné. Julie avait compris. Au moment où le garçon s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison, une voix joyeuse l'avait apostrophé :

« Antoine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Surpris, il s'était retourné pour découvrir Mélissa, la petite-fille de Fabrice qui avait deux ans de moins que lui et avec qui il jouait quand ils étaient enfants. Mélissa souriait. Et tenait un verre de jus de fruits.

« Tu viens ?

- Euh … faire quoi ?

- Ben j'sais pas, on a un ballon et y a ce coin-là du jardin qu'est libre ! »

Antoine n'en revenait pas. Mélissa ne semblait pas du tout affectée par la perte de son grand-père. Antoine lui-même, le voisin, du mort paraissait plus triste que la fillette.

« Je … je voudrais le voir d'abord.

- D'accord. Je suis là-bas ! »

Elle avait désigné une table vide entourée de chaises en plastique blanc. M. Daniel était arrivé à ce moment-là.

« On va le voir ? avait demandé Antoine.

- Oui. »

Le corps était dans une chambre vide, à l'exception d'un grand lit. Martha, une voisine, avait dévisagé M. Daniel d'un regard lourd de reproche en voyant Antoine s'approcher de la porte :

« Quoi ? Tu laisses ton gamin venir ? Attends, le mien, même pas en rêve ! Il va faire des cauchemars !

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas bon de cacher quelque chose à un enfant de treize ans. Il est grand, je le considère suffisamment mature pour voir ça. »

Antoine avait intérieurement remercié son père. Puis il était entré dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas reconnu son voisin. _Il n'avait pas reconnu un homme qu'il voyait presque tous les jours depuis qu'il était né !_ Sans les lunettes qu'il portait habituellement, les traits détendus, les yeux fermés, immobile. Et puis ce blanc … cette pâleur affreuse ! Une consistance qui ne ressemblait pas à de la peau ! On aurait dit qu'on l'avait sculpté dans du marbre poussiéreux, ou qu'un imbécile lui avait recouvert le visage de poussière de craie. C'était l'impression qu'avait Antoine : poussière, blanc, un blanc poussiéreux, sale car terne, un blanc de mort, un blanc de … de cadavre ! C'était le mot.

« C'est … horrible !

- La mort n'est jamais belle. Viens. »

Ils étaient sortis. Mélissa l'attendait, son sourire joyeux aux lèvres :

« Voilà ! Alors, le jeu, on se fait des passes, et le premier qui arrive pas à rattraper la balle a un gage ! Ça te va ?

- Euh … ouais. »

Ils avaient commencé à se lancer la balle, d'abord gentiment.

« J'ai préféré ne pas aller le voir, dit soudain Mélissa. Comme ça, je garderai toujours une image de lui en bonne santé ! Et je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas que je sois triste.

- Je vois. »

Antoine envoya la balle un mètre au-dessus de Mélissa :

« Raté !

- Oh, t'es vraiment salaud ! »

Mais elle riait.

« C'est quoi mon gage ? »

Antoine n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il aperçut une bouteille de Coca-Cola sur la table.

« Euh … bois un verre de Coca cul sec. »

Il savait que le gaz dans le soda était très désagréable quand on buvait tout d'un coup.

« Ok ! »

Il sourit. Mélissa lui transmettait sa bonne humeur. Elle se servit un verre bien rempli et, vers la moitié, toussa et cracha :

« J'abandonne ! Oh, mon nez … »

Elle était à la fois morte de rire et grimaçante à cause de la douleur.

« Je vais te tuer !

- On va voir ça ! »

Elle reprit la balle et la lança deux mètres à gauche d'Antoine.

« Hé ! C'est pas du jeu !

- M'en fous ! Roule une pelle au chien !

- Quoi ?! »

Antoine avait viré au vert. Les gens les regardaient en coin. Pour Mélissa, la bonne humeur passait, mais pas pour Antoine. A treize ans, on est censé savoir qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser quand il y a un mort dans la maison.

Par chance, Antoine fut sauvé du gage par son père, qui lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié la pâleur cadavérique de Fabrice Mercier. Ni toutes les sensations de malaise qui l'avaient envahi. Accompagnées d'une sorte de fascination morbide. Et d'une envie de toucher ce visage blanchâtre, pour voir s'il était aussi dur que le marbre dans lequel il semblait taillé. Ou d'autres pensées répugnantes qu'Antoine n'avouerait jamais, même sous torture.

Tout ça lui revint au moment où les lèvres de Myriam Collet finirent leur phrase. Sous le choc, il resta sur place, sans bouger. Mme Daniel fixait ses yeux vides, comme si toute activité cérébrale s'était arrêtée derrière.

« Non, murmura Antoine. Pas possible. Il a pas pu … il a pas pu mourir à Alger ! Pas loin de nous ! »

Et le plus horrible dans cette histoire, c'était que les larmes ne lui venaient pas. Ben voyons, puisqu'il avait chialé toute la journée avec Mathieu, la fontaine qu'il avait derrière les yeux ne pouvait-elle pas s'actionner, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, afin de pleurer la mort de son propre père ?

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon, dit l'homme au turban. J'étais l'hôte de votre père, il est mort hier soir, vers dix-neuf heures. Dans sa chambre, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard.

- M. Brahimi a ramené ton père ici, expliqua Mme Daniel. Par avion. Il juge qu'il est plus respectable pour le mort qu'il soit chez lui plutôt qu'à l'endroit où il est mort. »

Antoine n'écoutait plus. M. Brahimi devait être l'Algérien au turban, son père avait fait un arrêt, Mathieu s'était réconcilié avec lui, il avait mangé du chèvre-chaud, toute cette soirée se mélangeait dans sa tête en une espèce de bouillie incompréhensible.

« Est-ce que tu veux … est-ce que tu veux le voir ? proposa Mme Daniel. Antoine ! Arrête de fixer le vide comme ça !

- D … désolé M'man. Oui, je veux le … »

Sa voix mourut. Des coups de marteaux résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Mais … mais … je voudrais appeler quelqu'un d'abord. Histoire de me sentir un peu moins … tout seul. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Rose Geniot était recroquevillée sur le sol de sa salle de bains, roulée en boule. Des élancements réguliers et douloureux montaient de son bas-ventre. Environ une heure plus tôt, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, des gouttes rouges de la taille d'une pièce de vingt centimes s'écrasant par terre lui avaient indiqué qu'elle avait ses règles. Elle s'était empressée de prendre un cachet de Doliprane mais ça n'avait pas marché, et à présent elle avait tellement mal qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seule la petite lueur rouge du chauffage clignotait. Rose aimait bien le noir. Ne pas se voir lui donnait l'impression de ne plus exister, d'être un fantôme au milieu de la multitude d'humains de la planète, et cette sensation étrange lui plaisait.

Elle commença à claquer des dents. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Qu'elle aille se coucher, ou manger quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Ah ! »

Un élancement un peu plus douloureux que les précédents. Elle crispa la main sur sa chemise de nuit.

L'armoire à pharmacie était juste au-dessus d'elle, mais elle lui paraissait être à une distance infinie. Dedans, il y avait tous les cachets de Doliprane qu'elle voulait, et même un verre d'eau, puisqu'elle n'avait pas fini celui qu'elle avait bu pour prendre son médicament, une heure plus tôt, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

_Allez ma grande ! Un petit effort !_

Petit effort qui était bien trop grand pour elle. Elle transpirait.

S'appuyant à la baignoire, elle se mit péniblement dessus, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa à la poignée de l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle l'ouvrit et, prenant la boîte (même dans le noir, elle y arrivait puisque tout était impeccablement ordonné chez elle), elle croqua le cachet. Une amie lui avait un jour dit que l'effet était plus rapide. quand on les croquait

S'appuyant au mur, aux poignées de porte, à tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle prit le chemin de la cuisine. Peut-être que manger un sandwich lui ferait du bien. Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, certains bruits lui paraissaient ridiculement atténués, d'autres aussi puissants que l'explosion d'une bombe atomique. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient entre ses cils.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle décida de ne pas répondre, et continua à avancer doucement.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. L'autre était entêté.

Lorsqu'il sonna pour la cinquième fois, Rose se demanda qui c'était. Son agent pour le rôle au _Shakespeare's Globe _? Impossible, trop tôt. Mais alors qui ?

Antoine ?

Elle tenta d'y aller debout, mais tomba à genoux et finit le trajet à quatre pattes. Elle avait mal à la tête.

« Allô ? murmura-t-elle en se massant les tempes. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, puis s'allongea.

« Rosie ? C'est Antoine. »

Il pleurait.

_Oh, je suis tellement désolée, Antoine, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir t'aider aujourd'hui. Tellement désolée …_

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air malade.

- Non, je vais pas bien, oui, je suis malade, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, toi ?

- C'est mon père. Il est … mort ! »

Il pleura de plus belle. Rose se sentit inutile. Bon sang, le jour où Antoine avait le plus besoin de réconfort, elle pouvait à peine aller à la cuisine se chercher un sandwich sans s'évanouir. Une envie de pleurer lui vint aussitôt, envie qu'elle refoula.

« Antoine, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment désolée, mais je peux pas venir te voir. C'est-à-dire, je peux à peine marcher !

- Ah. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Antoine Daniel se dit que c'était vraiment son jour de chance.

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave.

- Ne me mens pas, Antoine. Je sais que c'est très grave, ton père est quand même mort, mais je te jure que dès que je vais mieux, je fonce chez toi.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha. Rose sentit une marée de larmes salées couler sur ses joues, autant de douleur que de tristesse. Son mal de crâne redoublait.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit sur son canapé.

Annabelle Saint-Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Mathieu rentra. Il avait l'air si guilleret, il était à deux doigts de sauter au plafond.

« Alors, ce dîner ?

- Oh, bien. »

Ce qui voulait dire : _génial, c'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie_.

« Antoine a vite du me ramener, à la fin. Sa mère l'avait appelé plein de fois, ça devait être urgent.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi, je suis crevé alors bonne nuit ! »

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Anna repensa à ce qu'avait dit Antoine. Devait-elle en parler à son ami, au risque de casser toute cette bonne humeur ? Oh, mais pourquoi Antoine lui en avait-il parlé ! Elle aurait été tellement plus heureuse, maintenant, si elle avait ignoré tout ça …

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Wifi vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

« Ah, t'es là, toi. Tu veux quoi ? »

Le chat miaula. Anna le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

« Si tu me pisses dessus, murmura-t-elle, je te balance par la fenêtre et je dis à Matt que tu t'es suicidé tout seul. »

Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit, Wifi sauta précipitamment des bras d'Anna et alla se rouler en boule dans son panier.

« Ah, monsieur le chat se défile ?

- _Miâââââââââââ_. »

Le chaton regardait la grande humaine blonde qui se moquait de lui. Elle lui faisait un peu peur. Il s'accrocha, avec ses griffes, au coussin du panier.

Anna riait à gorge déployée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon, ce chat, avec ses grands yeux paniqués se promenant partout dans la pièce !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas débarrassé la table où elle avait dîné toute seule. Elle le fit, et programma le lave-vaisselle pour dans deux heures. Mathieu lui avait dit que c'était l'heure où l'eau était la moins chère.

Il était près de dix heures et demie. Anna commençait à être fatiguée. Elle s'étira longuement, comme un chat. Ce qui ne rassura pas Wifi pour autant. Elle continuait à sourire en le regardant.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Enfin, pyjama était un bien grand mot : un T-shirt d'homme trop grand qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, prêté par James, son petit ami. Qui avait, chose étrange, plutôt bien pris qu'Anna parte presque un mois chez un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme.

Penser à James lui fit songer qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé depuis son arrivée, quand elle lui avait dit que le voyage s'était bien passé. Elle prit son portable et sélectionna l'option _Appel_ pour le numéro du jeune homme.

Antoine Daniel s'appuya du front contre le mur. Merde, merde, merde, Rose ne pouvait pas venir. Il y avait bien Mathieu, bien sûr, mais est-ce que le schizophrène accepterait de donner sa nuit à l'homme avec qui il avait déjà passé sa soirée ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Il composa, tremblant légèrement et pleurant, le numéro de Mathieu. Ce dernier répondit au bout de la quatrième interminable sonnerie.

« Allô, mec ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mathieu ? Oh, je t'en prie, viens !

- Quoi ? »

Antoine lui expliqua, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots violents. Son ami écouta, hochant parfois la tête.

Annabelle Saint-Charles continuait de parler avec James, heureusement, car si elle avait entendu la conversation des deux Youtubers, elle aurait dit à Mathieu ce qu'Antoine lui avait appris plus tôt dans la soirée.

Une heure plus tard, Mathieu Sommet débarquait chez les Daniel.


	9. (9) Imposture au téléphone

Alooooors.

Certains d'entre vous auront remarqué (quelle perspicacité!) un léger retard dans ce nouveau chapitre, retard de 3 SEMAINES (je crois) au lieu des trois jours que je me fixe comme délai habituel. Donc voici une explication:

**Flash-back, trois semaines plus tôt**

Je bossais le dernier chapitre, j'ai enregistré mais sur l'ordinateur et pas sur clé USB (je suis trop conne pour ça) et il était presque fini. J'ai fait une pause pour regarder une vidéo du JDG et, d'un coup, écran noir. Et quand j'ai rallumé, il me marquait des conneries du style "Appuyez sur F12" pour revenir à la première page au bout de 3 touches. Je venais de me faire larguer par mon disque dur (gros bâtard).

**Retour à ****maintenant**

Et comme je partais en vacances (j'ai une vie en dehors de la fiction, je vous le jure!) ben j'ai pas récupéré l'ordi tout de suite donc je l'ai juste fait hier et je me suis mise à réécrire le chapitre 9 en mode ON SPEEDE!

Non, j'ai quand même fait gaffe et je me suis relue.

Mais bref, cette vitesse combinée au fait que j'ai réécrit le chapitre (j'écris sous le coup de l'improvisation donc c'est très dur de réécrire un truc) font que ce chapitre va peut-être vous paraître bâclé et moins bon que les autres. Je m'en excuse.

Autre chose: je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, donc je le fais maintenant pour celles que j'ai zappées:

**Ago (Guest):** Merci! (rien d'autre à dire, désolée, j'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination aujourd'hui).

**yolo-man: **Ben t'as réussi à en laisser une, c'est déjà pas mal! Je te remercie et j'espère que le chapitre 9 te plaira autant.

PS: Un garçon qui lit du Matoine? Waouh!

**Tigrou19:** Oui, le chapitre 9 est le dernier un peu triste comme ça, après je me remets au soleil et aux papillons! La suite est juste en dessous!

Bref, enjoy et bonne lecture après cette préface un peu chiante et inutile.

Elena

* * *

La plupart des gens venus apporter leur réconfort à Mme Daniel et à Antoine étaient partis. A présent, il n'y avait plus que les quatre personnes qui étaient avec elles dans la chambre, à savoir M. Brahimi, Myriam Collet, Priscilla Brown et Adrienne Alex, quelques autres amis proches, dont le docteur Quentin DeLise, mais tout ça ne devait pas faire plus de douze personnes.

Quant à Antoine Daniel, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne assise avec lui sur les chaises d'acier tressé du jardin, Mathieu Sommet.

Antoine avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, avait enlevé ses lunettes pour pleurer plus à son aise et regardait fixement le sol. Mathieu lui proposait à boire, ce que le grand chevelu refusait sans cesse, bien que ce ne fût que de l'eau. Mathieu avait suffisamment de jugeote pour comprendre que servir de l'alcool à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son père était une très mauvaise idée.

« Antoine ? murmura le petit schyzophrène.

- Hmm ?

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de bouger. Pas envie, certes, mais regarde-toi, tu fixes le sol comme un dingue depuis dix minutes et … »

Antoine le coupa net d'un geste de la main.

« Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai quand même une sacrée excuse pour avoir un comportement bizarre, ce soir.

- D … désolé.

- Bon, allez, on y va. »

Antoine se leva et épousseta son jean.

« On va _faire un tour_, comme tu dis. »

Mathieu l'imita et ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Les lampadaires projetaient des lueurs fantomatiques sur le visage d'Antoine. Quelques rues plus loin, à un carrefour désert, Mathieu engagea la conversation :

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment nul pour remonter le moral.

- Ouais, tellement que tu y arrives. »

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur le visage du plus petit. Antoine regardait les papillons de nuit voleter dans la lumière des lampadaires. D'un coup, sans raison apparente Mathieu se gifla violemment.

« Hé ! s'exclama Antoine.

- Non, c'est rien. Juste un connard de moustique que j'ai même pas réussi à écraser. »

Antoine eut un rire sans joie. Puis il s'arrêta. Et fixa à nouveau le sol.

« J'arriverais pas à dormir, cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'y arriverais pas. Pas avec un cadavre dans la maison. Je … oh, ça fait gamin, mais … j'ai … ah, je sais pas comment dire ça !

- C'est rien, j'ai compris. Mais si, tu vas y arriver.

- Et à l'enterrement, on va me demander de parler, sans doute. Je dirais quoi ? Je dirais quoi à toute l'assemblée ? J'ai … j'ai rien à raconter sur mon père, on a jamais été très proches.

- Mais si, tu trouveras quelque chose à raconter.

- Et ma mère ? Tu crois qu'elle sera comme avant ? Elle était toujours en train de rigoler, toujours de bonne humeur, quasiment jamais énervée. Tu crois que … tu crois qu'elle …

- Elle va sans doute être très affectée par ça, c'est normal, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle va devenir dépressive.

- Il était jamais à la maison. Toujours en voyage, il nous voyait jamais. Et maintenant … maintenant il a créé un vide chez nous ? Alors que c'était déjà vide avant qu'il meure ? Je suis sûr que si c'avait été ma mère qui avait fait un arrêt, il serait même pas venu la voir ! Et tout le monde se met dans cet état pour … ça ?

- Dis pas ça, Antoine !

- Mais je … je comprends pas ! Dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, il s'est cassé en considérant que mon éducation, ça c'était fait, acquis, bouclé. Et maintenant, quand il revient, tout le monde se précipite chez nous ? Y compris des connards qui m'insultent et m'empêchent d'aller voir ma propre mère ? »

Mathieu avait perdu le fil. Antoine délirait, et pas qu'un peu. Le petit schyzophrène se mit devant Antoine et le secoua par les épaules :

« Calme-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, calme-toi ! »

Puis il remarqua quelque chose.

« T'as oublié tes lunettes sur la table du jardin.

- Mes … lunettes ? »

Antoine porta la main à son visage. En effet, pas de trace de ses lunettes. Bon sang, il jouait vraiment de malchance aujourd'hui ! Et …

Brutalement, il éclata en sanglots et s'agenouilla sur le bitume. Mathieu s'assit à côté de lui, mais Antoine le rejeta d'un geste brusque.

« Je … putain, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent ?

- Tes lunettes ou ton père ?

- Les deux ! Les deux, putain !

- Mais non, mais non, tout le monde oublie ses lunettes et …

- Et tout le monde perd son père dans la même soirée, c'est ça ?! C'est ça ?

- Antoine, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

- Je … ah, j'arrive pas à me calmer ! Trop d'émotions dans la même soirée. »

Et comme ça, sans prévenir, Antoine attrapa Mathieu par la taille et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, comme il aurait serré une peluche.

« Hé, j'suis pas Richard ! protesta le petit brun.

- Non, t'es beaucoup plus excitant. »

Il le lâcha.

« Mathieu ?

- Oui ?

- Ça fait con mais … reste dormir chez moi, cette nuit. S'il te plaît ! Je … j'ai un peu peur, ça me rassurerait.

- Mais … et Anna ?

- Je sais pas, arrange-toi avec elle, mais, s'il te plaît, mais reste, je t'en prie !

- Je vais voir ça. »

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Anna. Immédiatement sur le répondeur. Soit elle avait éteint son portable, soit elle était déjà au téléphone avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Elle répond pas.

- Laisse un message ! S'il te plaît ! »

Mathieu soupira. Il voulait bien rester chez Antoine ce serait la première fois, d'ailleurs, mais planter Anna comme ça … Et planter Antoine, aussi, comme ça …

« Allô Anna, c'est Mathieu. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Rappelle-moi pour plus de détails, faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Il coupa la comunication et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis il se leva et tendit la main à Antoine pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Viens, je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi que tu rentres. »

Antoine avait exagéré quand il avait dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec un cadavre dans la maison. Environ deux heures après sa petite conversation avec Mathieu Sommet, il dormait comme une souche, étendu sur son lit. Mathieu, lui, ne dormait pas. Il attendait d'être rappelé par Annabelle.

Il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de la veste d'Antoine et sortit dans le jardin. Certes, il s'était promis d'arrêter mais … après une soirée pareille, c'était le moindre des réconforts. Le petit schyzophrène avait toujours un briquet sur lui, au cas où, il alluma la cigarette avec et regarda, fasciné, la fumée bleu-gris qu'il venait de souffler s'envoler dans la nuit.

_Et un cancer du poumon, un !_

Ce n'était qu'une seule cigarette. Une toute petite.

Un bruit de pas à côté de lui le fit sursauter. Mme Daniel, encore en tenue civile, était elle aussi venue dans le jardin.

« Je peux en avoir une ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet.

- Bien sûr.

- Elles sont à Antoine, n'est-ce pas ? Il a toujours cru que je ne savais pas qu'il fumait. Et, à l'inverse -avez-vous du feu, s'il vous plaît ? Merci- à l'inverse, je disais, il a toujours cru que j'avais arrêté. »

Mathieu sourit. Ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes, regardant la fumée s'éloigner et disparaître.

« Vous êtes très proches, Antoine et vous, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Mme Daniel.

- Oui. Enfin, j'en ai l'impression.

- C'est … c'est étrange. D'ordinaire, il lui faut très longtemps pour accorder sa confiance totale à quelqu'un et là … avec vous ça c'est fait comme … »

Elle claqua des doigts.

« … ça. Pas seulement avec vous, d'ailleurs.

- Avec qui d'autre ?

- Une seule personne. Rose Geniot.

- Oh. Sa petite amie, c'est bien normal. Enfin, ex-petite amie, je crois ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? Ils se sont remis ensemble ? »

_Toi, ma petite Rose, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

« Je ne savais pas. C'est bien pour Antoine. Et vous ? Vous y croyez, à cette relation ?

- Oui ! Antoine n'a pas eu beaucoup d'aventures amoureuses, et Rose m'a toujours paru être la meilleure. Je pense qu'ils ont des chances que ça dure toute leur vie. »

Mathieu ne répondit rien et écrasa sa cigarette du talon. Comme par une magie du destin, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche à cet instant. Il décrocha immédiatement, certain que c'était Anna.

Bingo.

« Allô, Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

- Le père d'Antoine est mort. Je suis resté chez lui histoire de lui tenir compagnie.

- Oh. Mathieu, à propos d'Antoine, il …

- S'est remis avec sa petite amie, je sais.

- En plus c'était une ex ! Mais attends, ça veut dire que vous avez rompu, ça ! Pourquoi tu es chez lui, alors ?

- Rompu ? Mais … ah ! Je comprends ! Non, non, ce n'était que dans un sens, tout ça. Tu as juste mal interprété ce que je t'ai dit.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! J'espère que …

- Non, je crois que tu n'as rien fait de mal sans le savoir. Mais tu devrais aller dormir, là. Avec qui tu étais au téléphone ?

- James, mon petit ami. Je te rappelle que je rentre à Oxford la semaine prochaine.

- Oh, c'est vrai. C'est passé trop vite, tout ça.

- Je trouve aussi. A demain !

- A demain ! »

Anna raccrocha. Mathieu éteignit son téléphone et décida d'aller dormir, lui aussi. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Antoine (on lui avait installé un matelas par terre, la chambre d'amis étant occupée), il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone fixe des Daniel.

« J'y vais ! lança-t-il en dévalant les escaliers. »

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de répondre au téléphone quand il n'était pas chez lui mais il avait comme une intuition.

« Allô ? fit-il en décrochant.

- Antoine ? C'est Rose. »

_J'me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc._

« Oui, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai trop mal au ventre, je peux pas venir te voir, mais je crois que je pourrais dans trois jours. Est-ce que tu seras chez toi ?

- Je pense. Passe vers … quatorze heures.

- J'y serais ! Merci et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et soupira. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il venait de se faire passer pour Antoine ? Et de fixer un rendez-vous avec Rose ? Pour quoi faire, d'ailleurs, ce rendez-vous ?

Il arracha un bout de papier d'un bloc-notes qui traînait et nota dessus :

_Rose vient dans 3 jours vers 14h._

Voilà, histoire qu'Antoine ne soit pas totalement perdu en voyant débarquer sa petite amie.

Et maintenant ? Il allait se coucher ?

Oui. Et il trouverait bien une façon de s'expliquer avec Rose.

_S'expliquer, tu t'es entendu ? Si tu la frappes, tu finis au poste._

Mais ça n'allait pas arriver puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Il déposa le bout de papier sur la table et monta les escaliers.


	10. (10) L'aveugle le plus con du monde

Trois jours plus tard, pendant que Mme Daniel était au téléphone avec l'entrepreneur de pompes funèbres, Antoine, lui, était étendu sur le perron, tête sur les escaliers, et sommeillait. Le soleil caressait son visage mal rasé, ses yeux étaient protégés par des lunettes de soleil. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dormir au soleil comme ça, il était encore adolescent. A présent, ça lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être, comme s'il était revenu dans le passé.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le mot de Mathieu, il s'était un peu engueulé avec son ami. Lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décrocher au téléphone chez lui. Encore moins de fixer un rendez-vous. Mathieu avait un peu répliqué mais pas trop.

Car ce que le schizophrène n'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il s'était fait passer pour Antoine.

Il n'était pas loin de quatorze heures. Rose n'allait pas tarder. Mais Antoine était certain que Mathieu se pointerait aussi. Pour une raison qui échappait encore au grand chevelu, Mathieu aimait bien être présent quand Rose était là.

Annabelle Saint-Charles hocha pensivement la tête.

« Occuper Rose, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Et je dois faire quoi ?

- Lui parler. Le temps que j'essaie pour la énième fois de dissuader Antoine de rester avec elle.

- La seule chose à laquelle tu vas arriver, c'est de te disputer encore une fois avec lui. »

Anna se leva.

« Mathieu, je pars dans cinq jours. Je ne serais pas là pour te consoler sans arrêt ! Si tu veux avoir un tant soit peu d'impact sur Antoine, il faut que tu le lui annonces ! »

Mathieu détourna le regard, gêné.

« J'oserais jamais …

- Mais si !

- Mais … écoute, c'est pas comme si j'avais mes chances. Antoine a une petite amie ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va la laisser tomber pour …

- Je ne crois rien, mais je t'encourage quand même à tenter ta chance ! Ecoute-moi bien, Matt, si quand je reviens avec Rose tu n'as encore rien dit à Antoine, je le lui hurle dans la rue ! »

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il savait très bien qu'Anna n'en ferait rien.

« Mais revenons à ce que nous disions, dit la jeune femme en se rasseyant. Tu veux que j'éloigne Rose le temps que tu parles à Antoine, si j'ai bien compris. Tu penses qu'ils se laisseront faire, tous les deux ?

- Ils ne savent pas dire non. Rose ne refusera pas ton invitation et Antoine ne refusera pas de la laisser partir.

- Fallait que tu t'entiches d'un idiot et d'un soumis, toi ? »

Mathieu sourit.

« Que veux-tu, j'aime souffrir. »

Anna fut étonnée qu'il n'aie pas dit cette phrase avec la voix du Patron. Ça aurait pourtant très bien collé à la situation.

Mathieu tourna le regard vers l'horloge murale.

« On y va. Faut pas qu'on arrive après elle.

- Mon Dieu, soupira Anna, dans quoi tu m'embarques ? »

Elle prit néanmoins son sac en bandoulière et sortit à la suite de Mathieu.

Antoine Daniel prit appui sur sa main gauche -les quatre points sanglants de la droite étaient encore douloureux- pour se relever et alla attendre au portail. L'église du village venait de sonner quatorze heures. Il faisait chaud, des gouttes de sueur perlaient entre les cils du jeune homme ou lui coulaient dans la nuque.

« Allez, murmura-t-il, vous êtes où ? »

Les premiers à arriver furent Mathieu et Annabelle. Assez étrange qu'il aie amené son amie, mais Antoine la salua néanmoins avec un grand sourire.

« Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de venir, hein ? railla-t-il à l'adresse de Mathieu.

- Je me suis fait une spécialité de gâcher les rendez-vous romantiques. »

Antoine et Mathieu rirent carrément, mais Annabelle n'esquissa qu'un sourire. Elle avait l'air préoccupée et se rongeait les ongles.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Antoine.

- Oui, oui !

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Entre. »

Il désigna la maison. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Antoine leur fit la liste des alcools de la maison. Anna les refusa tous.

« Tu n'as pas un genre de jus de fruits ?

- Si. Tu joues la sobriété, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! »

Antoine lui apporta un jus de mangue, qu'elle sirota pensivement. Le grand chevelu prit Mathieu à part :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta copine ?

- Je sais pas. Elle a parlé avec son petit ami au téléphone ce matin et depuis, elle est comme ça.

- Chagrin d'amour ?

- Je sais pas. J'espère pas pour elle.

- Moi non plus. »

La sonnette retentit. Antoine s'exclama :

« C'est Rose ! J'vais ouvrir ! »

Et Anna se raidit. Pendant qu'Antoine allait ouvrir la porte, Mathieu s'approcha de son amie :

« Pourquoi tu es tendue, comme ça ?

- Je sais pas. J'me sens pas de …

- Calme-toi. Si vraiment tu n'en as pas envie, je peux tout laisser tomber et m'en aller.

- Non, ça va aller. »

Elle prit une grande gorgée de jus de mangue. Mathieu haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ça va aller. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

La première chose que fit Rose Geniot quand Antoine Daniel lui ouvrit la porte fut de sauter dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour …

- Eh, c'est pas grave ! Entre, il y a déjà Mathieu et Annabelle.

- Mathieu Sommet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il s'est invité.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il t'aime !

- Si tu le dis. Et qui est Annabelle ?

- Une amie de Mathieu. Elle vient de Londres et passe ses vacances chez lui. »

Entre-temps, ils étaient arrivés au salon. Rose reconnut Mathieu et détailla la grande blonde qui se tenait à côté de lui, un verre de boisson ambrée -est-ce que c'était de l'alcool ?- dans la main. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, le nez aquillin (le genre de nez que Rose détestait le plus), les cheveux lisses et paraissait frustrée.

« Bonjour ! lança Rose en s'approchant d'elle. Rose Geniot.

- Annabelle Saint-Charles. »

Anna détourna les yeux, l'air gêné. Rose arqua un sourcil :

« Vous allez bien ?

- Oh, tutoyez-moi !

- Alors fais de même.

- Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Il fait chaud, ici.

- Ah ça ! intervint Antoine en riant. On est en été !

- Oui mais …

- Est-ce que tu veux aller à l'ombre, dans le jardin derrière la maison ? proposa Rose.

- Bonne idée ! fit Antoine. On y va !

- Euh, Antoine, murmura Mathieu derrière le grand chevelu. Est-ce que tu pourrais rester cinq minutes ? Il faut que je te parle.

- Bien sûr ! Partez devant, on vous rejoint. »

Rose et Anna acquiescèrent. Anna s'était énormément détendue. Ça se passait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Elle adressa un petit signe encourageant à Mathieu, qui fut le seul à le voir.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que les deux Youtubers dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Antoine, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- Je … ah, je sais pas comment te le dire ! Enfin, Antoine, est-ce que tu envisages sérieusement de finir ta vie avec Rose ? »

Le présentateur de What The Cut ?! soupira.

« C'est une obsession, dis-moi ! J'ai pas envie qu'on parte sur une nouvelle dispute. La réponse est oui, et le sujet est clos. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Il y avait une légère note d'agacement dans la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il posa cette dernière question.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Et le sujet n'est pas clos. Antoine … Antoine … »

Il ne parvint pas à articuler autre chose. Le grand chevelu le regardait fixement, l'air grave.

« Mathieu, dit-il doucement, est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ?

- Oui.

- Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, si ça peut t'aider.

- Je veux bien. »

Ils s'assirent.

« Ce n'est pas, commença Mathieu, ce n'est pas _grave_. C'est juste très important et … et c'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à te le dire.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Non. Pas pour le moment. »

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. La sueur coulait en filets huileux le long de sa nuque, et il avait viré au rouge brique. Il se demanda de quoi parlaient Anna et Rose.

Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était presque inaudible, et Antoine dut se rapprocher de lui pour l'entendre :

« Tu y crois, toi, à toutes ces fictions gays sur nous ? Tu crois que ça aurait une chance de marcher si on essayait ?

- J'en sais rien. »

Et, d'un coup, il y eut un déclic dans la tête du plus jeune. Et une phrase venue du fin fond de ses souvenirs remonta, une phrase dont il avait tout oublié, même la personne qui l'avait prononcée.

_Vous connaissez mal Mathieu Sommet_.

Il n'avait jamais prétendu savoir le moindre secret de son ami, mais de là à … à ça ? Il déglutit :

« Attends, tu veux dire que … »

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête.

« T'es l'aveugle le plus con du monde, si tu comprends que maintenant. »

Antoine se leva et recula en titubant. Mathieu n'osait plus lever les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas dire ça devant Rose, souffla Antoine. Et Anna ? Elle est au courant ?

- Oui. »

Mathieu sourit avec un air légèrement nostalgique et rêveur.

« Elle pensait qu'on était en couple, au début, quand je lui en ai parlé.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait une tête bizarre quand j'ai dit que je m'étais remis avec Rose. »

Soudainement, il y eut comme un bruit de verre cassé dans la tête de Mathieu. Rose. Antoine s'était remis avec elle.

Est-ce qu'il venait de se déclarer à un mec en couple avec celle qui était sans doute la femme la plus parfaite du monde ?

_Mais quel con !_

Est-ce qu'il avait cru avoir la moindre chance ? Est-ce qu'il avait espéré qu'Antoine sourirait et lui dirait : _c'est ok, mec, je vais dire à Rose que c'est fini et on publie officiellement sur Facebook que le Matoine est devenu réalité _?

Sans doute. Mais voilà, il y avait eu le bruit de verre brisé qui avait brutalement ramené le petit schizophrène à la réalité.

« Mathieu, commença Antoine, je …

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas réciproque, hein ? Joue pas le délicat qui veut pas blesser son pote : c'est pas que tu le penses pas, c'est que _ce n'est pas réciproque !_ »

Il sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter à la tête. Antoine leva les deux mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque.

« Mathieu ! Je t'en prie, on va pas recommencer à se battre ! On peut juste tirer un trait sur tout ça et redevenir amis ! »

Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas. Et il le crut encore moins quand Mathieu lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Annabelle Saint-Charles avait fini son jus de mangue et posé le verre sur un muret. En face d'elle et de Rose, il y avait la piscine, récemment nettoyée. Anna mourrait d'envie de piquer une tête, mais préférait attendre Mathieu et Antoine. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction du grand chevelu. Sûrement négative, pensait-elle. Il était assez rare qu'on laisse tomber sa petite amie pour un pote rencontré grâce à Internet. Mais il valait mieux que Mathieu tente sa chance, et Anna voulait à tous prix être aux premières loges pour ça.

« Et tu fais quoi, comme études ? demanda-t-elle à Rose.

- Littérature. Mais je fais en parallèle beaucoup de théâtre et de chant. J'aimerais bien en faire mon métier. Paraît que j'ai mes chances. J'ai auditionné pour un rôle à Londres.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'étudie à Oxford …

- Sérieusement ! Waouh ! »

Anna releva fièrement le menton. Sa conversation avec Rose était très courtoise, mais en grattant un peu la peinture, n'importe qui aurait deviné la froideur du ton d'Anna, malgré les tentatives répétées de Rose pour réchauffer l'ambiance. La jeune blonde ressentait un certain mépris pour celle qui avait dans le cœur d'Antoine la place qu'aurait dû occuper Mathieu. Même si elle reconnaissait que Rose était très gentille, c'était juste ça qui l'empêchait d'être amie avec la jeune femme. Mathieu.

« Je voudrais être chercheuse en médecine, dit Anna.

- Si tu es suffisamment excellente pour entrer à Oxford, tu as toutes tes chances !

- Merci. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les deux autres ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on les attend ! »

_Il ne faut quand même pas tout ce temps pour que Mathieu dise je t'aime, quand même !_

« On continue à attendre, soupira Rose. De toute manière, ça ne saurait tarder. »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un cri les fit sursauter. C'était Antoine. Et il criait de douleur.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? s'exclama Anna en s'y précipitant, suivie de près par Rose. »

_Est-ce que ça a dérapé au point qu'ils en viennent aux mains ?_

Visiblement oui. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au salon, Mathieu se tenait la joue en grimaçant, collé contre le mur, et Antoine avait la bouche ensanglantée. Rose poussa un cri suraigu de pouffiasse blonde dans un film d'horreur. Plus active, Anna se jeta entre les deux pour éviter d'autres coups, tandis que Mme Daniel arrivait dans la pièce et considérait tout ce qui s'était passé d'un œil paniqué.

Mathieu repoussa Anna d'un geste agacé.

« Laisse, c'est fini. Je l'ai frappé et il a riposté, c'est tout à fait légitime.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? cria Mme Daniel. Antoine, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour éponger le sang ?

- Non, c'est rien, ça ira. »

Contrairement à Mathieu, qui avait l'air calmé, Antoine avait les yeux enflammés de fureur. Lorsque Rose se jeta sur lui, il la gifla. Elle recula, choquée. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée, avant, ni même parlé violemment.

« C'est pas le moment ! hurla le jeune homme, puis il tourna les talons et déguerpit en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

Anna examina la joue de Mathieu. Il avait un bleu assez important. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle vit avant que son ami ne bondisse sur ses pieds et ne détale à la poursuite d'Antoine.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent quand je suis là ça finit en bagarre ? murmura Rose, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- Cours ! lui lança Anna. Faut qu'on les rattrape ! »

Mme Daniel esquissa le geste de les suivre, dans un froufrou de tissu noir -elle ne portait plus que cette couleur, mais avait insisté pour qu'Antoine continue à s'habiller normalement-, mais Rose l'arrêta.

« Laissez-nous y aller. »

Elle n'insista pas. De toute manière, entre la mort de son mari et ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne se sentait pas de s'engager dans une course-poursuite.

Anna rattrapa vite Mathieu, mais ne réussit pas à le dissuader d'arrêter de courir.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ma faute ! Je veux lui parler en premier, même si c'est pour finir à l'hôpital !

- Rêve pas, c'est Antoine. T'as un bleu et c'est tout ce que t'auras aujourd'hui. Et au fait, laisse-moi deviner, il ne ressent pas la même chose que toi.

- Très drôle ! J'ai vraiment été con, sur ce coup-là.

- Mais non ! »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Dix mètres derrière eux, gênée pour courir par ses tongs, Rose haletait déjà. Elle n'était pas très sportive.

Et tout devant, à près de deux cent mètres de sa petite amie, il y avait Antoine Daniel, qui avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son propre corps et de ne plus rien contrôler. Il courait en ligne droite, sans même savoir où il allait, grillant les feux rouges et renversant les passants.

Ce fut la voix paniquée de Mathieu qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Antoine ! Arrête-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait où ? Il balaya du regard l'endroit où il était et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

_Oh merde._

Où était-il ? Sur un carrefour, avec des voitures arrivant à grande vitesse de tous les côtés et lui fonçant dessus.


	11. (11) Voitures, serveuse et ambulance

AVIS: Le titre original du chapitre c'est: _Un abruti, huit voitures, une serveuse et une ambulance_ mais j'ai pas la place, donc c'est _Voitures, serveuse et ambulance_. Je trouve ça moins classe mais je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix... Et en plus ça fait comme le titre des épisodes de What The Cut?!

Hey! Encore un ch'tit message en début de chapitre! Parce que dire tout ça en MP à toutes mes lectrices, c'était un peu long et j'avais la flemme!

Bref, la suite du chapitre 10 étant A PEINE réclamée (sic) dans toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, j'ai eu un peu peur que vous soyez déçues. Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous attendiez à un truc aussi EPIC que ce qu'a écrit Sonightein dans sa review (sérieux, allez lire, c'est génial et j'me suis marrée pendant un bon quart d'heure après l'avoir lu -SUPER MATHIEU) et en fait ... ben non en fait, c'est pas si epic que ça.

Enfin, c'est mon avis, personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre -en partie parce qu'un de mes personnages récurrents dans mes histoires préférés arrive dedans (NO SPOILER Z'AVEZ QU'A LIRE POUR SAVOIR -c'est pas comme si vous vous tapiez la préface pour lire le chapitre ensuite, mais je divague- VAGUE), mais je vous raconte ma vie et vous êtes pas censées savoir que j'adore ce personnage sinon vous êtes très flippantes- mais il se peut que ce n°11 vous paraisse un peu mou parce que les scènes d'action, c'est pas trop mon truc. Du coup l'accident dure un tiers du chapitre, qui est plus court que les autres mais bon.

Voilà, c'était inutile, désagréable à lire à parce que mes phrases sont énormes et bourrées de parenthèses, j'ai tourné en rond, je vais pas vous rendre les dix secondes de votre vie, bisous à tous et à toutes!

Elena

* * *

Rose Geniot ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Mathieu et Annabelle s'étaient arrêtés. Puis elle aperçut Antoine juste au milieu du carrefour et hurla encore une fois.

Les yeux bleus du petit schizophrène brillaient et des larmes luisantes lui coulaient sur les joues. Ses dents claquaient malgré la chaleur.

« Quel con, murmura Anna. Pitié, faites qu'il s'en sorte ! »

Mais Antoine ne semblait franchement pas bien parti pour.

Le grand chevelu déglutit. Il fallait qu'il se casse de là, et vite, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Une Cordoba rouge fit un virage rapide pour l'éviter et alla taper droit dans un poteau. La voiture était foutue mais les gens dedans n'avaient rien, Dieu merci.

Quelque chose de métallique lui frôla la jambe, et ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il flirtait de très -trop- près avec la mort. Il se jeta sur le bitume, à droite, pour éviter une voiture qui allait trop vite pour avoir pu freiner. Il entendit la voix de Rose, semblant venir de très loin, qui disait derrière lui.

« Pas à droite ! A gauche ! Le trottoir le plus près est à gauche ! »

Merci, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Le conducteur de la Cordoba avait réussi le virage de justesse, mais toutes les voitures qui lui arrivaient droit dessus n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir faire de même. Il bondit à nouveau de côté, mais un des phares de la voiture qu'il esquiva était cassé, un bout de verre qui s'en était détaché déchira son jean au niveau du mollet et lui entailla la peau en dessous. Du sang coula sur sa chaussure, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, éviter les voitures et rejoindre le trottoir. Des voix lui hurlaient de sortir de là, mais il les entendait à peine. Une vraie petite foule s'était amassée de part et d'autre du carrefour, et suivait le spectacle avec intérêt, semblant se demander si le type devant eux allait survivre aux trois autres voitures qui arrivaient sur lui.

Il fit volte-face, pour voir un de ces trois monstres derrière lui, mais aussi, du coin de l'œil, Mathieu, Anna et Rose. Seul Mathieu était debout. Anna était agenouillée à côté de Rose, qui était assise en tailleur sur le sol et semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Antoine maudit la faiblesse de la jeune femme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus. Il esquiva de justesse une voiture noire en sautant en avant, mais fut déséquilibré en évitant la seconde et tomba sur le ventre. Ses lunettes tombèrent. Le temps qu'il se remette debout, la troisième voiture lui arrivait droit dessus.

_T'es foutu._

Il se sentit bousculé en avant et comprit qu'on ouvrait une portière derrière lui. Puis un bras l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira dans une voiture. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, la troisième voiture arrachait la portière ouverte, _exactement là où il était auparavant_. Il déglutit, tremblant. Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez, quelque chose de léger de doux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une douleur affreuse lui étreignait le mollet et qu'il perdait énormément de sang. La tête commença à lui tourner, mais il eut quand même la force de se retourner pour voir qui l'avait sauvé. Les bras qui le tenaient le lâchèrent.

Il y avait une jolie jeune femme dont le visage lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, de grands yeux noisette, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait en tous points à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait un débardeur blanc à franges roses, un jean sombre et un grand chapeau de la Belle Epoque garni de rubans colorés, qui lui donnaient une allure de comédienne. C'était un de ces rubans qui avait effleuré le nez d'Antoine. Elle avait l'air étonné et effrayé. C'était elle qui l'avait tiré à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Derrière elle, sur le siège du conducteur, était assis un jeune homme qui inspira bien moins de sympathie à Antoine. Les yeux froids et détachés des gens arrogants, de grandes boucles châtain clair, la peau un peu plus hâlée que celle de la jeune femme, il dévisageait Antoine comme s'il avait été quelque spécimen curieux dans un zoo. Ou dans une foire aux monstres.

« Eh bien Cathy, dit le jeune homme à l'attention de la femme au chapeau, tu t'es surpassée ! »

Cathy ! C'était elle, la serveuse au _Rêve d'Alice_, Catherine ! Il lui semblait que cette soirée avec Mathieu remontait à des siècles de ça.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle à Antoine.

- J'ai … je me suis blessé à la jambe. En-dehors de ça, tout va bien. Ah, j'ai aussi perdu mes lunettes.

- Noah ! fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers le conducteur après avoir jeté un œil à la jambe d'Antoine. Appelle les urgences ! Il saigne abondamment ! »

Noah sortit un téléphone portable et composa lentement le numéro du SAMU. Pendant ce temps, Cathy fit sortir Antoine de la voiture et l'assit sur le bitume. Une foule de curieux s'amassa autour d'eux. Le présentateur de What The Cut se sentait énormément stressé. La serveuse examina la plaie, puis leva la tête vers Antoine :

« La blessure est assez profonde. Il y a des chances pour que vous ayez un bout de verre coincé dans la jambe. »

Antoine frémit. Cathy se retourna vers Noah, toujours tranquillement assis comme si de rien n'était :

« Noah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Du calme. Ah, ça y est, ils répondent. »

Des éclats de voix montèrent de la foule.

« Poussez-vous !

- Eh !

- Laissez-moi passer !

- Mais vous êtes fou ?

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ?

- Je le connais ! »

Bousculant tout le monde, Mathieu Sommet arriva jusqu'à Antoine et se jeta à côté de lui. Ne reconnaissant même pas Cathy, il lui demanda, la voix tremblante :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il a une blessure à la jambe. Il perd beaucoup de sang. »

En effet, une petite flaque rouge se formait et la chaussure d'Antoine avait viré au rouge vif. Mathieu écarquillait les yeux, et commença à se ronger les ongles. La tête d'Antoine lui tournait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti, que personne ne se préoccupait de lui.

Où était Rose ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que Mathieu qui avait pu venir auprès de lui ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : Rose avait du être trop choquée pour avoir les idées bien en place et elle était trop timide pour bousculer les gens.

_Merde ! Ça ne l'excuse pas ! Je suis quand même son petit ami !_

Noah sortit de la voiture, toujours aussi calmement. Comme si rien de spécial ne lui était arrivé.

« Les secours arrivent.

- Est-ce que tu as amené la trousse de secours ? Il faut des compresses pour arrêter l'hémorragie !

- Je n'ai rien. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un abruti se jetterait sous les voitures. »

Mathieu protesta vivement mais reporta vite son attention sur Antoine, qui se sentait proche de tomber dans les pommes.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna le petit schizophrène, c'est ma faute, c'est …

- Ta gueule. C'est pas … »

Foutu mal de tête !

« … le moment de s'apitoyer sur ton sort ! C'est autant ma faute que la tienne ! Stop ! Pas le moment de chialer.

- Ne parlez pas, conseilla Cathy. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir. »

Antoine hocha la tête mais ferma les yeux. Au fin fond du monde, lui semblait-il, une sirène hulula. Il y eut encore des « Laissez-moi passer ! » mais aucun bruit de bousculade.

« Ils sont là, murmura Cathy. Vous allez … tout va bien. »

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Ses vertiges étaient de plus en plus forts. Il sentit qu'on lui serrait le mollet dans un bandage et qu'on lui faisait une piqûre dans le bras.

« C'est quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- De la morphine, répondit une voix d'homme. Ça va annihiler la douleur.

- Est-ce que je peux monter dans l'ambulance avec lui ? demanda Mathieu. Je suis un ami proche. »

_Tu mens un peu mais c'est pas grave._

« S'il vous plaît, murmura Antoine. J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne avec moi.

- D'accord, dit l'ambulancier. »

Le grand chevelu se sentit charger sur une civière. Assez logique il ne pouvait pas marcher.

Il ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit qu'il était un miraculé et qu'il avait joué avec la mort plus d'une fois, aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, à cet instant, était :

_Ma mère va faire une crise d'hystérie. D'abord le père fait une crise cardiaque, et puis le fils se jette sous les voitures._

On ferma une porte. Sans doute celle de l'ambulance, qui démarra aussitôt, avec la sirène qui hurlait. Il sentit une main étreindre la sienne :

« Ça va aller, chuchota la voix de Mathieu.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir ?

- Essayez si vous voulez, répondit l'ambulancier. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas. »

Il avait raison. Durant le trajet, Mathieu garda la tête baissée. A moins d'une minute de l'hôpital, la voix d'Antoine, une voix qui semblait venue d'outre-tombe et qui était presque un murmure, le fit sursauter. Le grand chevelu avait ouvert les yeux et dévisageait l'intérieur de l'ambulance comme s'il découvrait un nouveau monde. Il était plutôt pâle mais avait l'air d'aller mieux.

_Il va survivre. Après tout, c'est Antoine, hein?_

Un Antoine qui disait :

« Mathieu ?

- Hmm ?

- J'suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. »


	12. (12) Sur un lit d'hôpital

Il y eut un bip. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Une succession de sons aigus qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Le monde lui apparut flou. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Sur son index, il y avait une sorte de pince-crocodile reliée à un appareil médical, qui émettait ces bips bizarres. Son avant-bras droit était piqué d'une seringue, qui lui apportait de la morphine par un tuyau en plastique transparent. Il était étendu sur un lit. Tout était blanc. Il y avait un roman sur la table de nuit, il n'y toucha pas.

Une chambre d'hôpital, quoi. Le soleil entrait par une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Paris. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Le docteur DeLise était assis à côté du lit.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il vit qu'Antoine était réveillé.

- Oui. Quel jour on est ? Enfin, j'ai dormir combien de temps ?

- Juste une nuit. Tu avais un éclat de verre de sept centimètres dans le mollet. La blessure était profonde. Nous l'avons retiré et nous avons désinfecté la plaie. Le temps qu'elle se referme -ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois jours- et tu seras dehors. Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal en marchant, mais ça ne durera pas. Autre chose : j'ai remarqué que tu saignais de la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que c'est aussi du à l'accident ?

- Non. Je … on m'a frappé juste avant.

- Oh. Bien. Ta mère voudrait te voir. Elle n'est pas la seule, il y a aussi le jeune homme qui t'a accompagné dans l'ambulance, une jeune femme qui dit t'avoir sauvé en te tirant dans sa voiture et quelques autres personnes. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ta mère soit la première.

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien, je vais la chercher. »

Il se leva et se frappa le front, comme s'il oubliait quelque chose de capital.

« Une dernière chose, Antoine, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur la route ?

- Euh … »

Le grand chevelu rougit. Il commença à bafouiller sans trouver ses mots. Le docteur l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Suffit. Tu n'as pas l'air très chaud pour en parler. »

Et il sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Daniel entrait en courant dans la pièce. Antoine constata avec joie qu'elle avait troqué ses vêtements noirs pour du bleu marine. Sans doute n'avait-elle plus de noir dans sa garde-robe, mais Antoine en fut néanmoins très soulagé.

« Antoine ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou.

« J'vais bien, maman ! rit-il en essayant de se dégager.

- Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'étais à la maison, j'attendais que tu reviennes et je vois Rose et cette Annabelle qui reviennent en courant, essoufflée. Rose me dit que tu t'es retrouvé sur le carrefour et que tu as été blessé par plusieurs voitures et emmené à l'hôpital. Je te jure, j'ai vu défiler tous les moments qu'on avait passés ensemble devant mes yeux. J'ai couru à la voiture et ai sauté dedans, direction l'hôpital. Je les ai emmenées avec moi. Nous attendons que tu sois réveillé depuis hier soir ! Annabelle et moi avons un peu dormi, mais Rose et Mathieu ont fait nuit blanche ! Et il y a une autre jeune femme qui veut te voir, une certaine Cathy. Très aimable. Je ne la connais pas, c'est une amie à toi ? »

Antoine se sentit très stupide de les avoir inquiétés comme ça.

« Non, c'est juste qu'elle m'a en quelque sorte sauvé, hier. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Le docteur a dit que je pourrais sortir très prochainement.

- Je l'espère bien. Oh, mon ange, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais angoissée ! Tu comprends, juste après avoir perdu ton père …

- Je comprends. Je m'excuse encore une fois. J'ai vraiment été débile.

- Oui, vraiment. Mais je tirer un trait sur tout ça, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là et que tu puisses me parler. »

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Bon, allez, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je sens que tu meurs d'envie de parler à Rose, hein ? Je la fais venir ? »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment à Rose qu'Antoine voulait parler. Mais il avait quand même envie de parler à sa petite amie et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Merci. »

Mme Daniel disparut derrière la porte, la laissant entrouverte. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis aperçut Rose et lui sourit.

« Salut. Appelle-moi Jésus le Miraculé, maintenant. »

Elle rit.

« Je suis désolée. Hier, j'aurais voulu t'accompagner dans l'ambulance, mais je me sentais vraiment trop mal. Et puis, pendant que Mathieu se frayait un chemin dans la foule, j'ai préféré aller prévenir ta mère. »

Antoine regretta de l'avoir mentalement insultée.

« Tu as bien fait. Viens t'asseoir ! Tu vas pas rester devant la porte tout le temps, si ? »

Elle s'installa à son chevet et examina le roman posé sur la table de nuit.

« Fred Vargas, _Pars vite et reviens tard_. Tu lis ça, toi ?

- Non. Ça doit être là au cas où le patient s'ennuie. Ou alors quelqu'un l'a oublié là.

- Le dernier patient ?

- Peut-être. Ou une infirmière. »

Rose lui prit la main.

« Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis juste … »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues blanches.

« … tellement contente ! Tellement soulagée ! Mon Dieu, si t'étais mort hier, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait !

- Hé ! Pleure pas. »

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et la pince-crocodile reliée à l'appareil à bips effleura la paupière gauche de la jeune femme.

« Parle pas de malheur, continua-t-il. Je suis là, je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai été incroyablement con de courir entre les voitures hier, de vous inquiéter tous à ce point. Tu as le droit de m'engueuler si tu veux. Mais … mais voilà. Je suis désolé mais je suis là.

- Tu as pas un peu l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond ? murmura Rose avec un léger sourire.

- Si. Mais j'ai jamais été très doué pour les grands discours.

- Oh, si. C'était très bien. Mais tu as dit tout le temps la même chose. »

Ils rirent ensemble. Rose passa la main dans les cheveux d'Antoine.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi on te traite de serpillière. Moi, je les aime bien tes cheveux.

- Je crois que tu es la seule.

- Et alors ? Ça change rien, et je te trouve très classe avec les cheveux en bataille. »

Antoine arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire : _tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

« Sincèrement, ajouta Rose.

- On va faire genre que je te crois. Bref, ma mère m'a dit que t'avais fait nuit blanche. Me dis pas que c'est vrai.

- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Non ! T'es sérieuse ? T'as pas dormi pour … moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle que dans cinq ans tu dois me demander en mariage, Antoine Daniel. »

Il fallu quelques instants pour qu'Antoine se remémore cet après-midi d'hiver où, en sortant du lycée, il avait dit à Rose qu'il l'épouserait quand il aurait trente ans.

« Tu t'en souviens encore ?

- Evidemment ! T'as toujours été un grand romantique, mon cœur. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Sa voix résonna longtemps dans la tête d'Antoine.

« Eh ! Antoine ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

- Hein ? Oh, pas du tout. Je pensais juste à un truc. Au fait, ma mère m'a aussi dit que Mathieu avait fait nuit blanche.

- Oui ! Alors lui … il a fait le guet debout devant ta porte et dès qu'une infirmière sortait, il l'apostrophait pour lui demander si tu étais réveillé ! Il faisait presque peur !

- Bordel …

- En fait, tu veux que je te l'envoie ? Il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent te voir, aussi. »

_Sans doute Annabelle et Cathy._

« Bon, dis-leur d'entrer tous ensemble.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui. »

_Bah, trois personnes, c'est pas non plus la mer à boire._

Sauf que ce ne furent pas trois mais neuf personnes qui entrèrent après que Rose fut sortie. Antoine regarda, stupéfait tout ce beau monde (à savoir Mathieu Sommet, Annabelle Saint-Charles, Catherine Clappé, Frédéric Mollas et Sébastien Rassiat du Joueur du Grenier, Kriss de Minute Papillon, Alexis Breut, alias Linksthesun, Nyo, le dessinateur qui tournait parfois avec Antoine, et François Theurel, alias le Fossoyeur de films) entrer dans sa chambre et se chamailler pour avoir un peu de place.

« Ah ben ça, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Eh bien, commença Kriss, disons que quand on reçoit un coup de fil de Mathieu nous disant que tu t'es cru immortel, que tu t'es jeté sur la route pour t'amuser à éviter les voitures et que tu es à l'hôpital, on a un peu envie de savoir comment tu vas.

- Mais … y en a qui sont venus de loin !

- Oh, dès que tu seras rétabli on t'envoie la facture des billets de train ! ricana Seb. Bon alors Antoine, comment ça va ?

- Mieux. Enfin … je m'attendais à voir qu'Annabelle, Mathieu et Cathy. »

Il se tourna vers la serveuse, à l'écart des autres, l'air timide.

« Au fait, je crois que je ne vous ai pas remerciée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Vous auriez fait de même à ma place. Et tutoyez-moi.

- D'accord.

- Donc c'est la demoiselle qui t'a sauvé la vie ? s'enquit Alexis. Pourquoi quand moi je me jette sous les voitures je suis pas rattrapé par une jolie fille ?

- Si j'avais été là, répondit Cathy avec un sourire, je vous aurais volontiers rattrapé. »

Alexis lui rendit son sourire. Kriss lui envoya un coup de coude.

« Eh, railla le deuxième schizophrène, je te rappelle que t'as une petite amie. »

Cathy rougit violemment et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Désolé, s'excusa Kriss.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. »

Puis, se tournant vers Antoine :

« J'ai oublié de vous dire : je m'excuse du comportement de Noah. Il n'est pas très …

- Pas besoin de t'excuser. Bon, le sujet est clos, j'espère que vous m'avez apporté des fleurs et beaucoup de vœux de rétablissement !

- Essaie un peu d'acheter des fleurs quand tu débarques à deux heures du matin et que tu écumes la ville pour chercher un taxi qui puisse t'amener à l'hôpital ! répondit Fred avec un sourire faussement hypocrite.

- Excusé. Et les autres ?

- Rien ! fit Nyo presque fièrement. En fait on savait pas si t'allais survivre donc on a préféré attendre, comme ça on pouvait aussi commander des plaques en ta mémoire pour l'enterrement.

- Va crever. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'on supposerait que j'allais mourir pour un bout de verre dans la jambe …

- Un bout de verre, remarqua François, non. Huit voitures qui te foncent dessus à grande vitesse, oui.

- Ah, fit Annabelle en bousculant les autres pour arriver jusqu'au grand chevelu, Antoine, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi ! Non seulement tu me fais courir après toi pendant vingt minutes, mais ensuite tu me flanques la frousse de ma vie et je dois soutenir ta petite amie qui défaille ! Tu as deux minutes pour t'excuser et me donner une raison valable ! »

Est-ce qu'Anna voulait qu'il avoue que Mathieu lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Ça lui était venu comme ça, et elle regretta aussitôt tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Bref, reprit-elle avant même qu'Antoine ne puisse se justifier, je crois que c'est plutôt auprès de Mathieu que tu dois t'excuser. Il était dans tous ses états hier soir.

- Vrai, ajouta Kriss. J'ai eu presque peur quand je l'ai entendu au téléphone. »

Mathieu, qui était jusqu'ici resté collé contre la porte, sans rien, dire tentant presque de s'effacer dans le décor, leva la tête, comme surpris qu'on parle de lui.

« Oh, c'est … c'est rien. J'ai eu très peur, c'est tout. Ça change beaucoup de voir un accident de ses propres yeux plutôt que de l'entendre.

- Viens un peu par ici, l'invita Antoine, mon chaton.

- M'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

- D'accord mon ours polaire. Fred, vire tes fesses du siège, que Mathieu puisse s'asseoir. »

Fred se leva, non sans avoir fait semblant de gifler Antoine, qui répliqua avec un claquement de langue grotesquement aguicheur. Le Joueur du Grenier leva les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire suspendu aux lèvres, et recula légèrement. Mathieu s'assit à la place que Fred venait de quitter, l'air légèrement inquiet et stressé.

_Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui trouvent qu'il joue bien la comédie !_

« Au fait ! s'exclama Antoine. Quelqu'un sait ce que sont devenues mes lunettes ? Elles sont tombées pendant que j'essayais désespérément de rester en vie et, depuis, je les ai plus vues.

- Je crois qu'elles sont en miettes, répondit Anna, à l'heure qu'il est. Si des voitures n'ont pas roulé dessus, elles ont sûrement été écrasées par tous les curieux qui voulaient voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à en commander des nouvelles ! Putain, je les aimais bien, ces lunettes.

- Tu vas voir que tous les commentaires que tu auras sur ta nouvelle vidéo ne parleront que de ça, ricana Nyo.

- Bah, je ferais une petite explication au début, comme quand je me suis coupé les cheveux.

- Et tu expliqueras quoi ? Que l'organisme extraterrestre non identifié que tu portes sur la tête les a bouffées parce qu'il a besoin d'énergie ?

- Peut-être. Je verrais. »

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Mathieu. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler en tête-à-tête, mais n'avait pas envie de virer les huit autres.

« Ça va Mathieu ? s'enquit Alexis d'un air inquiet. Tu fixes le sol depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Ça va. Je me sens juste … ah ! Trop d'émotions plus la nuit blanche, quoi !

- Hmm. D'accord. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, suite à quoi Fred s'exclama :

« Bah putain, quelle ambiance !

- Ben on sait pas trop quoi lui dire, en fait, marmonna Kriss. Bon, il a frôlé la mort, mais … au fait Antoine, tu comptes l'annoncer à tes fans ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je dirais juste que j'ai été en retard sur le nouvel épisode. Comme d'habitude. L'avantage de pas être ponctuel. »

Il recommença à regarder Mathieu, qui avait commencé à trembler. Très légèrement, mais Antoine le remarqua.

« Euh, demanda-t-il aux autres, pouvez me laisser cinq minutes avec Mathieu ?

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Kriss.

- Un mot : Matoine. J'ai le droit de parler à l'amour de ma vie, non ? »

Il eut un sourire. Les autres hochèrent la tête, certains rirent, et ils quittèrent la pièce. Comme quoi faire une semi-blague (c'était bien pour Matoine qu'il allait parler à Mathieu, hein?) pouvait vous excuser pour tout.

Antoine s'assit sur le lit du mieux qu'il put, avec tous ces fils en plastique qui le gênaient, et souleva le menton de Mathieu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Tu me poses la question ? Je … putain, je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, quand je t'ai dit _ça_ ! »

Il recommença à pleurer. Antoine fit un rapide parallèle avec Rose, et essuya les larmes de Mathieu. Mais pas comme avec Rose. Avec un coin de drap et de la main gauche, histoire que la pince-crocodile ne touche pas le visage du petit schizophrène.

« Ouais, admit-il, la question était un peu conne. Oui, je suis aveugle. Oui, je suis débile. Et je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir frappé.

- Ouais, t'oublie que c'est moi qu'ai commencé. »

Mathieu détourna encore le regard. Antoine commençait à être légèrement agacé.

« Regarde-moi, putain ! Puisque t'as visiblement fantasmé sur moi, pourquoi tu peux plus me fixer ?

- Je … ah, me prendre un râteau pareil, c'a été une des pires expériences de ma vie !

- De la mienne aussi. Et je crois que j'ai préféré le moment où les voitures m'ont foncé dessus à celui où tu m'en as foutu une.

- J'm'excuse.

- T'en as pas marre, qu'on s'excuse depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Si. »

Il se leva et tourna les talons, prêt à partir.

« Mathieu !

- Hmm ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Regarde-moi.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je … »

Par la porte entrouverte, Antoine aperçut Cathy qui discutait avec Annabelle.

« Retrouve-moi au _Rêve d'Alice_.

- Quand ?

- Dans une semaine. Exactement.

- Et d'ici là ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on s'évite et ne se parle plus ?

- Non. Mais c'est ce que tu vas faire, hein ?

- Oui, reconnut Mathieu. Et tu me diras quoi ? Est-ce que … est-ce que tu reviendrais sur ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

- J'en sais rien. Laisse-moi cette semaine pour réfléchir. Il se pourrait qu'on ne parle que des vidéos qu'on a choisies pour nos prochains épisodes. »

Mathieu soupira et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

« Une semaine, au _Rêve d'Alice_. J'y serais.

- Merci. »

Et le petit schizophrène quitta la chambre d'hôpital.


	13. (13) Ange gardien et possible rupture

A présent, Mathieu Sommet attendait devant le Rêve d'Alice. Ce n'était pas le bon jour. Le rendez-vous avec Antoine n'était que pour dans trois jours. Mais ce n'était pas Antoine qu'il attendait, aujourd'hui.

Il était tard. Un gobelet de café brûlant dans la main, les yeux rivés sur la façade biscornue où il lisait : _Ouverture : 8h. Fermeture : 23h._, il avait l'air d'un tueur en série qui calcule son forfait très précisément. Il était assis dans sa voiture, sa main libre crispée sur le volant.

Bénédicte Dalagna retourna le panneau _Ouvert_ en _Fermé_. Parfait. Mathieu finit son gobelet, sortit de la voiture, le jeta dans la poubelle et s'appuya au mur.

De l'entrée des employés sortit une grosse femme aux cheveux en bataille. La patronne ? La cuisinière ? Les deux ? Mais ce n'était pas celle que Mathieu voulait voir.

Bénédicte s'en alla à son tour, riant avec une rousse, la troisième serveuse.

Puis Cathy parut enfin.

Mathieu fit un pas pour traverser la route mais se figea. Une petite fille, une ravissante gamine aux longues boucles blondes, courait vers la serveuse, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, la fillette donna le bouquet à la jeune femme puis disparut.

Mathieu courut auprès de Cathy.

« Hé ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle se retourna. Mathieu s'arrêta net. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui fit penser à une grande robe de velours, de celles qu'on portait au XIXème siècle. Il semblait qu'elle était amoureuse, un élan d'amour brillait dans son regard marron foncé qui en devenait clair. Mathieu n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Vous allez bien ? fit Cathy. Vous êtes l'ami d'Antoine, c'est cela ? Mathieu.

- Ce … c'est moi, oui.

- Que voulez-vous ? »

Mathieu jeta un œil au bouquet de fleurs. Au milieu des roses, il y avait une carte blanche, qui disait : _A mon ange gardien_. Cathy vit qu'il l'avait lue, et rougit légèrement. Mathieu se demanda si c'était de l'humilité ou de la fierté.

« Vous êtes un ange ? demanda Mathieu qui ne se rendit compte qu'après de l'absurdité de sa question.

- Moi ? Non ! Mais … euh … voyez-vous, j'aime aider les gens. C'est un peu mon passe-temps. Lorsque je vois quelqu'un qui a l'air mal, même si c'est un inconnu … surtout si c'est un inconnu, je vais le voir. Et parfois je reçois des messages de remerciements. Je crois avoir réussi à faire le bonheur de presque tous ceux que j'ai croisés.

- Alors … est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Allons chez moi, vous y serez peut-être plus à l'aise pour parler. Ou préférez-vous entrer dans le restaurant. Il est vide.

- Le restaurant, s'il vous plaît. »

Cathy ouvrit la porte des employés et fit entrer Mathieu. Ils allèrent dans les cuisines, et Mathieu s'installa là où Bénédicte et Ophélie parlaient quand il était venu avec Antoine. Cathy s'assit sur un pouf qu'elle ramena d'une des tables -la 15, précisément.

« Il n'y a, confia-t-elle, que trois personnes avec lesquelles je n'arrive pas à être l'ange gardien que je suis pour d'autres. D'abord, Ophélie et Bénédicte, mes collègues. Je ne les supporte pas. Ça me désole. Quand je suis avec elles, je suis grossière, je suis sur les nerfs, ça ne me plaît vraiment pas.

- Et la troisième personne ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

- Non ! Non, aucun souci. La troisième personne, c'est mon petit ami Noah. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis avec lui. Nous n'avons rien en commun mais … »

Elle redressa brusquement la tête.

« Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas. Racontez-moi votre histoire.

- D'accord. »

Il hésita un instant. Mais Cathy lui sourit, de son doux sourire d'ange gardien, et immédiatement il se sentit en confiance et commença :

« Il y a peu de temps, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'Antoine, celui que vous avez sauvé. »

Cathy ne parut pas surprise.

« Continuez.

- Et … lorsque je lui ai dit, il a piqué une crise et c'est là qu'il est parti se jeter sous les voitures. Nous nous étions un peu frappés, avant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'était idiot. Il a une petite amie. Elle s'appelle Rose.

- J'ai un peu parlé avec elle.

- Elle est très gentille, vous avez vu ? Je me demande comment j'ai pu croire qu'Antoine …

- Rose me paraît surtout très artificielle. Elle ressemble à Noah, en un sens. Tous deux n'affichent qu'une seule émotion en toutes circonstances. Pour Noah, le mépris. Pour Rose, la joie de vivre.

- Oui. Antoine m'a donné rendez-vous ici même, au Rêve d'Alice, dans trois jours. Nous nous expliquerons. J'ai un peu … peur.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et votre amie Annabelle ?

- Elle est repartie en Angleterre. »

Il vint à l'esprit de Mathieu que Cathy était un peu pour lui une Annabelle de substitution, une autre confidente. Et ça le dégoûta un peu de lui-même. Elle lui offrait son temps, elle était gentille, et lui …

« Que me conseillez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- A vrai dire … puisque vous avez rendez-vous au Rêve d'Alice, je pourrais vous trouver un endroit un peu plus intime que cette grande salle bruyante. Mme Jacobs -c'est ma patronne- n'y verra sans doute pas d'inconvénient. Elle m'aime bien.

- Et ?…

- Et je vous conseillerai d'y aller franchement. Si Antoine vous a donné rendez-vous, il y cinquante pour cent de chances pour qu'il revienne sur son refus. Parce qu'il avait refusé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et pour les cinquante autres pour cent ? »

Cathy eut un nouveau sourire encourageant.

« Partez gagnant. Je suis persuadée que vous ressortirez d'ici main dans la main, tous les deux. »

Antoine Daniel, quant à lui, n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'il dirait à Mathieu. Une partie de lui -tiens, rebonjour à ce satané Jiminy Cricket- voulait qu'il dise oui. Mais à ce moment-là, que faire de Rose ?

Il était penché sur un roman que sa mère lui avait prêté, _Rendez-vous avec la mort_ d'Agatha Christie. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le personnage de Poirot mais était curieux de voir le dénouement. Mais son esprit se détachait à chaque fois des mots pour vagabonder au Rêve d'Alice, repasser en boucle la scène de l'autre soir, juste avant que la mort de son père ne lui tombe sur la gueule, et Antoine se battait désespérément pour revenir au roman.

Cette lutte intérieure cessa lorsque Rose, un grand sourire aux lèvres et serrant une feuille de papier contre sa poitrine étroite, surgit dans la chambre et ne se jette sur lui.

« Antoine ! Lis ça ! »

Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui expliqua :

« Je viens de recevoir cet e-mail et je l'ai imprimé pour te le montrer ! J'ai été reçue au _Shakespeare's Globe_ ! Antoine, j'ai été reçue !

- C'est … super. »

Il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Ses yeux bloquaient sur une ligne. Rose s'en aperçut.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vu que tu sors de l'hôpital cet après-midi, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller fêter ça avec des amis ! J'ai demandé à Alliana de venir. Ah non ! C'est ma meilleure amie, ne proteste pas.

- Rosie … là. »

Antoine lui indiqua la ligne qui l'obsédait de l'index.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça dit que tu pars deux mois. Deux mois … je ne peux pas venir avec toi. J'ai le deuil de mon père, les fans de What The Cut qui vont encore râler si je suis en retard, et … bref, je peux pas.

- Et alors ? On s'enverra des e-mails, on se téléphonera, c'est pas un problème.

- Eh ben justement si … »

Antoine lui expliqua toute l'histoire avec Mathieu. Rose hocha la tête pensivement tout le long de son récit. Mais Antoine voyait son regard s'emplir de quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. Il comprit au bout d'un moment ce que c'était : de la colère. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas à être, jalouse, encore moins en colère. Des deux prétendants d'Antoine, elle était de loin la mieux placée.

« Alors c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle. C'est ça qu'il t'a dit l'autre jour. Bordel. »

Elle se leva. Antoine corna la page de son roman et le posa doucement sur la table de nuit, fixant Rose. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Je vais être absente deux mois. Il est hors de question que je refuse ce rôle. C'est l'occasion que j'ai attendue toute ma vie, elle ne se présentera pas deux fois. Mais si je m'absente, tu vas sans doute aller vers Mathieu, hein ? Et quand je reviendrai, tu me diras qu'en fait non, toi et moi c'était une erreur. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en sais rien. J'aurais pas du t'en parler.

- Mais non. Il ne faut jamais me parler de rien. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis gamine. La gentille Rosie toute souriante, tu lui dis que le nécessaire et basta ! tout va bien. Elle fait exactement ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse. »

Antoine s'assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux toujours rivés sur Rose. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Non pas des larmes de tristesse mais de rage.

« Pourquoi tu es furieuse comme ça ? Je t'ai rien fait.

- Pas encore ! Pas encore et c'est ça qui m'énerve ! Je prends le train après-demain, tu l'as lu, je suppose ! Le lendemain, t'as rendez-vous avec Mathieu ! Et je serais pas là, putain ! »

Chose étrange, Antoine ne partageait pas l'énervement de Rose. Au contraire, il était presque … heureux ? Oui, c'était ça. Un vrai sentiment de salopard. En fonction de la fin de cette scène, ce serait Mathieu ou Rose.

« Tu partiras avec lui, continuait la jeune femme. C'est sûr ! Tu viens de perdre ton père, et puis tu détestes être seul ! Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, vu que tu lui as donné rendez-vous, tu ressens bien quelque chose pour lui ! »

Rose avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui pleure pour rien. Elle avait l'impression que tout dans sa colère était artificiel. Non pas qu'elle ne la ressentait pas, mais c'était la manière dont elle l'exprimait qui la dérangeait.

« Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai … ah, je me sens très conne, là !

- Viens là. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Antoine, je me sens pas bien. Je risque de dire n'importe quoi. Bon, est-ce que tu sais où j'habite ? J'ai déménagé depuis le lycée.

- Non, je sais pas. »

Elle sortit un bout de papier de son sac à main et griffonna une adresse dessus.

« Voilà, c'est là. Tu as jusqu'à après-demain pour venir me voir. Je serais calmée et on parlera raisonnablement. Si tu ne viens pas, je prends ça comme une rupture. C'est ok ?

- Oui. »

Il prit le morceau de papier et lut soigneusement l'adresse.

« Antoine ?

- Hmm ?

- Vraiment, je tiens à toi. S'il te plaît, viens me voir. »

Il ne répondit pas. Rose soupira et sortit de la chambre, l'air abattu, après avoir glissé l'e-mail du théâtre dans son sac à main.

Kriss entra juste après.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Quand elle est entrée, elle était toute joviale et là … elle chialait.

- J'ai été le plus gros des salopards, sur ce coup.

- Tu l'es tout le temps. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Il est possible que Rose et moi on casse d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Hein ? Et tu dis ça aussi calmement, toi ? »

Antoine hocha la tête.

« Et t'en as une autre en tête, du coup ? Elle est belle, au moins ? »

Le chevelu sourit.

« Magnifique. »


	14. (14) De l'amour chez le JDG?

C'est la fin, mes choux sucrés! Un dernier chapitre encore plus guimauve que le reste... Beuh!

Je me rattrape avec ma nouvelle fic -encore un Matoine, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure-, qui sera sans doute un des rares Matoine policiers (un genre où je suis un peu plus à l'aise que sur la guimauve-romantique, je dois l'avouer) de l'histoire de FanFiction et -encore plus rare!- une fic où Antoine n'est pas un gros con. Parce que bon, pauvre type, quand même, il est maltraité dans nos fictions!

Alors déjà je tiens à faire un GROOOOOOS bisou à tout ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en fav', followé, ou tout simplement aux lecteurs fantômes qui lisent dans l'ombre sans que je le sache. Je vous aime tous et j'espère vraiment vous retrouver dans mes prochaines fics!

Un grand merci à Sonightein, Aria on the Planete, Anotherstep, Shitto de 7Fallen-Angels (qui a reviewé que deux fois mais qui m'a fait un putain de pavé la première fois donc ça compte comme) qui ont énormément reviewé -même si on a perdu Aria et Another sur les derniers chapitres, z'êtes où les filles?

Un câlin très serré à Iykwim, The Insane Jane, Julia Lutecia, Emo.16 et MissLollipop02 qui sont arrivées un peu après mais ont laissé une review à presque chaque chapitre!

Et les derniers arrivants, ou ceux qu'ont pas beaucoup reviewé (donc ceux que je marque en dernier parce que je les vois en dernier) Aideen-chan, Ninja-Detective-Sorciere, Deponia, Melticolor, Big-goo, yolo-man, Tigrou19, Mystiriana, WoorEnergy et Stupefiction, je vous envoie un chaton tout mimi par la poste, allez voir demain si vous avez pas un colis!

Ah, j'oubliais Ranne-Chan, qui a pas aimé ma fiction mais moi j'ai aimé _Après la fin du monde_ et je l'aime quand même, elle aussi!

Désolée d'avance si j'ai écorché vos pseudos, mes agneaux!

J'envoie aussi des coeurs à tous les Guests à qui j'ai pas pu répondre: Inconnuedumonde, Ago, qui sait et nekokawaii99! Créez-vous un compte que je puisse vous parler par MP!

Bref, j'oublie sûrement des gens, donc je remercie ceux que j'ai oubliés! J'espère vous revoir tous sur mes prochaines fictions -je me répète-, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre, guimauve au possible et peut-être pas un super chapitre de conclusion, au fond -si je me fais harceler par review je poste peut-être un épilogue (j'ai dit peut-être, vous affolez pas)-, vous plaira et je vous fais un nouveau gros bisou -vous allez avoir des traces de rouge à lèvre partout -cette blague était nulle.

Elena

PS: Le titre du chapitre est juste un délire que je me suis fait toute seule (forever alone) au sujet d'une blague de Fred vers la fin du chapitre. Je trouvais marrant de finir là-dessus. Même si, du coup, le titre a rien à voir avec le reste du chapitre...

* * *

Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Mathieu Sommet attendait anxieusement l'arrivée d'Antoine. A côté de lui, penchée sur une broderie qui représentait Montmartre, Cathy lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Il s'était trompé, trois jours plus tôt. Cathy n'était pas une Annabelle de substitution, c'était vraiment un ange gardien.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra pas !

- Allons, c'est lui qui a donné rendez-vous, et vous croyez qu'il va se défiler ?

- J'ai peur !

- C'est naturel. Buvez un peu d'eau. J'ai des chocolats, si vous voulez. Personnellement, ils me remontent toujours le moral.

- Ce … ça ira. »

Il tremblait violemment. La jeune femme posa sa main fraîche sur le front bouillant du jeune homme.

« Mon Dieu, détendez-vous un peu.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! »

Ils étaient à une table isolée du reste, dans un endroit où ils auraient pu violer le Président de la République que personne n'aurait rien remarqué -du moins c'était ainsi que Mme Jacobs, la patronne du bar, avait décrit l'endroit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous brodez ?

- Ça me détend. Je suis nerveuse, moi aussi. Je ressens vos émotions, voyez-vous ?

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Allons, respirez et fermez les yeux. »

Mathieu obéit, ne pouvant empêcher la sueur de perler à grosses gouttes à son front. La porte s'ouvrit, il l'entendit. Il tressaillit.

« C'est lui ?

- Oui. Je vais l'amener ici. »

Cathy posa son canevas et alla voir Antoine. Mathieu n'osait pas se retourner, n'osait pas regarder Antoine. Le grand chevelu, suivi de Cathy, vint à ses côtés et s'assit en face de lui. Mathieu avait l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Antoine manifestait un calme troublant. La serveuse les salua, prit leur commande -cette fois-ci c'était simplement une escalope de dinde avec des frites et des côtes de porc- et se retira.

« On y est, dit Antoine.

- Qui ? Rose ou moi ?

- Tu trouves pas que t'y vas un peu vite ?

- Je t'en prie ! Tu me tues ! Rose ou moi ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il fit durer l'angoisse de Mathieu :

« Rose m'avait dit de la retrouver chez elle si elle voulait qu'on reste ensemble. Sinon, elle aurait considéré ça comme une rupture. J'y suis allé. »

Le cœur de Mathieu s'arrêta.

« T'es tout pâle, mon vieux ! Nous fait pas une crise cardiaque, quand même !

- S'il te plaît, gémit le petit schizophrène, ne me fais pas attendre comme ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Oui ou non ?

- J'y suis allé … pour dire à Rose que c'était fini. Oui, Mathieu. C'est toi. »

Les tremblements du plus petit redoublèrent.

« Et alors ? T'es pas content ?

- Tu te fous pas de moi ?

- Tu crois que j'oserais plaisanter avec ça ? Non Mathieu, je ne me fous pas de toi. »

Mathieu leva les yeux vers Antoine. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« C'est des larmes de joie ?

- Ouais.

- Alors vas-y. Pleure tant que tu le veux. Tu sais, j'ai été l'aveugle gros connard dans une grande partie de cette histoire, mais maintenant … je me rends compte que c'était un peu évident que tu m'aimais. Et je me dis que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il prit les mains de Mathieu et les embrassa.

« Mais il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer. Je sais pas si on va sortir du resto et se rouler une pelle passionnée dans la rue comme ça, direct … »

A ce moment, Cathy apporta les commandes. Elle vit qu'Antoine tenait les mains de Mathieu, et un grand sourire illumina son visage de petite fille.

« Est-ce que je pourrais être témoin de mariage ? »

Antoine éclata de rire.

« Plus tard, on verra plus tard.

- Mathieu a mon numéro de téléphone, appelez-moi quand ce sera bon ! »

Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front et partit presque en dansant.

« Faut que je prévienne Anna, dit Mathieu.

- Elle va être contente ?

- Sûrement ! »

Antoine sourit. A présent, Mathieu ne transpirait plus et avait l'air détendu. Ils commencèrent à manger, échangeant des regards complices de temps à autre. A présent, ils ne savaient que se dire. Ou alors avaient trop d'idées.

« Je t'aime, murmura Mathieu.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en sortant ?

- On va chez toi ?

- Tu veux … enfin, la première nuit ?

- J'en sais rien. On verra.

- Et Rose ? Elle …

- Ne revient pas avant deux mois. D'ici là j'aurais eu le temps de nous fiancer, promis. »

Mathieu rit, bientôt imité par celui qui allait devenir son amant -non pas ce soir mais une semaine plus tard.

« Alors c'est bon ? On est en pleine idylle, tout est parfait, et nos fans vont hurler d'hystérie ?

- Ce serait pas un peu plus drôle de rien leur dire ? Genre gros trolls.

- Hmm ? Ouais, pourquoi pas. On verra. »

Ils avaient tous les deux nettoyé leur assiette et croisèrent les couverts dessus.

« Y a une terrasse, dit Mathieu. D'habitude elle est fermée mais Cathy l'a ouverte pour nous. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Ils se levèrent. Mathieu avait la désagréable impression qu'une gêne s'installait entre eux. Une fois dehors, sur la terrasse, le plus petit attrapa le grand chevelu par les épaules.

« Embrasse-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Si on le fait pas ce soir ce sera … bon, ça sera différent et pas aussi bien ! Tu piges ?

- Non. »

Mais il obéit.

Lorsqu'Antoine éloigna son visage de celui de Mathieu, il comprit le vrai sens de l'expression _avoir des étoiles dans les yeux_. Le ciel dégagé, parsemé de points blancs et lumineux, se reflétait dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme, où brillait autre chose, autre chose qu'Antoine connaissait bien. Mathieu ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'éclairer son visage. Antoine leva les yeux vers la Voie Lactée.

« C'est joli. Tu parles d'un moment romantique.

- Ça te plaît pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Allez viens, toi ! »

Il attira Mathieu contre lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« T'as intérêt à être un amant du tonnerre, murmura-t-il.

- Tu parles à celui qui a créé le Patron. »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Je t'aime connard. »

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps.

« Mathieu Sommet, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Antoine Daniel ici présent …

- Ta gueule, Fred ! »

Antoine donna une tape sur l'épaule du Joueur du Grenier, qui s'esclaffait.

« Le rêve des fangirls ! »

Kriss arriva derrière eux en courant, en maillot de bain.

« Le dernier à l'eau paye le dîner !

- C'est pas juste ! protesta Alexis. Je suis habill… héééééééé ! »

Avec de grands éclats de rire, Antoine l'avait poussé dans le lac, sautant à sa suite. Le dernier se trouva être Seb, qui revenait des toilettes.

Ils avaient été invités à une convention spécialement consacrée à Internet, dans les Alpes, et avaient profité de l'après-midi du jour de leur arrivée pour aller piquer une tête dans le lac. Il y avait un plongeoir de trois mètres de haut. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'audace d'y grimper.

Antoine essayait de noyer Mathieu, qui criait des phrases incompréhensibles, en partie parce qu'il était sous l'eau, en partie parce qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

« Ils sont mignons, tous les deux ! fit François. »

C'était assez drôle de voir le Fossoyeur de Films, d'ordinaire couvert de terre et en noir, trempé et en maillot de bain.

« J'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais ça un jour ! railla Seb.

- Il a raison, objecta Kriss. J'me marrais en lisant les fictions à leur sujet mais maintenant que je les vois ensemble … ça saute un peu aux yeux.

- Tu crois que ce serait la même chose si deux d'entre nous sortaient ensemble à leur tour ? demanda Seb.

- J'en sais rien, répondit le Joueur du Grenier. »

Puis, avec un grand sourire faussement pervers aux lèvres :

« On essaie, Sebie ?

- C'est … quoi ce surnom ?

- Bon, d'accord. On essaie, Seb mon trésor ?

- Il déconne, précisa Nyo. »

* * *

Une review de fin de fic, bande d'aubergines?


End file.
